Skyway Avenue
by Raxsah003
Summary: Andrea Dent becomes the new D.A. after her brother is killed and meets Bruce Wayne, who captures her heart. What happens when she finds out he is the man who killed her brother? Follow her as her life takes a dramatic turn in Gotham. BruceOC M 4 Language.
1. Chapter 1

_Another Story I wrote a while ago, I figured I might as well post it. _

_I love Reviews, A lot._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, I wished I owned Christian Bale though. But I don't. I do own Andrea and Kimber, Please don't steal._**

* * *

Loud applause filled the streets as she walked up to the stage. Gotham city roared in encouragement as the new District Attorney walked up onto the stage. She smiled as the mayor shook her hand firmly and smiled back.

"Congratulations!" He whispered. She gave an appreciative smile back and walked up to the podium. She waited for the people to calm down before she spoke.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. Thank you to the people of Gotham for electing me as your new district attorney! I can't tell you… actually I can, I'm beside myself that you chose me for your new D.A. and to be quite honest, I wasn't sure I heard right when I got the call. So a few minutes and thousands of pinches on the arm later, it was confirmed and I could not be happier.

As you know, I came to Gotham with a different goal than being the new district attorney, but times and goals change, and I now stand in front of you, humbled, and eager to do my job and protect Gotham by the law. Thank you." She spoke, earning a loud applause for her speech. She quickly waved and got off the podium, desperately trying to get out of the public's eyes. When she entered the car, she found her new assistant D.A. smiling back at her.

"Nice speech Andrea! Short, simple, and it totally screams working business woman." Andrea rolled her green eyes and looked at the woman in front of her.

"You know, criminals are going to try and take advantage of us, Kimber. After all we are the first all female D.A. team." She told her friend, who merely smirked in return.

"I'm up for the challenge, are you?" She asked. Andrea smiled and pushed a piece of her blonde hair away from her face which had fallen out of the very business looking bun that she had it in.

"Did you ever get that list I asked you for?" Andrea asked, getting back to business. Kimber nodded and pulled out a briefcase. Opening it, she went through several folders before producing a green one and showed Andrea.

"Here you go, a list of all the people coming in and out of Gotham. I asked for the list to be faxed over once every week." Kimber told her. Andrea nodded and looked at the list, raising an eyebrow at the last name on it.

"Bruce Wayne? I thought most of the rich socialites left the city a while ago." Andrea mused. Kimber shrugged.

"His whole business is stationed here in Gotham, so I suppose he can't afford to be too far away." Kimber mused as she looked through another folder. Andrea nodded and looked out the window; it would be dark soon, letting Gotham's criminals run free. She sighed..

"The scum of the world will be running around soon." She mumbled. Kimber looked out the window and nodded.

"Well, now that Batman is one of them, they're not scared anymore." Andrea's lips pressed together; she hated thinking that Batman was the only one who brought down the crime level. Yet it was true, especially now since he had been missing for about a year. The car passed a sign that had a picture of her from her campaign and she looked at her best friend.

"We're going to change that." She told her. Kimber smiled widely and nodded.

----------

"Master Wayne, It's wonderful to see you again." Alfred spoke upon seeing his employer. Bruce smiled warmly at the old man and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's good to be back. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" He asked as they walked out of the airport. Just as he did, he saw a bus drive by supporting the campaign of the new D.A. Alfred smiled.

"Other than a new election, nothing." He replied. Bruce rolled his eyes and got in the back of the car parked in front of them while Alfred got in the front.

"I hope your vacation was suitable?" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded in response. The whole point of this 'vacation' was to escape the problems he held in Gotham; both for Batman and Bruce Wayne. Bruce glanced over at the newspaper sitting next to him and picked it up. He read the name of the new D.A. carefully before looking at Alfred.

"Who is this?" He asked. Alfred looked back in the rear view mirror and saw he was holding up the newspaper.

"Ms. Dent, the new District Attorney. I read that she is the sister of Mr. Harvey Dent." Alfred announced. Bruce looked at her picture.

She looked to be in her early 30's, according to her picture in the article. She had a very business woman look to her, with the dark blue business suit she wore, and the briefcase she held in her left hand. Her emerald green eyes held a determined fire, one he had not seen in someone since, Harvey.

She looked a lot like Harvey, despite a few characteristics. Her face was a bit rounder and she had a softer look to her. Her hair was the same blonde color as her brother's was, but her hair was much longer and had a bit more volume. However, her eyes were a completely different shade than Harvey's. Instead, it was a vibrant emerald green, yet it still held the same fire his once had, maybe even more passionate.

"Fine looking woman, isn't she Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke from the front, seeing his employer take much more than a cursory look over the new district attorney. Bruce tore his eyes away from the picture and looked at Alfred.

"She is alright." He said, putting the paper back on the seat. Alfred smirked and looked back to the road. Bruce looked out the window and saw a sign. It clearly showed Gotham's view of Batman. He sighed heavily, realizing that Gotham still was angry with him, even after a year. Somehow, it hurt him more than he thought it would.

_Gotham doesn't support 'Heroes' with a mask_

--------------

"Hey Andy, how is your first day as the new D.A. going?" Kimber asked with a smile as she entered her friend's new office the next day. Andrea looked up from her laptop and smiled as Kimber came and sat down in front of her.

"Busy! I already have five cases that are being piled on my desk, I have to meet with Commissioner Gordon, and I have a request to go and meet with the doctor at Arkham Insane Asylum." Kimber raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What does he want?" Kimber asked, looking at her friend who was still typing on her keyboard. Andrea stopped and looked at Kimber.

"I'm meeting with the Joker." She announced. Kimber sighed and shook her head.

"Andrea, don't do this to yourself." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything. I want to see the man who helped ruin my brother's life." Kimber bit her bottom lip.

"And what happens after that? Are you going to go after Batman?" Andrea was silent and Kimber stood up.

"Andy, you have a duty to this city, don't forget that." She told her as she walked out of Andrea's office. Andrea stared at her office desk for a moment before she picked up the phone and dialed a number.. A few rings later someone picked up.

"Hello, I'm Andrea Dent and I 'm calling to cancel my appointment. No, I'm sure. Thank you." She said as she put the phone down and looked back at the door, where Kimber now stood. Kimber smiled and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Kimber said. Andrea rolled her eyes and opened another file, looking it over and moving a few notes on her computer.

-----------

"Find anything interesting?" Alfred asked. Bruce turned around and looked as his butler as he handed him a cup of coffee. He then looked back at his computer screen, where a lovely picture of Ms. Dent was open.

"Andrea Elizabeth Dent; born in Gotham city. She is twenty-seven years old and has a degree in law from Harvard." He told Alfred, who nodded in approval.

"She seems like a respectable young lady." Bruce nodded and pulled up a picture of Harvey and placed it next to his sister's.

"I wonder if she knew what happened." Bruce wondered out loud. Alfred looked at his master before shrugging.

"I'm not sure sir; she might be under the same impression the rest of the city is." Bruce nodded and walked away from his computer; he wanted to find out if this new D.A. was good enough for Gotham. But if she was anything like her brother, he knew she would be just fine.

------------

"Ms. Dent, Commissioner Gordon will see you now." A woman said from her desk. Andrea nodded and stood up, walking into his office without waiting for any farther instruction. Inside, Commissioner Gordon was sitting at his desk and going over a few things with his men. When she entered the room, the commissioner dismissed his men and stood up. When they were gone, he smiled warmly at her.

"Ms. Dent, pleasure to meet you,"

"Same to you, Commissioner. May I sit?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Gordon responded. They both took their seats and there was a brief silence. Gordon spoke first.

"So what can I do for you, Ms. Dent?"

"Commissioner, being the new D.A., I'm also quite new to the city. It's been a while since I've lived here and I want to be able to clean up the streets as best as I can, but I can't do it without someone who is trustworthy and who knows these streets better than anyone else." She explained to him.

"So, you're asking for us to join teams." He stated. She nodded.

"I'm not going to interfere with your job, Commissioner. I just need someone to trust; someone I know is going to be completely honest with me and I them." The commissioner seemed to muse over this for a moment before nodding.

"Of course, anything to help the new D.A." He said, extending his hand. Andrea shook it and smiled.

"Thank you, Commissioner. I will be getting back to you shortly." She said, turning to leave. The Commissioner laughed, causing her to turn around and look.

"Getting to work so early in your term?" He asked, admiring her perseverance. She smiled and nodded.

"It's a lot of work cleaning up a city that never sits still." She replied, turning to the door and leaving. The Commissioner turned and looked out his window.

"Perhaps Ms. Dent will be the first to successfully clean up the streets without working with Batman." He thought.

----------

**Two weeks later**

"Mr. Collins, is it true that you saw this man," Andrea asked, pointing toward a man sitting in the defense case who bore a smug look on his face. "Near the building while drugs were being shipped to a van?" The man shrugged.

"Maybe." He simply said. She gave him a confused look before turning back to her desk where Kimber handed her a paper.

"According to this confession that you signed, you did.."

"Maybe I lied." He told her. The judge gave a heavy sigh before looking at Andrea, who pressed her lips together.

"Mr. Collins, remember that you are under an oath that says you must tell the truth."

"That's the oath to god right?" He asked.

"Yes it is." She confirmed. He gave her a wicked smirk..

"I'm an atheist." She gave a frustrated sigh and turned around, glaring at the mobster in front of her. She was extremely pissed at the temporary D.A., that had taken the place of Harvey, had screwed up so badly. Now that the mob had regrouped, these men were much smarter. The mobster smirked as he looked her up and down, obviously admiring her choice of clothes.

"I know this is a bit repetitive, but…" Someone spoke, cutting through her train of thought. Andrea turned around, only to be met with a pistol to her forehead. The man smirked and she glared at him.

"Repetitive is an understatement." She commented.

"Like brother, like sister." He stated. She quickly ducked under the gun as he pulled the trigger, causing him to shoot his boss in the kneecap. She knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face, forcing him to fall back into a security guard. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the mobster boss, who was currently trying not to scream, though it must have been difficult. Andrea figured being shot in the knee cap would have hurt like a bitch.

"Why don't you try and be more original; the same routine is getting old." She stated as she walked to her desk and picked up her briefcase.

"Ms. Dent, we have not dismissed this court." The judge reminded her. Andrea looked at the defendant who had finally let out a loud cry of pain and slammed his fist against the table.

"Mr. Dowell says differently." She told her. The judge rolled her eyes and ordered that Mr. Collins be put in a cell until there was a set date for him to be retried. Andrea walked out of the courtroom with Kimber by her side.

"Nice Andy; the mob is after you already." She playfully jested. Andrea rolled her eyes and began to put her coat on.

"Well, with ten cases filled with nothing, but putting away the mob's workers, it's no wonder they're pissed." She thought. She was so busy talking to her friend that she didn't see the man that ran into her, knocking her briefcase out of her hand and scattering all her papers. She gave a frustrated sigh and bent down, trying not to let anyone see up her skirt, to pick up her things.

"I'm so sorry." She heard him say, handing her some papers. She looked up and her emerald green eyes met a wonderfully warm pair of hazel. She took the papers and stuffed them into her briefcase before standing up.

"It's okay; I wasn't paying attention." She muttered. She looked him over and finally realized who he was and how attractive he was.

"I'm Bruce Wayne; you must be Ms. Dent." He stated, smirking slightly. The smirk made her feel like she couldn't stand still. She was filled with a sudden wave of excitement and it was bubbling over. She felt Kimber stand next to her and she was pulled back to reality. She blushed realizing she was at a lost for words.

"Yes, she is," Kimber said, saving her. Andrea finally found her composure.

"Sorry, it's been a long day" She rationalized. Bruce nodded his head.

"I bet. I saw what you did in the court room; it was very brave of you." He told her. She gave a shy smile as her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. I'm sure you would've done the same." She replied.

"I'm not so sure; I'm not one for getting my hands dirty." He explained. Kimber smirked and looked to the floor.

"I'm sure there are a lot of other things you can do with your hands." She muttered so that only Andrea could hear her. Andrea nudged her friend's foot and tried not to let her cheeks get any redder. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the women.

"So, what brings you to the court house today Mr. Wayne?" Andrea asked, trying to distract him.

"I'm holding a fundraiser in a few months. The only problem I have is who I'm going to fund." Andrea nodded.

"It's nice to know that some of the more privileged people of Gotham are trying to help out." Bruce smiled.

"That's an interesting way of putting it." He remarked.

"Are you thinking of helping to fundraise the law firm?" Kimber asked. He shrugged.

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure." He said, looking around the court house lobby. Andrea nodded.

"Well, I think it's a great idea." Andrea stated. Kimber nodded in agreement and looked at her watch.

"We need to go. We have to get our notes together; we have a case to try at four." Kimber told Andrea, who nodded.

"You guys never rest, do you?" Bruce asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"Criminals don't take a break, so neither do we." Andrea told him, lifting her chin up a bit in an attempt to show how proud she was of her job. Bruce chuckled and nodded.

"Hopefully I'll see you around." He told her. Andrea smiled and blushed a bit.

"Maybe. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne." She said extending her arm for a hand shake, but was surprised when he took it and kissed it lightly. Kimber smirked as Andrea turned scarlet.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied smoothly. She smirked and pulled her hand back.

"Time to go." Kimber said, pulling her friend away. Andrea smiled and waved goodbye to Bruce, who waved in return. Once in the car, Kimber broke down into fits of laughter.

"What?" Andrea asked, not fully understanding her friend's humor.

"You can take on the scum of Gotham, but come face-to-face with a hot, rich, billionaire and you're completely out of words." Kimber stated. Andrea rolled her eyes and opened her briefcase, sighing heavily at the mess of papers, and began to organize them.

-----------

Bruce smiled as Ms. Dent walked out of the room. She was completely confident in the court room, handling her own with even the toughest criminals. Yet she was so down to earth and shy when it came to life outside the court room. It was so different from Harvey, who was confident anywhere and everywhere. Andrea wasn't.

Bruce realized there were a lot of things about Andrea that were different from Harvey. For one, he found her to be much more attractive, though that might be due to the fact he wasn't into guys. However, Bruce noticed that she had a charm about her that he found quite attractive. Alfred walked over to him and glanced back at the door.

"That's Ms. Dent, is it not?" He asked. Bruce nodded and began to walk out of the building with Alfred walking right next to him.

"I think I know who I'm going to hold the fundraiser for." Bruce told his old friend as they entered the car.

"It wouldn't happen to be Ms. Dent, would it?" Bruce said nothing, but smiled at the old man. "She is a very attractive young woman."

"Yes, she is." Bruce admitted, and it wasn't a lie. She was beautiful in the picture, but that was magnified by her simple presence. She had a certain shy beauty about her, which was a different kind of attraction for Bruce. Harvey wasn't shy at all; he spoke out in public and stood against anyone anywhere. But Andrea was a different story.

She did her job and she did it well, but when it came to everything else, she sat back and watched. She wasn't flashy; she dressed pretty conservative with knee length skirts, long sleeved jackets, and button up shirts. Yet, the jacket she wore fit her figure if she buttoned it up and her skirt shaped her hips wonderfully.

"Should I send the first invitation to Ms. Dent and her assistant D.A.?" Bruce looked at his butler and nodded.

"That would be most appreciative."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello kiddies. Another chapter, blah._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, nor Christian Bale. I Do own Andrea and any other character not familiar with the movie. don't steal. I also own the plot._**

**

* * *

**

Three months later

"Hey Andy." Kimber said walking into her best friend's office. Andrea smiled at the playful tone in her voice.

"What's keeping you limber, Kimber?" She joked back, going through her notes of a case she had after the weekend.

"Honey, you don't want to know." Kimber said, sitting on her friend's desk. Andrea raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You want to ask me something and I have a feeling it has nothing to do with a case of any kind." Andrea stated, earning a playful smirk from her friend.

"Well, I found this at the bottom of your mail pile." She said, holding up an ivory colored invitation. Andrea gave a sigh and looked back to her laptop.

"And?" She asked. Kimber raised an eyebrow.

"And? Are we going?" She asked. Andrea sighed.

"If you want to go, you can go." She said.

"Come on Andy, this is a fundraiser dedicated to us being in office. You have to go!" Kimber stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have work to do Kimber." Kimber sighed and closed her friend's laptop.

"Andrea Elizabeth Dent, I'm glad you're dedicated to your job and everything, but you are twenty-seven years old and that does not mean diving into your work all the time. Have some fun, get dressed up, go to a rich billionaire's house and party, maybe even sleep with one of the rich socialites, and have fun. You need to unwind, girl." Kimber told her.

"I'm fine." Andrea said, crossing her arms. Kimber sighed and looked at the file she was looking at, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Come on Andy, seriously?" Andrea closed the file and glared at Kimber.

"Yes, we need to stop him. He's had too much power over this city. Gotham wants him behind bars and so do I." Andrea stated, standing up. Kimber stood up and grabbed the file from her.

"You know what I think?" She asked.

"No, what do you think?" Andrea asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"I think Batman is innocent." She said boldly. Andrea's eyes narrowed at her.

"And why do you think that?" She hissed.

"If he really was a cold blooded killer then he would've killed the Joker or even the guy threatening to compromise his identity, not a corrupt cop and a mobster's driver." Kimber shouted, throwing the file into the trashcan.

"And what about Harvey? Commissioner Gordon said that he saw Batman kill him; what do you have to say about that?" Andrea shot at her friend. Kimber gave a hopeless sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you, Andrea. But Harvey wouldn't want you to waste your time over this; he would want you to live something that resembles a life." Kimber said, leaving the room. Andrea sat down in her chair and looked at the picture frame sitting on her desk. It held a picture taken not to long before Harvey took office in Gotham as the D.A. and she was visiting him from school. Harvey had his arm wrapped around her shoulders in a brotherly way as he smiled brightly at the camera. She had her head resting on his shoulder and had a soft smile resting on her glowing face.

Andrea closed her eyes and tried to remember that day. It was in the middle of spring break, and she was visiting home. Harvey was getting packed to go to Gotham and their mother wanted to take a picture of them for old time's sake. That was the last time she saw her older brother. Once she was done school, she immediately came to Gotham.

She looked at the clock on her wall and sighed; Kimber would be long gone by now, which meant that there would be no car to take her home. She got up, grabbed her jacket, put it on, and grabbed her briefcase. After closing down and leaving the building, she debated on whether she should call a cab or not.

In the end, she didn't see the problem with walking since her apartment was only a few blocks away and it only took about five minutes or less. As she was walking, she pulled her jacket closer around her body, in order to stop the cold wind from touching her in anyway.

The clicks of her heels were echoing through the alleys she was passing, though she didn't pay much attention to them. That is, until she was suddenly dragged into one. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and prevented her from saying anything. She was suddenly slammed into a wall, causing her to drop her briefcase.

"Look what we have here." The man whispered in her ear.. She moved her leg to try and kick him, but he evaded it and forced all his weight on her.

"Nice catch, Frank." Someone from the darkness hissed. Andrea quickly looked over and saw someone emerge from the shadows, along with three other men. She tried to get away from the man holding her down, but it was pointless. He was much stronger than she was.

"Hey, I recognize that chick." One of them said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Well, who is she?" Another asked.

"She's that new lawyer chick, the one that put Nico away." The man holding her down smiled wickedly.

"Then I believe she should get a well deserved punishment." He pulled away and threw her to the ground, making her hiss in pain. She looked over and saw one man go to straddle her, but she gave him a hard kick to the groin and he fell back. She tried to stand but she was forced back down by another man, who pulled a gun out and pointed it at her face as he began to unbutton her shirt with his free hand.

"Stay still, doll face, and you won't get hurt, much." She threw her head forward and it made contact with the other man's head, causing him to roll off her. This time she did manage to stand up and punched the man who she had kicked in the groin, who had recovered quicker than she thought. She turned around to punch another man, but stopped when she realized there was another gun being pointed at her head.

"Now who is the boss?" The man hissed, cocking the gun and ready to pull the trigger. Just as he pulled it, she felt someone throw her to the ground and turn to fight someone else. She tried to get a good view of the person, but he was too fast. However, she did see his results. The criminals were now on the ground, unconscious. After a few seconds, there was complete silence. Her 'savior' stood in the middle of the alley, black cape and all.

"Are you hurt?" His gravely voice asked. Andrea glared at the vigilante and pressed her lips together, forming a straight, thin, line.

"Why did you do that? I didn't need your help." She snapped, getting her briefcase. Batman just watched her.

"I'm sure," he stated simply. Andrea's glare grew harder.

"I should arrest you right now." She shot at him.

"I just saved your life and you're threatening to arrest me?" His dark voice asked.

"You killed my brother; you deserve far worse than time in jail." She hissed, venom dripping from her voice. Batman was silent, which made her angrier. She walked up to him and punched him in the chest. She hissed in pain and took a few steps backward, holding her hand in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She took a few steps backwards and glared at him.

"Don't touch me! You had better get out of here before I call the cops." He was hesitant at first, but one look into her eyes and he was gone. She clenched her hand into a fist and winced when it stung a bit. She sighed and rubbed her hand a little before turning and leaving the alley.

-----------

Batman watched as she left, her strut filled with anger. She quickly left the alley while holding her hand and lightly rubbing it. Even disheveled, she looked gorgeous. She skirt had a tear in it, showing a bit more of her pale legs than she normally would. Her blouse had a few buttons pulled out, showing a bit of skin. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and framed her face. Her green eyes flashed with more passion than he ever thought possible.

She clearly thought Batman had murdered Harvey Dent just like the rest of the city. For some strange reason, it hurt him deeply that she didn't trust him. He tried not to let it bother him; he had bigger fish to fry. He needed to find the Joker since he had broken out of Arkham a few days ago. He sighed as he continued his search.

-----------------

"Andy, come on, you look gorgeous." Kimber told her friend, ushering her out of the car. Andrea gave a heavy sigh and stepped out of the car, her red dress following after her. She turned around and made sure the hem of her dress wasn't caught on anything.

"I feel bare." She said, gesturing to her shoulders. Kimber rolled her eyes.

"It's a beautiful dress and you look fine." Kimber said, looking her friend over once again. Andrea was wearing a simple yet elegant dress. It was an off the shoulder, portrait cut, dress that had beads sewn into the top of it where her chest area was. The empire style of it didn't show her hips as much as most men would like, but the cut still made her flattering. She wore a simple tear drop ruby pendant that she admitted was an heirloom from her grandmother. Her hair was let down and curled so spiral ringlets framed her face. Her make-up was minimal, but accented her features well enough.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Andrea stated, grabbing her friends hand and dragging her into the hotel where the fundraiser was being held. Right as they entered the building, Andrea stopped and looked at her friend once more.

"How can you even wear a dress like that?" She asked. Kimber looked down at her dress. The top was a halter that had a neck line that showed a decent amount of cleavage, but not enough to make her seem 'easy'. The skirt was detached from the top, making the ensemble a two piece, and had a slit up the side of her fitting skirt which showed a decent amount of leg. Her hair was up in a bun letting a few of her black locks fall around her face. Her make-up was a bit smoky, making her grey eyes stick out more than normal.

"It's simple; I'm not shy to show my assets." She stated. Andrea rolled her eyes and followed her friend into the elevator. While they were in there, Andrea found herself fidgeting nervously. Kimber grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"Jeez Andy, chill! You look fine! And don't even think about biting your nails; we did not spend fifty bucks on them just for you to bite them off." Andrea dropped her hand from her mouth almost instantly.

"Sorry, I just want to make a good impression."

"A good impression on who? The Richies, or Mr. Wayne?"

"Mr. Wayne." There was a pause. "No, I mean…"

"Nope, too late. You admitted it." Kimber replied smiling widely at her.

"You took it the wrong way."

"I don't blame you though; he is exceptionally hot." Kimber told her. Andrea was silent for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"I can't deny that." A few seconds went by before the doors opened, leading them to a room full of rich socialites. They all stood looking at Andrea and Kimber as they took a few steps into the room. Both of them stopped and looked around at everyone staring back at them. About five seconds later, Andrea tried to turn around and leave, but was stopped by Kimber grabbing her arm.

"Be nice." Kimber hissed in her ear. Andrea forced a smile on her face.

"Why is everyone starring?" She asked quietly. Kimber shrugged and looked around. Andrea lifted her hand close to her mouth, but Kimber grabbed her hand and pulled down so she wouldn't start biting her nails.

"Now, let's not be rude." Andrea heard a voice say through the crowd. Bruce Wayne made his way to the front where she was standing. As soon as she saw him, she lost her voice; her heart seemed to jump into her throat and she wanted to start fidgeting again. He looked incredibly good with his tux and hair slicked back; he looked as if he was made for a tux.

"Ms. Dent, Ms. Miller, I'm so glad you both made it." Bruce said, walking up to Andrea and kissing her hand. A color close to the color of her dress rushed to her cheeks.

"We wouldn't miss it." Kimber spoke as Bruce bowed his head to her hand. Bruce turned around and started to make a long speech about the two women and their work with Gotham's crime. Andrea wasn't really paying attention to a word he said, but she did pay attention to the way his suit pants sculpted his behind.

Don't! Stop it! Stop thinking like that! Get your mind out of the gutter Andrea Elizabeth-

"-Dent." Andrea's eyes shot up and looked at Bruce, who had just turned around to look at her. She smiled as she got lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. We are so grateful for you wanting to support us." Kimber spoke. Andrea bit her bottom lip, trying not to let the rest of her body fidget as Bruce stared at her.

"You're welcome. Now, let's continue on. This is a party after all." He stated to the crowd. All of them then turned away and began socializing amongst themselves, a few of them even dancing. Bruce smiled at Andrea and looked as if he were going to talk to her, but was distracted by two women, most likely models, coming up to him and grabbing each of his arms. He was soon dragged away, leaving Andrea and Kimber alone.

"No point trying to impress him now." She said sullenly. Kimber wrapped an encouraging arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Forget him; there are tons of guys in this room. There's got to be at least twenty of them wanting to sleep with you." She told her. Andrea chuckled and broke away from her friend when she saw a man walking up to them. He smiled at Kimber and held out his hand. Kimber looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Kimber smiled and looked at Andrea, who nodded her head encouragingly. Kimber nodded and was whisked off to the dance floor. Andrea smiled at her friend's glowing face, but was soon distracted by a tray of champagne appearing in front of her.

"Would you like some refreshments, Ms. Dent?" A man with an English accent asked. She smiled warmly him and took a drink.

"Thank you…" She trailed off.

"Alfred, you may call me Alfred." The man said. She smiled and took a sip of the drink before nodding.

"Well, thank you Alfred. You're a life savor." She told him. He smiled warmly at her.

"Enjoy the party, Ms. Dent." Andrea nodded and watched him walk away. She looked around, trying to see if she recognized anyone, but found no one she knew. She was left alone. She quietly made her way through the crowd toward a set of sliding doors where the terrace was.

She walked outside and was pleased to be met with silence. She placed her glass on the railing and looked down, only to immediately look up. She concluded that dropping from about thirty floors would not be pleasant. The sky was clear; showing a few stars that stuck out against the glow the city gave off. It was perfect.

"Not very social, are you?" She heard someone ask. She turned around and felt her heart jump to her throat again. This time, she was determined to speak.

"I'm just not used to socializing with Richies." She told him, mentally smacking herself after she realized what she had just said. Bruce smiled and walked over to her.

"'Richies'? What does that mean?" He asked, taking a sip of his own glass of champagne. She sighed and bit her lip.

"A term my college friends and I came up with. A Richie is someone who comes from good money and kind of flaunts it more than they should." She explained.

"Like everyone in that room?" He asked. She laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, almost everyone." He nodded and looked at the city. "Thank you again, Mr. Wayne-"

"Call me Bruce, Ms. Dent." He interrupted. Andrea's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she smiled.

"As long as you call me Andy." She retorted. He smirked widely at her and took a daring step closer. She didn't step back or flinch, but her cheeks did get a bit redder.

"Very well, Andy." Andrea bit her lip and looked at the city.

"Gotham looks gorgeous." Bruce looked at the city then back at her.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty average compared to you." Andrea let out a small laugh and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's a little cheesy, even for you." She noted. Bruce laughed as well.

"Yeah, I guess so." He admitted.

"I guess it works with your other girls though." She said. He looked down in embarrassment, then back up at her.

"You know, they're not really 'my girls'." He told her. She nodded her head.

"So, you just pretend to be a playboy or you're just saying that to get under my dress?" She asked, slightly teasing him. He smirked.

"I pretend to be; no one takes me seriously so why try and act like I am." Andrea gave a confused look.

"Why not?" Bruce sighed and looked over the ledge.

"Well, I was gone for a while and when I came back, I didn't start out with the best reputation."

"Why, what did you do?" She asked, now curious.

"I tried to make a girl jealous by showing off the fact that I could go out with two girls at once." Andrea laughed and shook her head.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, no." She chuckled, causing him to laugh along with her. There was a brief silence. A gust of wind blew over them, causing her to shiver. She wished she had brought a jacket, but she didn't really think she would need one. She saw Bruce make a sudden movement and looked over; he was in the middle of taking off his jacket. She gave a curious look and went to speak, but was cut off when he moved closer to her and put his jacket around her shoulders.

His sudden closeness made her freeze and she became nervous when he didn't move away. He stood there, looking down at her, his warm hazel eyes meeting her emerald green. His breath hit her face as light as feathers, sending electric waves through her body. Her heart was jumping around and she wanted to fidget again. He broke apart after a while and gave a small smile.

"You looked cold." He stated. She nodded and tried to hide the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Thank you; you are quite the gentleman, Bruce." She told him. His smile grew wide as she said his name.

"Thank you for the complement, Andy." She went to take another sip of her drink, but found it was empty.

"I'll get you another one." He said, grabbing her glass. When he went to walk away, she followed him.

"I think I better go in and see how Kimber is doing." Just as she spoke, there was a scream from inside the building. She looked at Bruce, whose gaze was hard on the doors. Andrea went to walk in, but Bruce grabbed her arm.

"Wait." She raised an eyebrow and looked through the doors, seeing a clown masked man grab Kimber. She went to pull away, but Bruce stopped her again.

"Bruce."

"You can't go in there, stay here. I'm going to check it out." He told her. She broke away from him and walked in before he could stop her again. She looked in front of her only to find man's back facing her. Kimber was opposite of her, a knife near her mouth, and she looked deathly afraid.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm sure a few scars won't slow you down." The man said.

"Leave her alone." Andrea snapped, outraged that this man was bullying her friend. Kimber's eyes went wide as she looked at her and she tried to shake her head a bit. The man let go of her, letting her drop to the floor. He turned around and she was met with stark white face paint and a scarred smile.

"Well, hello gorgeous." He said, strutting over to her. She took a step back, hoping to delay his arrival to her, but it was pointless. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of her with a knife in his hand. "You look familiar; do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, twirling the knife in his hand.

"No." She stated. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her face close to his. She tried to pry herself away, but stopped when he pushed her up against the wall and held the knife right against her lips. She heard a few people gasp, but she ignored them.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" She was silent, causing him to get angry. She tried to move him away from her, but it was useless. He moved her head so she was looking at him and pressed the knife a little bit into her cheek. "Answer me."

"Andrea, just do as he says!" Kimber shouted, worried for her friend. The Joker smirked.

"Andrea? You wouldn't happen to be Andrea Dent, would you?" Andrea just glared at him, resisting the urge to tell him to screw off. "You know, I knew your brother quite well; him and I went way back,"

"Back to when you ruined his life, jackass!" She snapped. The Joker laughed, making her cringe.

"You're just like him too, very fiery; I love that in a woman."

"Really?" She hissed. He was silent for a moment before smirking evilly.

"How about a smile?" He asked. As soon as he said that, he was shoved out of the way, causing the knife to cut across the side of her cheek. She gave a small cry and fell to the floor, holding the side of her face. Even that didn't stop the cut from bleeding. She looked up and saw Batman now shoving the Joker into a wall. Kimber ran over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Andrea looked up and removed her hand; the cut was already beginning to clot which meant the cut wasn't as deep as she thought it was.

"I'm fine." She said, standing up. Just as she did, she felt someone tug at her arm and push Kimber away. This time a knife was brought to her throat and she was facing Batman, who stopped in his tracks.

"Move and I'll slit her pretty little throat." Andrea tried to move, but stopped when the face painted villain pressed the knife as a warning to her throat.

"Why me?" She asked under her breath.

"'Cause you're too damn pretty, sweat heart." The Joker whispered in her ear.

"That makes one of us." She hissed back. The knife dug into her neck a little bit, and she hissed in pain.

"Leave her alone." Batman growled; his deep and menacing voice angrily commanded.

"No way man; get your own." The Joker shot back, dragging Andrea out onto the terrace. Once there was a safe distance away from the door, Andrea quickly stomped on his foot; her high heeled shoes doing more damage than she thought. The Joker jumped back, causing the knife to make a little nick in her neck. She ignored the wound and turned around, quickly punching him in the face.

"Ah." She hissed, holding her hand to her chest. She momentarily forgot that she had punched him with the same fist she had punched Batman with. She cradled her hand for a moment, before jumping back when the knife was swung at her. The blade barley missed her shoulder. She didn't hesitate kicking him in the gut.

Just as the Joker fell to the ground, someone grabbed her from behind and held her in place. Looking back, she saw it was one of the Joker's goons. The Joker stood up and began laughing hysterically, making Andrea raise an eyebrow at his madness.

"So feisty; I love that in a woman." She wrinkled her nose in disgust while he moved closer to her. He was cut short by a helicopter hovering above the terrace. The goon looked at his boss before nodding his head. The man pushed her to the ground and ran to the ladder, which someone on the helicopter threw down. She sat up and immediately someone grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'll be back, pretty." He told her, rubbing his thumb on her chin. She flinched, but he didn't seem to care.

"Joker!" A dark voice shouted. The Joker pulled away from her at once and ran toward the ladder, grabbing on just before it began to take off. She sighed heavily and she went to stand up, earning an unneeded hand from Batman.

"I don't need your help." She hissed at him. He sighed and stood there as she inspected herself. The cut on her cheek seemed fine; the blood was already clotting so it wouldn't bleed anymore. The cut on her neck was still bleeding a bit, but she didn't think it was too bad. She looked over to see the masked vigilante still gazing at her, his eyes seemed vaguely familiar, but she was to upset to place them.

"You're hurt." He stated. She rolled her eyes.

"That seems to happen a lot when you're around." She stated. Batman said nothing as he walked to the railing. She watched as he jumped off and took flight into the air. She gave a frustrated huff as she reentered the room and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Thank god you're okay." Kimber said, hugging her tight. Andrea hugged back and looked around the room. The cops had arrived and were now questioning some of the people in the room. Andrea pulled away and looked over her friend.

"Are you alright?" She asked, making sure her friend wasn't harmed or anything.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Batman took care of all the other goons while the Joker had you outside. I think he was cornered or something." Kimber told her friend. Andrea looked around, not finding what she was searching for.

"Where is Bruce?" She asked. Kimber looked confused for a moment.

"Bruce? You mean Bruce Wayne?" She asked. Andrea blushed and nodded.

"Yeah; I was outside with him and then I came inside, but I don't remember seeing him after that." She said, looking around once more.

"You were outside, alone, with Bruce Wayne." Kimber stated, a smirk making its way to her lips. Andrea rolled her eyes at her friend.

"We were just talking, that's it. I mean, he gave me his jacket but-" She stopped what she was saying and checked her shoulders, finding no jacket upon them. She immediately turned around and walked outside, finding the jacket not far from the door. Carefully picking it up, she saw no damage to it, which she was thankful for. Andrea felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Kimber smiling at her.

"I guess you did impress him after all." She said, turning around and walking into the hotel room. Andrea looked at the jacket, then over at the place they were standing. After a light sigh, she turned and exited the terrace. She didn't notice the two broken glasses on the other side of the terrace, right near the railing where there was a fire escape.

------------

"No, we need to get the full police report, if I don't have that I can't charge him." Andrea stated into the phone. The response was muffled and made her clench her fist.

"I don't care, get me the file or I will go over there and get it myself!" She shouted, slamming the phone down on the cradle. There was a small knock on her door and she looked up, seeing her assistant D..A. smirking like a mad woman.

"Hey Andy, you alright?" She asked, walking in a little bit. Andrea raised an eyebrow and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just fine, what is it you want to tell me? It better be about the case." She replied.

"Nope, it's better than that." Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"What could be better than the case? Did Grady admit he killed that man?" Kimber's smiled faltered for a bit before shaking her head no.

"You have a visitor." She said, turning around and motioning them in. Andrea sighed and looked back to her laptop.

"Kimber, I'm busy. I have tons of things to do and I don't have time for a-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Andrea's eyes shot up at the sound of the familiar voice. As soon as she saw him, she stood up as well, trying to force the sudden lifting feeling in her stomach to subside.

"Mr. Wayne." She breathed. He smirked and walked in a bit more.

"Now, I thought we agreed we were on a first name basis, Andrea." He said. She was glad she was wearing her jacket, because she really didn't want him to see the sudden goose bumps that erupted on her arm..

"Of course, I'm sorry. In the working environment, everyone is so formal." She explained, trying to quickly come up with an excuse. Bruce smirked and walked further into the office, leaving Kimber standing at the doorway.

"Of course." Andrea tried to keep herself from biting her nails, though she was finding it increasingly difficult.

"So, what can I help you with?" Andrea asked, trying to be polite and not seem nervous. Bruce walked up to her desk and sat on it, his eyes only leaving her's for a brief second to look at the photo on her desk.

"Well, I'll be honest, after our little conversation Saturday; I have been dying to talk to you on a more personal level." Andrea's eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh, um, okay." She said, not really knowing what to say to that. Bruce smiled at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"So, are you free Friday night for dinner?" He asked. Andrea's breath hitched in her throat for a moment, but she came to her senses long enough to form an answer.

"I have a case Friday night." She said, a bit of remorse in her voice. A frown appeared on Bruce's face.

"Are you free anytime this weekend?" He asked. Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"She's free Saturday." Kimber announced. Bruce looked over to her and then returned his gaze to Andrea, who was glaring at her friend.

"I'm free Saturday." She repeated, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. Bruce nodded and stood up.

"Saturday night at six?" He asked.

"Saturday night at six." She confirmed.

"Until then, Andrea." He took her hand and kissed it once more, then left the room, giving a slight nod of the head to Kimber. Once he was out of sight, Kimber closed the door to Andrea's office and let out a small squeal.

"You have no idea how jealous I am right now." She stated walking over to Andrea, who was still in a bit of shock.

"I honestly wasn't expecting him to ask me out." She admitted. Kimber chuckled.

"Andrea, I know you don't think you're that good looking, but to be honest, you're one smoking babe." Kimber encouraged her friend. Andrea rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What am I going to wear?" She murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

_new chapter. blah._

_I still love Reviews._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, nor Christian Bale. I Do own Andrea and any other character not familiar with the movie. don't steal. I also own the plot._**

**

* * *

**

Two days later

"Kimber, it's okay." Andrea said softly.

"I'm so sorry Andy. I don't know what happened; Miranda just all of a sudden came down with a case of chicken pox. If you need me to, I can call the neighbor." Kimber suggested.

"No, I'm done for the day. All the court rooms are taken care of; I just finished taking care of some business down at the station. So other than reviewing and filing cases, I think I'm good." Andrea explained.

"You know what, I'll call my mother. She wouldn't mind-" Andrea cut her off.

"Kimberley Ashley Miller, you need to be there with your daughter when she is sick. Like I said, the day is slow and I'm sure I can handle a few days without you. Miranda needs to get better and she needs her mom there to help her." Kimber was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Thanks Andrea, did I mention you're my favorite boss?" Andrea chuckled.

"I'm your only boss." She reminded her.

"But my favorite none the less."

"Alright, enough with the sucking up. Go take care of your daughter." Andrea told her, looking in a store window, her eye catching a pair of stylish boots.

"Alright, I'll be back to work as early as I can." Kimber said, breaking her thought process. Andrea focused her attention back on her friend.

"Take your time; tell Miranda I hope she feels better."

"No problem, see you in work soon."

"Bye." Andrea ended the conversation by closing her phone. She looked at the boots and saw they came with an outfit; a professional outfit no less. She gave a small sigh upon seeing the price tag. It was on sale at a grand total of 340 dollars for the whole ensemble which was way out of her price range.

"Andy." A voice brought her out of her daze, causing her to look over and raise an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me, Bruce." She stated, crossing her arms. Bruce Wayne chuckled.

"Yes, it does seem that we have a knack for running into each other quite a bit. He agreed. She nodded and looked to the ground. "Do you have anywhere to be anytime soon?"

"No, why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, if you weren't busy, I'd like to take you to lunch." Andrea tilted her head sideways, and bit her lip.

"Our date isn't till Saturday." She reminded him.

"Call it a pre-date." He explained. She chuckled and thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Okay, lunch it is." She agreed. He smirked and walked over to her, looking down into her bright emerald eyes.

"Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and followed him down the street.

------------

Lunch was pretty simple; they decided to eat at a café down the street. Andrea was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable she was with Bruce, despite not really knowing him until just recently. He was very charming, kind, and always thought of her first, which was something she really wasn't expecting from the billionaire.

However, she wasn't truly comfortable with was his constant spending. It felt as if he didn't have a care in the world on how much money he spent and that bothered her a bit. She didn't say anything though; she didn't know him well enough at all. So she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on lunch.

"So why did you become the District Attorney?" He asked as he finished his small portioned steak. She moved her fettuccini around a bit before answering.

"Well, I originally wanted to be a judge. I was a decent lawyer, but it wasn't my passion. I felt being a judge was the best way to help people when it came to law, but when I came to Gotham, I realized that I could do more for the city by becoming District Attorney." She replied. Bruce smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"So Bruce, what do you do in your free time?" she asked. There was a silence. She raised an eyebrow. "Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at her as if she just spoke to him.

"Come on, you have to do something in your spare time?" Bruce looked like he was thinking hard before he answered.

"Well, the occasional movie is nice. I'm not sure, most of the time I'm at work or-"

"Going around to parties with at least one woman on each of your arms." She finished.

"Holding fundraisers and trying to keep my image."

"The image of a playboy, what a wonderful thing to portray." She replied sarcastically. Bruce bit his bottom lip and looked at the table.

"I'm trying to get rid of that." He told her. She took a sip of her drink and tilted her head to the side.

"And how are you doing that?" She asked, slightly suspicious.

"Well, it just so happens that I have just asked one of he most well respected ladies out in Gotham and she has agreed." He stated.

"Really, which of these ladies did you schedule for Friday?" She asked. This caused him to laugh out loud, causing a few people to look over at them.

"No one, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself." He said, slightly scolding her. She rolled her eyes.

"So I'm just some well respected lady that is going to clear your playboy status." Bruce leaned forward a bit, breaking the 'tall and powerful' stature he had.

"I think we both know that you are much more than something to clear some playboy's status." He told her, his voice low and maybe even, seductive. She knew her face was a deep red, and she tried to hide her smile by lightly biting her bottom lip. Her efforts seemed to be pointless, because Bruce straightened and now had a large smile plastered on his lips.

"Ms. Dent, if I didn't know any better, I would say that I make you blush." Andrea laughed.

"Well Mr. Wayne, you are a very charming individual. I'm sure you would make any woman blush." Bruce shrugged.

"Yes, but I must say, you are the only one who looks so appealing while turning scarlet." He told her. She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"If I didn't know any better Mr. Wayne, I'd say you're trying to charm your way under my skirt."

"I may have the image of a playboy, but I'm not stupid enough to try and do that to a beautiful woman such as yourself." She smiled and looked at her watch.

"It seems lunch is over." She told him. He looked at his own watch and she swore she could see a frown cross over his face.

"So it seems." He replied, standing up and throwing some money on the table for the bill. Before she could see how much money it was, he had held his hand out for her to take. When they exited the café, he kissed her hand lightly and let his lips linger slightly longer than needed. This caused her to blush, again.

"Until the next time we meet, Ms. Dent." He told her. She smiled and bowed her head.

"Until Saturday, Mr. Wayne." She agreed. He smiled and turned to walk away. Andrea smiled and began to walk down the street, slightly more enthusiastic about her date on Saturday.

---------------

**Saturday**

"I'd say that my work is done and by done, I mean I don't think I could've done better." Kimber mused as she looked over her friend. Andrea looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress she had was knee length, letting her black open toe heels show her newly manicured toes. The halter style v-neck rested right above the intricate bust design, wish looked as if the dress fabric was being pulled to the back in a few different directions which gave her waste a slender look.

Her hair was pulled back in a very loose ponytail that let a few strands frame her face and the actual pony tail was curled with a few straight strands making it stick out slightly. She had a bit more make-up on than she normally would've had. Her eye shadow was a dark grey, making her green eyes the most attention grabbing thing on her face in her opinion. The eyeliner helped along with some mascara. Her cheeks were slightly pale, but she didn't do much with blush since she was sure that she would be blushing enough as it was.

"Man, aren't you lucky that I dropped out of beauty school. You look good enough for royalty." Kimber told her, smiling as Andrea looked herself over once again.

"I look…" She trailed off.

"I believe the word you're looking for is hot." Kimber said, smiling softly.

"Thank you; I don't know what I'd do without you." Andrea said, smiling at her friend. Kimber tilted her head to the side before going through her purse and pulling out a tube of lipstick. Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"This will top it all off; I guarantee it." Andrea grabbed the tube and applied the lipstick, making a small pop before she gave back the tube.

"So, what do you think?" Andrea asked. Kimber smiled widely.

"Perfect." The sound of a doorbell echoed throughout her house, making her jump a bit. Kimber smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Andrea chuckled and walked to the door, opening it up, and smiling when she saw him. She still had not tamed the way her body reacted when she saw him, but she felt it was getting better. She now was able to talk to him, flirt with him even, but right now she simply let her eyes watch as his devoured her.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would say that I got the wrong house." He told her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Is that a complement?" She asked, grabbing her coat off the coat rack next to the door. Bruce nodded.

"It's more than a complement, it's the truth." She smiled and put her coat on.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." She told him, looking over his suit attire. He held out his arm for her to take, to which she did.

"Shall we?" She gave a nod of her head, walking out of the house and closing the door.

"We shall." He stopped.

"Shouldn't you lock the door?" He asked. She looked back at the house and shook her head.

"Kimber will take care of it. She came over tonight; I was having a problem picking out a dress." Bruce looked her up and down before he started walking again.

"She did well; you look ravishing."

"Did I mention how corny you can sound, Mr. Wayne?" She asked.

"Yes you did; a few times, Ms. Dent." She smiled and got in the silver Lamborghini that Bruce had driven. She sat down and laughed to herself, earning a weird look from Bruce when he entered the car.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"My brother would be so jealous of me right now; he's wanted a Lambo since the seventh grade." Bruce looked confused.

"Harvey?" He asked. Andrea shook her head.

"No, Eddie. I have four older brothers, well; I guess it's really only three." She told him. Bruce looked generally surprised.

"I didn't know Harvey had other siblings." Andrea nodded.

"You probably didn't know that he has fifteen first cousins on one side either." She stated.

"No, I didn't." Bruce admitted. He secretly wondered if Rachel knew how big Harvey Dent's family was, though he seriously doubted she did. Even the public wasn't aware of it, which surprised him. "Harvey never mentioned much of his family."

"No, he wouldn't. Harvey wasn't one to talk about family to the press; it was much too personal."

"He was free to discuss his love life." Bruce reminded her.

"It's a bit hard to hide that; his family is a few states away."

"Where?" He asked.

"Pennsylvania, not far from West Chester." She told him, smiling. Bruce halted the car and turned the ignition off.

"We're here." He stated. She smiled and waited until the car door was opened. When it was, Bruce held out his hand for her. She took it, enjoying the tingling sensation she had when she did. He led her into the restaurant where they were seated immediately and ordered quickly.

"Service is so fast around here." Andrea muttered in amazement.

"Well they should be. I am their boss after all; I own the restaurant." Andrea nodded her head.

"Of course you do."

"But that's enough about me. Tell me more about you." He demanded.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"What are your parents like?" He asked, seeming to be truly interested.

"Well, my dad is a hard working man; in his spare time he helps raise horses and gives horse ridding lessons. Despite all the time he spends with his prized mares, he still makes time for his family. He is a bit stubborn though, and has been getting a little crazy with old age.

My mom is fine. She spends most of her time cooking for the entire family, since she is the best cook out of everyone. She pretty much is the stay at home mom and does everything, even helps on the ranch. She has a little bit of OCD though; I guess that's why I clean my room every Sunday at 2 P.M. sharp." Andrea chuckled a bit while remembering her parents. She hadn't spoken to them recently on account of putting away criminals and all.

"What about your brothers?" Bruce asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"Why so curious?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Bruce shrugged.

"I want to get to know you more. I felt the best way to do that is to get to know about your family and then go from there." He explained.

"You don't do this much, do you?" She inquired.

"Do what?" He asked.

"The whole first date thing; it's new to you, isn't it?" Bruce gave a heavy sigh and leaned back.

"That obvious, huh?" She shrugged.

"A little." She admitted.

"Well, I've never done this on a first date, so let's give my way a try. What about your brothers, what are they like?" He repeated. Andrea sat back and tried to cram 27 years of experience with her brothers into less than thirty minutes.

"Well, I have four older brothers, including Harvey. The oldest is Edward. He is about 37, he lives down the street from my dad, and works on the ranch as a job. He is married to a woman named Marissa and they have four children; Kyle, Samantha, Brad, and Emily. Marissa is a school teacher and she sends me e-mails once a week telling me how the kids are and such. She's a very nice woman.

Next there is Anthony who is at Oxford teaching history right now. He's 35 and married to a French woman named Leah whom he met at Oxford. They have three children; twin boys, Joseph and Ronald, who are about seven, and they have a three year old daughter named Angelique. She's just adorable. Leah is a stay at home mom and they seem to do pretty well on their own.

Then there is Tim. He is 33 and was just recently married to his college sweetheart, Jennifer. Both of them are awaiting the arrival of their first child, though they refuse to find out the gender until it's born. Tim is a forensic scientist and lives a bit farther away than Eddie does. He lived across town, but it's only a five minute drive to the ranch. Jen is a doctor and specializes in neurology; she even has her own department.

Harvey was the closest to my age, being only a year older than me. Though I love all my brothers, I always felt closest with Harvey. I guess that's why I was so against him moving to Gotham, but he was determined to help people and that's what he tried to do. We were both born in this city; my dad lived here while he had a job at Wayne enterprises, but moved out a few years after I was born to start the ranch." She stopped and looked a Bruce, who was busy soaking in all the information she was giving him.

"It seems that you have a very close nit family." He stated.

"Yeah, we are pretty close." She agreed. The food came and she dug into her pork chops. Bruce ate some of his seasoned chicken with a white wine sauce before looking back up at her.

"Is it hard being so far away from them?" He asked. She thought about it for a minute, before shrugging her shoulders.

"A little; you get used to it after some time."

"I suppose." There was silence between them.

"What about you, Bruce? Do you have any family left?" She asked.

"Not unless you count Alfred." He answered.

"Alfred?" She asked.

"My butler and my oldest friend. He is like a second father to me." He told her. She nodded and stared at her plate. She couldn't imagine losing both her parents and to be without her brothers, aunts, uncles, cousins. She couldn't imagine being the only one left in her family and have nothing, but a family friend to take care of you. She looked at Bruce, only to find him looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Is it difficult?" She asked. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is what difficult?" He asked. She looked down at her plate, taking note for the first time that she had finished her food.

"To live and go through life without them. I mean, I couldn't imagine that." She muttered. She wasn't even sure that he even heard everything she said, but when she looked up at him, she was almost positive that he heard every word.

"It is difficult at times, but over the years, you grow accustom to it." She didn't respond, she simply looked into his hazel eyes and even behind the charming smile, she could see the pain he was living with.

"Did you hear about Batman?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She couldn't place it however. She turned around and saw a couple discussing it.

"About how he captured a whole group of criminals and delivered them to the police?"

"Yeah. If you ask me, I don't think he's half bad." Andrea turned back around, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I take it you're not a fan of Batman." Bruce stated.

"Can you be a fan of someone who murdered your brother?" She asked, her voice a little harsher than she intended.

"A few people don't think that he killed him." Bruce told her, defending Batman. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. Unless I get hard evidence that says otherwise, I'm not going to believe that." She explained. Bruce was silent for a minute.

"So, if he was proven innocent, you would support him?" Bruce asked. Andrea thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I guess, though I'd be a little suspicious of him. Other than that, yes. But since there is no evidence against what he did, I'm forced to come to the conclusion that he did do it." Bruce nodded his head..

"It sounds reasonable." He agreed.

"It might surprise you to find that I can be a reasonable person, Bruce." She told him. The waiter came and asked if they wanted any desert, but Bruce told him no.

"We will be going out to get desert somewhere else, thank you." Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"We will?" She asked. Bruce smirked and stood up, holding his arm out for her to take. She did and let him lead her outside and across the street, where Central Gotham Park was conveniently located.

"If I remember correctly, it is a full moon and the lake is perfect this time of night." He told her, causing her to laugh.

"Bruce, you can be so corny sometimes." She said, following him into the park.

"I prefer the term romantic." Andrea rolled her eyes and kept walking. When they got to the lake, Andrea was in awe. She had been to Central Gotham Park before, but she was much too young and she wasn't there at night. The moon glowed upon the lake, showing the delicate ripples running through, and the white water lily's caressing the surface of the water. Bruce kneeled down and plucked one for her. He delicately placed it in her hair, his rough hands gently touching her neck and ear. She blushed a deep scarlet and looked over to him.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, protectively pulling her closer to him.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked.

"Are we asking favorites now?" She jested. He chuckled and looked down at her, waiting for her answer. "Roses."

"I figured." She shrugged.

"They are a romantic kind of flower. I've always been a sucker for romantic things." She admitted.

"So you like me being 'corny', no matter what you say." He realized. She shrugged.

"I do, but like I said, you can be really corny and sometimes it makes me laugh."

"Why would me being corny make you laugh?" She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Because sometimes it seems too much like a fairytale and I stopped believing in those a long time ago, Mr. Wayne." Bruce turned so he was facing her directly. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek, making her close her eyes and savor the feeling she got from his touch.

"Maybe I can help you with that." He whispered in a low and seductive manner. Andrea opened her eyes to see his expression, only to see that his lips were gently brushing over hers. She immediately closer her eyes again and pressed her lips a little harder against his, enjoying the sudden feeling that erupted in her chest.

Bruce wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer, while his other hand traveled down to her side. She was positive he could feel the shivers she was getting from his touch, but she ignored them as she let her own hand rest upon his chest. She wasn't sure why she was surprised that his body was well toned, maybe due to the fact that she didn't think billionaires spent much time working out.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a light bite on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let him enter her mouth, enjoying the peppermint taste he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull herself closer to him, which he eagerly responded to by kissing her deeper. Andrea let one of her arms snake around to his back in an effort to bring him closer, though it seemed to have the opposite effect, as he pulled away breaking the kiss. He quickly gave her a small peck on her lips.

"Wow." She breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't suppose you would be free the same time next week?" She chuckled.

"I'm sure I could fit you into my schedule somewhere." She jested. He smirked and kissed her once more.

**-----------**

**Seven months later**

"Okay, so are you telling me that even after we presented them with the evidence, the jury still found him not guilty?" Andrea asked. Kimber shrugged.

"They said that the evidence didn't directly link him to the crime." Kimber said, stopping to put her coat up in her office. "I can't believe its cold in September."

"I know. It's the most horrible thing that could happen right now." Andrea muttered looking through her notes once more. Kimber rolled her eyes and followed Andrea into her office. She stopped and smiled.

"That boy never stops, does he?" She asked, causing Andrea to look up. She sighed and walked over to her desk, smiling softly as she saw what was on it. There was a stuffed teddy bear that was holding a single white rose. She smiled and put the bear on her shelf. Kimber walked over and looked at the bear.

"I'm so jealous. You're dating Bruce Wayne, who has no problem spoiling you rotten." She noted.

"I have a problem with it." Andrea muttered.

"Why would you have a problem with that?" Kimber asked.. Andrea shrugged.

"I guess I'm not used to it; a simple dinner would be ten times better than going out to some fancy restaurant." She explained. Kimber looked at her like she was crazy.

"I give it another month and you'll get used to it." Kimber told her. Andrea's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Andrea Dent." She answered automatically.

"Enjoy your gift?" Andrea smiled immediately.

"I always enjoy my gifts, but you don't have to get me one every other day Bruce." She told him. She heard Kimber scoff and glared at her.

"I enjoy sending them. What's a few dollars for the most Beautiful D.A. this city has ever seen?" Andrea smiled widely.

"See, you're being corny again." She reminded him. He chuckled.

"So, what do you say about dinner tonight? I know this perfect restaurant that overlooks the city." Andrea bit her lip.

"Well, actually, I was hoping we could do something different." She said. Bruce was silent for a moment.

"What do you want to do then?" He asked.

"I'll make you dinner." She stated. Kimber raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Can you cook?" Bruce teased. Andrea laughed.

"Of course I can cook!" Kimber began to laugh, already figuring out what Bruce had asked.

"Okay, what time should I come over?" He asked.

"I guess around seven." She told him.

"Very well, I will be there at seven."

"Oh, and Bruce?"

"Yes?" Andrea paused.

"You can ditch the business suit."


	4. Chapter 4

_Blah, new chapter. Enjoy._

_I still really love reviews. I appreciate them. :D_

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Batman, I have the movies, but i doubt it's the same thing as owning Christian Bale. I do own Andrea and other Original Characters._**

* * *

"No mom, I'm not avoiding you. I'm just really busy." Andrea said into her cell phone.

"Well, it's not like you've been calling us lately." Her mother reminded her.

"I've been busy. You'd be surprised how much effort it takes to put these guys into prison." Andrea explained, checking to make sure the spaghetti sauce was fine.

"I hope you're being safe. That city is much too dangerous for you, Andy." Andrea rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady."

"Did I ever tell you how creepy that is? I'm on the phone with you and you still can tell when I roll my eyes." Her mother laughed.

"Yes well, anyway, are you going to explain your e-mail?" He mother asked.

"What about my e-mail?" Andrea asked, getting some French bread from her fridge.

"Come on Andrea, who is this mystery guy you've been dating? Are we meeting him on Thanksgiving? Are you coming to the ranch for Thanksgiving?" Andrea smiled at her mother being nosey.

"Well, his name is Bruce. I've been dating him for about seven months and he is just wonderful. I don't know if he is coming with me for Thanksgiving. I haven't asked him yet, but I will be coming to the ranch, with or without him."

"That's wonderful honey; we were worried you weren't going to find anyone. As for Thanksgiving, tell us what flight you're going to be on so I can-"

"Is that Andy? ANDY, IS THAT YOU ON THERE?" Andrea pulled the phone away from her ear for a second due to the change of volume. When she put the phone back to her ear, she heard arguing.

"Edward, you are a thirty-seven year old man! There is no reason for you to be so childish and yell at your sister over the phone." She heard her mother scold. There was the sound of shuffling and she knew someone took the phone.

"Andy?" She heard a deeper voice ask. She chuckled.

"Hey, Eddie. How's it going?" She asked.

"How come you haven't called? All you do is send me damn e-mails about how you're coming home for Thanksgiving and you're dating some dude, who, by the way, I have not met." Eddie scolded.

"Eddie, you know I'm busy and I'm sorry; I thought the e-mails would be good enough to tie you over for now." Eddie scoffed.

"You know I'm no good with technology." Andrea began breading up some chicken.

"Well I thought you could handle a simple e-mail." She shot at him.

"Ouch Andy. You know, we can't always be all smart and go to Harvard like you." He shot back playfully.

"Eddie, you went to Yale." She reminded him.

"Not the point Andy."

"Is that Andy on the phone?" Another male voice asked.

"So what if it is?" Eddie asked.

"I want to talk to her." The voice stated.

"Well grab a number and wait in line, buddy."

"Edward Derrick Dent, give the phone to your brother this instant! Everyone should get a chance to talk to her!" She heard her mother shout. Andrea rolled her eyes and could only imagine what was going on at home. Eddie mumbled something incoherent and handed the phone off.

"Hey Andy." She heard someone say.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just work and taking care of a pregnant wife.." He said. She smiled.

"Sounds like fun." She muttered sarcastically. Tim laughed.

"I hear you're having some fun of your own." Andrea blushed.

"I suppose I am." She agreed.

"I hope you're using protection." He told her. She gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. She forgot how blunt Time could be; he knew how it was and pretty much told you what he thought, where as Eddie would rather not talk about certain things.

"He better not even need protection! If he's doing that I'll kill that son of a-" Eddie started, but then was cut off.

"Hey, watch your language!" Her mother scolded.

"Timmy, it's not like that." She said.

"Really, it's not?" He asked, seemingly genuinely surprised.

"Wait, she's been dating the guy for seven months and they haven't done that?" Eddie asked in the background.

"That's what she tells me." Tim answered him.

"Damn, you know that guy has got to be going crazy." Eddie answered. Andrea sighed.

"Hey Tim, is dad around?" She asked, finishing frying the chicken.

"No, he is working late tonight." He answered.

"Alright, well I have to go. Tell the family I said bye." She said.

"BYE ANDY! CALL, DON'T SEND E-MAILS!" Eddie shouted from over the phone.

"Bye Andy." Tim said a little less enthusiastically.

"Bye guys." She said, hanging up the phone and concentrating on dinner. She probably got fifteen minutes into the dinner when the doorbell rang. She quickly put her spoon down, answered the door, and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Bruce had indeed left his suit at home. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey tee-shirt that fit his figure quite nicely. He also had a leather jacket on and his hair was messy.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. She looked at her clock and saw that it was close to seven thirty. She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Come in." She said, moving aside in order for him to move in. Bruce smiled and walked in, waiting for her to close the door. When she did, he quickly turned around and embraced her, pushing her up against the door. She didn't really mind it. His lips moved against hers ferociously as his hand traveled up her back. His other hand rested on her thigh, stroking it with his thumb. After a while, he broke away from their passionate kiss and then left her a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you decided to do this." He said. She smiled.

"Why?" He smirked and leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear.

"I don't think I could get away with that in public." His voice was deep and sultry, which made her shiver.

"You could, at least on my part." She answered back. He smiled and kissed her forehead, leaving her a little disappointed.

"What's for dinner?" She smiled and led him to her kitchen.

"You can sit down at the island; I still have a little work to do." She told him. Bruce sat down at the island and took his jacket off. Her home was no where as big as his penthouse, but it seemed to have a very homey feel to it. Andrea placed a glass of wine in front of him and he smiled in appreciation. She smiled back at him and turned around.

Bruce had never seen her in anything casual. Most of the time that he saw her, she was wearing her business clothes or a nice cocktail dress or evening gown. But now that he saw her in a pair of fitting jeans and a tank-top, he saw that she was born for casual wear. The jeans she wore seemed to fit her hips and backside perfectly and formed around her legs, leaving no imagination to what her figure was like.

"I like your casual wear." He mused out loud. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm sure you do." She replied, continuing to chop something up. Bruce stood up and quietly made his way so he was standing behind her. She was so busy chopping that she wasn't prepared for him to wrap his arms around her waist. She jumped, almost cutting herself, but Bruce's strong hand steadied hers before she could.

"Sorry." He whispered. She nodded her head.

"It's fine, I just didn't hear you." She explained. Bruce moved his hand but let it rest around her waist with his other arm. She continued to make dinner, trying to concentrate on the food. She soon found that was difficult, due to the fact that Bruce had decided her neck was more appealing than the food.

"Bruce, I'm trying to make dinner." She told him. He sighed and pulled away.

"Alright, I'll be good." He muttered, walking back to the island.

"I'm almost done, I promise." She told him, finishing up the pasta. Bruce waited until she served dinner, then dug in almost immediately.

"This is really good." He said, almost shocked. She smiled as she sat down across from him with her own plate.

"I told you I can cook." She explained.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you." She laughed.

"It's fine, you can do the dishes." She stated. He raised an eyebrow.

"You might have to teach me how." He admitted. This caused Andrea to laugh.

"You can't wash dishes?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It's not like I really needed to learn. I know the mechanics of it, but I wouldn't suggest that you make me do them alone." She sighed.

"You're such a Richie." She muttered. He laughed and finished his food.

"Fantastic! The best food I've ever had!" He told her. She blushed a bit.

"It's my mom's recipe. It cost a two hour conversation with her just to get the damn thing, not to mention it's Friday, so both my brothers were fighting over the phone." She told him, muttering the last part.

"It sounds like they missed you." He stated. She finished and grabbed his plate taking it over to the sink and letting it soak in some hot water.

"It's more like they wanted to know who I'm going out with. They are so nosey." She explained. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Really? And you told them who I was?" She smiled wickedly.

"Not really. I said your name was Bruce and that I liked you, but other than that I didn't go into details." She explained.

"Why?" He inquired, standing up and walking over to her. She shrugged and began to do the dishes.

"Because if I went into details with them, I'd have six phone calls from my cousins asking if you were any good in bed." She told him, not even realizing that she said the last part. Bruce smiled and grabbed a dish, attempting to clean it.

"Would you have answered them?" He asked, handing her the plate. She touched it up before putting it in the drying rack.

"Answered what?" She asked, trying to finish up the last of her dishes. She was silently glad she put most of them in the dish washer. Bruce leaned down and let his mouth linger near her ear for a moment.

"If I was good in bed." She accidentally let the plate slip from out of her hands, causing a clank in the sink. She looked at Bruce, not surprised to see him trying to hold back a smile. She swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"Probably not." She told him.

"Why not?" He answered, moving closer to her. His hands were on her hips and he was pulling her closer. She had trouble finding her words; she had a feeling she knew where this was going to end.

"Because I have a feeling that if I did, they would be lining up to meet you." She answered breathlessly. He smirked and let one hand caress her cheek.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"But it's not like I can really give them a straight answer seeing as um, well, we really haven't, uh, explored that part quite, um, yet." She said. She knew she was as red as an apple at this point; she could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks.

"Maybe we should give them something for you to tell them." He told her, leaning down and kissing her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle through his hair. Just as soon as she felt his hand creep up her back and under her shirt, her cell phone went off causing her to give a groan of annoyance. She went to break away, but Bruce pulled her back.

"Ignore it." He whispered, the desperation obvious in his voice. He kissed her again, but she pulled back.

"I have to answer." She told him, reaching over and picking up her phone. She sighed when she saw it was her mother.

"Call her back." Bruce said, moving his lips to her neck.

"Bruce, my mom is going to go insane unless I pick up." She replied, her breath hitching slightly when he hit a sweet spot.

"Call her back. She can last an hour or two." She laughed and pulled his face up to hers, where she kissed him then pulled away.

"Hey mom." She answered picking up the phone. She heard Bruce give a small groan of annoyance.

"Hey Andy, it's your dad." Andrea was taken back.

"Hey dad, why are you using mom's phone?" She asked.

"I lost mine on the ranch." He told her.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." There was a pause.

"You're probably right." She agreed.

"Alright baby doll, I was just calling to tell you that I was checking on Noir for you." He told her. She smiled.

"How is she doing?" She asked. She hadn't thought of Noir in the longest time.

"Well, she mated with a stallion." He said.

"Which one?" She asked. Bruce came up behind her and began to rub her back. She smiled at him and put a finger to her lips.

"Azul, Harvey's old horse." Andrea laughed.

"Of course." She muttered.

"The foal should be born around Thanksgiving, so you'll see it when you come and visit." He stated.

"I can't wait." She told him.

"Are you bringing that guy you've been seeing?" He asked. She sighed and looked at Bruce, who was now kissing the bare skin on her arm, smiling when he saw the goose bumps erupt on her skin.

"I don' know, I'll ask him and e-mail you with an answer later." She heard her father sigh.

"What is it with you kids and the e-mailing? You know I'm no good around a computer." Andrea only heard the second half of what her father said, because Bruce was currently kissing up her arm then up her neck and lightly nibbling on her ear.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll call mom as soon as I can. I have to go." She said, trying her best not to make a noise that she knew she would regret.

"Oh, okay baby doll. I'll see you Thanksgiving."

"Okay dad, see you Thanksgiving." She said, hanging up her phone. The second she did, Bruce turned her around and propped her up on the counter. His mouth was attached to her mouth in an instant. She sighed into his mouth and let her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him toward her slightly. After a second, he pulled away and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You couldn't wait until after I was done talking to my dad to tantalize me?" She asked him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. She nodded her head..

"He was just calling to say hi and he wants to confirm me flying home for Thanksgiving." Bruce nodded.

"So you're not going to be in Gotham for Thanksgiving?" He asked. She shook her head. Bruce smiled and looked at her neck, where her cross pendant lay. He gently lifted his hand to play with it.

"Hey, Bruce." She stared.

"Yes." He answered looking up at her.

"I'm not sure if you had any plans for Thanksgiving, but if you don't, I'd love it if you came with me to meet my family." She said. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to meet your family?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why? Do you not want to meet them?" She asked.

"No, I just didn't expect you to want me to meet your family. What if they don't approve?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. I love you, so they will too." Andrea stopped, realizing what she said. Bruce didn't say anything, just looked into her eyes. She felt like and idiot immediately. "Bruce, I'm-"

"I love you too." He said, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She felt her heart jump for joy; her stomach felt like it was exploding, in a good way of course. She deepened the kiss right away and pressed her body against his, enjoying his body's reaction to her own. She quickly moved to bring his shirt above his head, and discarded it on the floor.

He grabbed her thighs and made her wrap her lags around his waist as he picked her up, leaving the kitchen and moving to the bedroom, where their love was forged into one being for one night and would most likely be followed by many more.

---------------

Light flooded into Andrea's room, making her groan and turn over away from the window. When she did, she didn't feel another presence in the bed, which irked her. She knew Bruce was over last night, but why wasn't he here? She got her answer when she saw a few rose petals on the pillow Bruce was using and a note on top of them. After reading the note, she smiled and got out of bed to get ready for her day.

_Had some work and I didn't want to wake you. Lunch Monday? I love you._

--------------

Bruce crawled back into the Batcave around five in the morning. He didn't mean to stay out as Batman so late, but he didn't expect to spend so much time over Andrea's either, not that he was complaining. He sat down on his stool after taking his suit off and began to stitch his arm up. It didn't take long and afterwards, he turned on the news. Not five seconds into it did Andrea show up on the screen. Bruce smiled and turned up the volume.

"Tomorrow is the trial of Mark Johnson, who was reportedly caught after being seen at a jewelry store with the Joker. An Arkham doctor reviewed Mr. Johnson and found that there was no trace of insanity. Ms. Dent stated that if he cooperates, she will be more than happy to give him a lower sentence, as long as he gives information about the Joker." Bruce turned the volume off, not caring to pay any more attention.

His thoughts drifted to last night, when she told him she loved him. It might not have been intentional, but she still admitted it. He couldn't seem to tell himself that he didn't love her; he knew deep down that did and he loved her from day one. However, he wasn't sure that he could get much closer to her due to Batman. He knew she wasn't to keen on the idea of Batman, so he had no idea how she would react to him being the one and only Dark Knight.

"Here you are Master Wayne. Did you enjoy your night with Ms. Dent?" Alfred asked, placing a tray of food in front of him. Bruce smirked.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking Alfred." Bruce replied. Bruce began typing on his computer while sipping a cup of coffee.

"I suppose you told her." Bruce stopped typing and looked at him.

"Told her what?" He asked. Alfred grinned.

"That you love her." Bruce bit his lip.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. Alfred shrugged.

"To me it is, sir, but I've known you for your whole life. There isn't much you can hide from me." Bruce sighed.

"Yes, I told her." He muttered.

"And?" Alfred urged.

"Well, she said it first." Alfred smiled.

"That's fantastic!" Bruce nodded.

"I don't know how long it's going to last though." He admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked back at the case that held his bat suit and sighed.

"She hates Batman." He told Alfred, standing up and walking over to his suit.

"Maybe she wouldn't hate him if she knew who he was." Bruce shook his head.

"No, she won't stop hating him until he is behind bars or if she finds out what really happened to Harvey. I can't let either happen."

--------------

"Mr. Johnson, you do realize that you agreed to help us, don't you?" Kimber asked the man in front of them. Andrea crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared angrily at the man. Thanks to him, she missed her lunch date with Bruce and she wasn't to keen about it. Mr. Johnson chuckled.

"Even if I told you where he was, you can't beat him. Only the bat can." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Knowing the bat, he would probably join him. He did, after all, kill off the best thing Gotham had." Andrea shot. Johnson glared at her.

"You got it all wrong, lady. You're under the impression that your good old brother was a white knight until the day that he died. My boss and the fingerprints on that gun you found at the scene say differently." Kimber scoffed.

"We're supposed to believe that Harvey Dent killed those people? This isn't helping us. If you don't help us, we can't promise you a shorter jail time." Johnson ignored Kimber and looked at Andrea..

"The Joker caught Harvey Dent at the best time, when he was bitching about his poor whore dying. After a few minutes of convincing, it didn't take much to set Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent off on a killing spree.." Andrea slammed her fist on the table, ignoring the sudden wave of pain going through her arm.

"You are a lying son of a-"

"If you don't believe me, go into archives and find the case of Carol Smith. The top video tape has footage of him killing a cop, the prints on the gun are all his, and I bet if you asked the good old Commissioner Gordon what really happened that night, you would be surprised. The bat is innocent; he was just saving Gordon's family." Andrea was silent, then stood straight and walked out of the room. She quickly made her way to the crime lab where she saw a woman writing a report with the gun next to her.

"Whose prints were on it?" She asked. The woman jumped and looked confused.

"Ms. Dent?"

"Whose prints were on the gun?" She asked. The woman looked at the report and her eyebrows became furrowed.

"It's says that they match Harvey Dent, but I think they might have made a mistake." She muttered.

"I never make a mistake." Another voice said. An older man walked up to her, frowning as he did.

"Dr. Grissom." Andrea stated.

"I'm sorry, Andrea. The prints match Harvey's and Harvey's alone." She sighed and bit her lip, before looking at a video tape not too far away from the gun.

"Oh, some man dropped this off saying that you had to watch it." The woman said, handing it to her. Andrea walked over to the T.V.. and popped the tape in right away. At first it was just a man sitting at a bar, drinking, until Harvey came into the picture. They seemed to talk before Harvey flipped a coin then raised his gun to shoot the man point blank. He turned toward the camera and Andrea was shocked to see he was deformed, probably from the accident.

"Was that Harvey Dent?" The woman asked. Andrea stared at the screen for a moment before storming out of the crime lab and straight to Commissioner Gordon's office, not bothering to talk to anyone else.

"Ms. Dent, you can't go in there." His secretary shouted. Andrea ignored her and walked in the office, slamming the door as she did.

"You lied to me!" She shouted. Gordon jumped a little while his wife raised and eyebrow and moved closer to her husband.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ms. Dent." Andrea walked up to his desk and glared at him.

"There is footage of him killing that cop! You said that he went to the warehouse to make sure you and your family was safe from the Batman. What really happened there, Commissioner?" She asked. The commissioner was silent.

"Ms. Dent, you have to realize that we had to keep it a secret. If the public knew-" Andrea cut him off.

"His family had the right to know what really happened!" Mrs. Gordon grabbed her husband's arm.

"We needed to make sure all his hard work didn't go down the drain. If the people of Gotham knew what happened, then all those criminals would be let free." Andrea was silent and ran a hand through her hair.

"Is Batman innocent?" She asked. Gordon was silent.

"Yes, he saved my son. Harvey was going to kill him." Andrea felt a lump in her throat and sat down in a chair across from Gordon's desk. She felt her eyes sting a little bit and knew she was going to cry soon. She had defended her brother to the end, just to find out that he was completely guilty and Batman was innocent.

"We can't let the public know about it, if they do-" The commissioner was cut off by his wife.

"It's too late for that." She muttered. Andrea looked at her confused, and followed her eye line to the T.V., where a clip of the tape where Harvey shot the man was playing.

"How the hell did they get that damn video?" Gordon hissed, walking out of the room. Andrea watched the video again and followed Gordon out, only to run into Kimber, who looked distressed.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Andrea shook her head.

"I need to go to my office." She muttered. Kimber looked worried but nodded her head and walked with her outside. As soon as they did, they were bombarded with tons of flashes and people shouting.

"Ms. Dent, how does it feel to find the truth about your brother?"

"What do you have to say about all the criminals your brother put away suddenly putting in for an early bail?"

"What does Bruce have to say about your brother being a murderer?" Andrea quickly moved through the crowd, getting to the car with Kimber right behind her. As soon as the door was shut, the car took off, leaving the reporters behind. There was about two seconds of silence before tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kimber put a hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry." Andrea said nothing, simply stared out the window. After a moment she spoke, though it didn't seem to be to Kimber.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" She asked, a few more tears falling down her cheeks.

-------------

"Andrea, Bruce called again." Kimber told her friend. Andrea nodded, but her gaze never lifted from the photo that sat on her desk. Kimber sighed and walked up behind her friend and hugged her.

"I called my mom." Andrea muttered.

"And?" Kimber asked. Andrea sighed as a few more tears fell down her cheeks.

"She began to cry and then my dad took the phone to ask what happened. He was so silent when I told him. I don't think I've ever heard my family sound so stoic." She muttered. Kimber gave her a small squeeze in her hug.

"I'm so sorry Andy." She whispered. Andrea stood up, forcing Kimber to let go of her. Andrea grabbed her coat and put it on.

"I'm going to head home." She mumbled. Kimber nodded.

"Do you want me to call a car?" Andrea shook her head.

"I'm going to walk home." She told her. Kimber looked worried.

"Are you sure? I mean, you didn't have the best luck last time."

"I don't care." Andrea said, walking out the door and out of the building. She stopped for a minute when she realized it was pouring rain. She sighed and started home again; taking the long way and going through some back roads.

"Now, why is a fine looking lady like you walking through a place like this?" Andrea looked over; already knowing who the cynical voice belonged too.

"What do you want?" She asked. The Joker stepped out of the shadows, a knife twirling in his hand. She took a step back and looked at the knife warily.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked moving foreword.

"It's your fault." She hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I do a lot of things; you might want to narrow it down a bit." He stated, licking his scared lips. She tried to hold back a face of disgust.

"It's because of you that Harvey is dead."

"Ah yes, Mr. Dent. I may have had a hand in that one." He admitted. She stepped forward.

"You bastard, I should-" She was cut off by him grabbing the back of her head and pulling her close, sticking the knife in her mouth once more. Andrea was still as she glared at him.

"Let me tell you something, anyone can become insane. It just takes a little incentive." He pulled the knife away and pushed her back, causing her to hit a wall. He snapped his fingers and a few men in clown masks jumped out, staggering toward her.

"Pack her up." The Joker told them, turning around to walk away. Just as he turned around, a force knocked him back, causing him to laugh hysterically. Batman emerged from the shadows and glared at the Joker. A goon went to attack him, but Andrea kicked him, making him fall to the ground. The other goons began to go after her, but she fought them off. When she was done fighting the last one, she looked over to see Batman tying them up.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"He got away." Batman answered.

"What?" She asked, her voice louder than she intended.

"I went to help you." She clenched her fists.

"I didn't need your help! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!" She snapped. She took a few steps toward him so she could see him better.

"You didn't see the guy coming at you with a knife."

"You let him get away!"

"There was nothing that I-" Andrea slapped him across the face. She made note to aim for the lower part of his head, seeing at the top was covered with amour.

"That mad man killed my brother and you're telling me that there was nothing you could do?" She hissed.

"He's killed more than just your brother." Batman pointed out. Another slap made its way across his face.

"You should've killed him! Why did you let him live?" She asked, this time throwing a punch. It made contact with his jaw, but she knew that she didn't leave much of a bruise.

"I don't kill anyone. No one is beyond saving." His gravely voice told her. She went to punch him again, but he grabbed her fist before it made contact. She tried to pull her fist away, glaring at him when she found it pointless.

"He is far beyond saving." She hissed.

"Harvey wasn't." He told her. Tears stung her eyes as they escaped through their prison and made their way down her cheeks. She looked down and tried not to sob, though she was finding it hard to do so.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. Batman let go of her fist and she let it drop to the side of her arm.

"Get some rest." She nodded.

"Okay." She muttered. She was much too drained to fight with him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to visit a friend of mine."

"Is she trustworthy?" Batman asked.

"He should be. If not, it wasn't worth telling him that I loved him." Batman was silent.

"Take a cab." He told her, disappearing into the night. She made her way to the main street where there was a ton of cars and hailed a taxi.

"Where to Miss?"

"Bruce Wayne's Penthouse, please." The man turned around and looked at her funny. She just shrugged.

"Mr. Wayne's Penthouse? Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I'm, uh, his lawyer." She answered. He shrugged and began to drive. Andrea sighed as she let her forehead rest against the glass window. Outside was a blur of people, walking, talking, dating, and enjoying life to its fullest. They had no idea how difficult it was to find out that their brother just turned out to be a psycho maniac.

The cab stopped at a red light and she saw a small poster on a telephone pole. It wasn't flashy, but it was still noticeable. 'Batman Innocent, Gotham's Knight Returns!' was what it read; loud and clear. She looked up at the sky, as best as she could through the taxi window, and shook her head. Batman may have been innocent, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a criminal. She still believed that he deserved to be behind bars, even if he hasn't killed anyone.

"Miss, we're here." The driver spoke, cutting through her train of thought. She nodded, paid the amount needed, and got out of the car, quietly walking into the apartment building. Not hesitating to even ask which room he was in, she went straight to the elevator and hit the 'up' button. Instead of going up, it seemed to buzz someone.

"Hello?" She heard an English accent ask.

"Alfred, its Andrea. Is Bruce home?" There was a long pause before he answered.

"Yes he is, Ms. Dent. I'll let you up." He replied.

"Thank you." She told him. She stood in the back of the elevator and leaned against the wall. The doors opened and she was met by Alfred smiling at her.

"Good evening Ms. Dent. Is everything alright?"

"You know that I hate it when you call me Ms. Dent, Alfred." She told him, forcing a smile on her face. Alfred chuckled.

"My apologies, Ms. Andrea." He said bowing his head a little. She chuckled at his much too formal gesture, but quickly sobered.

"Where is Bruce?" She asked.

"In his room, I believe. He is most likely sleeping or reading something." Andrea nodded.

"Thank you Alfred." She muttered, quickly moving her way through the penthouse to find him. When she did, she found him in his room and saw that he was currently reading the newspaper. She knocked on the door, causing him to look up from the couch he was sitting on and stare at her.

"Andy, I wasn't expecting you." He told her, standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, I was just… uh, I had to call my mom." She mumbled. The conversation she had with her mother came back to memory, causing her eyes to well up.

"Andrea, are you-" She cut him off by throwing herself into his chest, not being able to hold back anymore tears. Bruce immediately wrapped his arms around her and led her toward the bed. He sat down and pulled her down with him, making sure she was in a comfortable position.

"He was crazy, my older brother was crazy." She mumbled. Bruce just ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly. She continued to sob, muttering things into Bruce's shirt that he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Harvey was a great man. He just got lost and confused.." She looked up at Bruce, her eyes red and a bit puffy.

"I never thought that could happen to him. I always thought… I thought I knew that." She sighed and let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. Bruce lifted his hand and gently brushed them away.

"Sometimes when we fall, we can't pick ourselves back up, no matter what we may think." He told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. They stayed like that for a moment before she finally stopped her tears and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Bruce looked at her confused.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked. She gestured toward his shirt.

"Your shirt is wet." She stated. Bruce chuckled.

"I'm sure it won't be ruined and I can always buy a hundred more." Andrea chuckled and stood up.

"I guess I had better be going." Bruce stood up and grabbed her by her waist.

"I think you should stay." Bruce said, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for that tonight." Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I never said anything about that. It's late and you need some rest." He told her, kissing her forehead lightly. She sighed and looked at his bed, which looked quite comfortable indeed.

"Alright, but I have work tomorrow." She reminded him.

"I'll have Alfred bring over a few of your things." He told her. She nodded and looked around.

"Do you think it would be okay to take a shower?" She asked. He smirked and she rolled her eyes, smacking him playfully.

"Yes, you may. Do you want something to wear?" He asked. She nodded and he went through his things, finding an old tee shirt and sweats.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"They might be a little big for you, but they should work." She smiled.

"I'm sure I will be fine." She told him, walking into the bathroom. When she did, she had to stop and admire it for a minute. She couldn't help it; his bathroom was ten times grander than hers was. She quickly jumped into the shower, washing away all of the events that happened that day. Of course she didn't have any shampoo, so she was forced to use some of Bruce's. She hoped he didn't mind.

After showering, she quickly dried off and changed, making sure she dried her hair a little bit before walking into his room. She saw him talking with Alfred for a moment before Alfred left and he was left alone. He turned around and his eyes met her. He smiled warmly before walking over to her.

"You feel better?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, pulling up the very loose pants. She moved closer to him so she was hugging him, her head against his chest.

"I'm so tired." She muttered. In one swift motion, Bruce picked her up bridal style, causing her to jump slightly.

"I think we should get you to bed." He whispered in her ear. Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Don't drop me." She jested. Bruce chuckled and carried her over to the bed, placing her down gently.

"I would never let you go." He told her, kissing her lips softly. He pulled away and got into the bed next to her, pulling the satin covers up to her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She muttered as she drifted off.

"I love you too."

-----------

Bruce gazed at the woman sleeping on his chest; her blonde hair was covering half her face, so he decided to move it away. The pale light from the moon made her pale skin look white, but it suited her just the same

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, savoring the smell that radiated off her. He knew it was his shampoo, but he loved the smell of it on her. He liked his clothes on her, he liked that fact that she loved him, and he loved her. He loved how simple she was and he loved everything that they had in common; books, movies, music, and even some philosophies on everyday life. They only really disagreed on one thing.

Batman. He couldn't blame her. Until just recently, she thought he killed her brother. Not to mention the fact that she didn't seem too happy with him saving her all the time. She was very stubborn, she had a temper like no other, and she threw a good right hook. It all made him smile.

He knew that he loved her, there was no doubt about it, but he wasn't sure how they were going to progress in the relationship if he was hitting this snag with her hating Batman. She moved slightly, snuggling closer to him, and muttering something incoherent in her sleep. Bruce smiled and pulled her closer. He would worry about that snag later.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another Chapter, yay! I actually have this story finished, and I have up to chapter nine edited, the rest is with my personal editor, who is taking time out of her busy schedual to read my piece of crap story. _

_Anyway, I love Review and accept critisism, as long as it's constructive. I don't appreciate insults, and if you send one, don't be suprised when I shoot one back, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is with school and crap, I don't need a bunch of people harassing me over the internet. If I make a mistake, just tell me, don't tell me that my writing is not 'Intellegent' and all. If you don't Like it, please, just ignore it and find a story that suits your i__ntellectual needs._

_Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood, freakin band teacher. grrr._

_But review are nice, and thank you to those who favorited the story and everything._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, nor Christian Bale. I do own Andrea and other OC's. Please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later

"Bruce, what is wrong with going on a regular plane?" She asked.

"Because I have my own plane and we don't have to worry about the long lines." He explained. Andrea crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Just because you are rich does not mean that you have to flaunt it. It makes you come off as superficial." She told him. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't care about me being superficial last night.." He replied, moving closer to her. She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. Bruce saw through her struggle and pressed his lips onto hers. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He smirked against her lips and pulled away.

"Bruce." She whined. He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"The private jet?" He asked. She sighed heavily.

"I suppose." She agreed. He smiled as they took an alternate root in the airport. Andrea tried to ignore the stares from people as she walked hand in hand with Bruce through the airport. When they finally got to the plane, she was a bit shocked when she saw it.

"Like it?" Bruce asked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, which was taken out of her hands and taken onto the plane. She looked like she was going to say something, but stopped; she was too late to say anything. Bruce quickly took her hand in his and guided her into the plane. She was surprised to see the interior was much grander than she thought. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought it was a small upscale apartment.

"Wow." She whispered. Bruce smirked, seeming a bit smug. He brought her to the couch and sat down next to her. A woman walked up to them wearing a light blue flight attendants outfit.

"Is there anything you need Mr. Wayne, Miss…" She trailed off and looked at Andrea.

"Dent, Ms. Dent." The woman plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Just some champagne, please." Bruce told her.

"We will be lifting off in a few minutes." The woman told him, smiling. As soon as she left, Bruce turned his attention on Andrea..

"Are you okay? Do you need something? I can get you anything you want, a special drink, a dinner, a massage-"

"Bruce, I really don't need any of those things." She told him.

"You should have them." He told her. She sighed and turned toward him.

"Bruce, you should know by now that I hate that." Bruce looked confused.

"Hate what?" He asked. Andrea shook her head.

"I don't need all of this, I don't need a massage, and I don't need anything special." She told him, crossing her arms.

"Then what do you need?" He asked. She took his hand in hers and stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Just you, and only you. You're a great guy Bruce, but sometimes it wouldn't kill you to come down from your billion dollar pedestal and join the rest of us." Bruce sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I just want to make you happy." She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm happy with being with you; gifts or no gifts. Although I don't mind the gifts every once and a while, I don't want them every other day." She said. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Mr. Wayne, your champagne." The stewardess announced, holding a tray with a bottle and two glasses. Bruce took one glass and handed it to Andrea, then took the other one and the bottle.

"Thank you. That will be all." She gave a small smile.

"We will lift off in one minute so please buckle your seatbelts." Andrea took a sip of her drink and buckled up. She looked out the window as they took off and didn't fail to notice Bruce holding her hand and stroking it lightly.

-----------------

"Finally, I was wondering if that plane ride was ever going to end!" Andrea exclaimed as they entered the airport.

"Funny, you slept for half of it." Bruce told her, squeezing her hand gently.

"I was tired. That bed came in handy, thought it wasn't very comfortable." She told him, pulling her suitcase along.

"You weren't complaining when we were using it." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush scarlet.

"That was different. Why do you think I was tired after words?" She shot back.

"Am I that good?"

"More along the lines of you were going so fast and I had to try and slow you down a little." She jested. Bruce chuckled and kissed her lightly. Andrea looked forward and smiled widely. She let go of Bruce's hand and began to run, leaving her suitcase behind. She forgot all about her things as she spotted him.

His brown hair was messy, covering his tan face just slightly. His brown eyes were searching the crowd, but brightened upon seeing her. He was wearing a pair of washed out jeans with work boots with a wannabe cowboy belt. His flannel jacket covered his white tank top that had one or two specks of dirt on it. Even under the jacket, you could tell he was a heavy labor man due to the amount of muscle that was accumulating on his arms.

"Eddie!" She shouted, jumping into his awaiting arms. He twirled her around, his low and rough voice laughing out loud. He let her down and pulled away, roughing her hair a bit.

"Hey Andy, how was your flight?" He asked.

"It was great. We used Bruce's jet so I can't complain." She told him nonchalantly. Eddie looked confused.

"Who's Bruce?" He asked.

"I'm Bruce." A new voice said. Andrea looked over and smiled as Bruce walked to her side, carrying her suitcase.

"Oh, you're Bruce." Eddie said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Bruce Wayne." He told him. Eddie smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eddie Dent, Andy's brother." He told him.

"Andrea's told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same." Eddie replied, shooting a look at Andy.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" She asked.

"They're back at mom's house. She wants to make a big dinner tonight."

"I came though." She heard. She looked over and smiled brightly, pulling the man into a hug.

"Timmy, I was hoping you'd be here." She told him, pulling away. His short brown hair gave him a clean cut look and his green eyes sparkled with excitement. He wore a white dress shirt with a heavy leather jacket. His black dress shoes and pants indicated that he had just gotten off from work. Though he wasn't as muscular as his brother, he wasn't exactly wimpy looking.

"Of course I'd be here, Andy. Someone had o drive since we can't all fit in Ed's truck." He told her. She laughed and turned to Bruce.

"Bruce, this is my brother Timmy. Timmy, this is Bruce, my boyfriend." Tim reached out and shook his head, smiling a bit.

"You are using protection, aren't you?" He asked. Bruce looked a bit taken back by his comment. Eddie smacked his brother in the back of the head, shaking his own. Andy had her face in her hand while shaking her head.

"Tim, I told you to keep quiet about that." Tim shrugged.

"I'm just curious." He asked. Eddie sighed and grabbed Andrea's bag from Bruce, who looked like he was going to object, but didn't have time as Tim took his bag as well.

"Guys, we can carry them ourselves." Andy told them.

"No way, you are our guests. Plus, mom would flip if she found out that I made you carry your bags through the terminal." Edward told her.

"Curse mom and her old fashion Italian ways." Tim muttered.

"Bless her for her excellent cooking." Eddie stated. Andrea laughed and took Bruce's hand, following her brothers through the airport.

"They aren't so bad." Bruce whispered in her ear.

"No, they're pretty easy going. It's my cousins you need to watch out for." She told him, smirking mischief.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Most of them will suffocate you with questions and or marriage proposals." Eddie said, smiling as well.

"But I'm dating their cousin." Bruce stated.

"It hasn't stopped them before." Tim mumbled. Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at Andrea, who sighed.

"We only have six girls in this generation and two of them, including myself, are pretty self sufficient women. Well, maybe three, but we aren't too sure about Kate. The rest will stoop to any level to get their hands on some guy who has a good amount of money." She explained.

"Why?"

"Our father's parents were pretty rich. They had a lot of their money stored away. When they passed away, they left all of it to our father, who put it all into his ranch. That's why we are pretty successful, but they left their two other children out in the dust with no money. Since they were living off their parents, they were stuck.

They ended up marrying pretty upscale people of the town, but nothing near their parents' money. They are still a little stuck up and tend to look down upon people. It seemed to run off on their children, our cousins. They only stay around because they're hoping that our father will give them some money in his will." Tim explained.

"Will he?" Bruce asked, as they reached the ford SUV. Andrea shook her head.

"None of it's left. It all went to things we needed. He has a bit in his savings account, but it's not even close to the amount they think he'd have." She told him. He nodded. Both Eddie and Tim got in the car and they sped off.

------------

"Andrea, you're here! I was shocked to find out that your flight came in so early." Isabella Dent exclaimed upon seeing her daughter. Andrea smiled and hugged her mother.

"I know. I took a different plane." She told her. Her mother pulled back and looked confused before turning to Bruce. She smiled widely and took his head in her hands, pulling him down to her small stature of 5'3" and kissing both his cheeks.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby." She told him. Bruce grew a little red and smiled sheepishly, causing Andrea to hold back a chuckle.

"No problem, Mrs. Dent." Mrs. Dent scoffed.

"Call me Izzy or mom, which ever you prefer." She told him.

"I'd prefer to call you Mrs. Dent." He told her. She sighed heavily and shook her head, pinching his cheek.

"Call me Bella then. I won't be accepting any Mrs. Dents around here." She told him, walking toward the stove and stirring something in a pot. Bruce looked at Andrea who chuckled and walked toward the table, where her brothers were sitting and playing a game of cards with three other guys.

"Hey Andy, haven't seen you in a while." One of them said.

"I've been busy, Mike." She replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure, busy doing nothing." Another guy glared.

"Dude, just deal. Oh, nice to see you finally came home, cuz." Andrea smiled and waved at the last man, who nodded his head.

"Guys, this is Bruce, my boyfriend. Bruce, these are my cousins Mike, Shawn, and James." Andrea said, pointing to each of them. Mike was the first boy who spoke, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a similar build to Eddie, but seemed to have a sort of awkwardness about him.

Shawn was the boy who scolded Mike earlier. He had similar hair to Mike, but it was much lighter and he had bright blue eyes to top it off. He seemed to be a little scrawny, but he didn't seem to be awkward about it at all.

James had long red hair, which went down to his shoulders. He had an average build. He wasn't too skinny or fat, but he wasn't muscular either. He had a tank-top on which exposed his tattooed filled arms. His green eyes seemed similar to Andy and Tim's, but they seemed to be a bit duller.

"So, you're Bruce." Mike stated.

"Be nice Mike." Tim shot. Mike rolled his eyes and dealt the cards.

"Hey, where is dad?" Andrea asked.

"He's out with the horses. You should go see him." Her mother told her. She nodded and walked toward a back door that lead out to a backyard. She stopped and walked toward Bruce, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"Come on, I want you to meet Noir." She said.

"Another cousin?" He asked. She laughed.

"Not exactly." She said, leading him across the snow covered field and into a large barn. She opened the doors and he heard what sounded like classic 70's rock music. Twelve stalls lined across each of the walls, a horse in every other one. Andrea pulled him over to one that was open, and had someone in it.

"Hey baby doll, I thought you were coming in later." The man said, turning away from the horse. He looked like an older image of Harvey Dent except a bit rounder in the face. He was a heavier set guy, but only a few extra pounds than he should be. His face held many wrinkles and looked like he had a lot of hard times, but his smile covered that up. He wore dark pair of jeans and work boots along with a long sleeved flannel shirt and a jean jacket.

"Hey daddy!" Andrea replied, letting go of Bruce's hand and hugging her father. His baseball cap moved up, showing his graying blonde hair. He pulled back and smiled down at his daughter, his green eyes sparkling bright.

"I'm glad you're here, baby doll." He told her.. Andrea turned toward Bruce and urged him to her side.

"Dad, this is Bruce, my boyfriend." She told him. Mr. Dent seemed to be the same height as Bruce, but he was also slouching slightly, so he might have been taller.

"Harold Dent, it's nice to finally meet you." Harold extended his hand.

"Bruce Wayne, it's an honor to meet you, sir." Bruce replied, formally shaking his hand. Harold Dent smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Quite a catch. Good job Andy." He jested at his daughter. She rolled her eyes and looked in the stall, smiling widely.

"Can I see her?" She asked her father.

"She's your horse, baby doll." Andrea smiled and walked into the stall. The mare in the stall was pretty large, about as large as any other mare. She was pure black, seeming like she would disappear if the lights were off. Andrea walked up to her and petted her softly, smiling as the horse neighed softly.

"Hello girl." She murmured into the horse's ear. Bruce walked a bit closer to the stall to watch the scene.

"The foal is laying down right next to her." Mr. Dent told his daughter. Andrea looked to the left and saw the small black horse stand up and walked over to her. She kneeled down to pet the small animal.

"What did you name him?" She asked.

"I named him Batman!" A small voice said. Bruce looked down to his left and saw the top of a small child. She walked in, completely ignoring Bruce, and hugged Andrea.

"Hey Em." Andrea said, hugging the girl tightly before pulling away. The little girl had long brown hair and big grey eyes. She couldn't have been more than five or six.

"Aunt Andy, grandpa said I could have Batman." Andrea looked confused before Em gestured to the small foal.

"Why did you name him Batman?" Andy asked.

"Because of his muzzle. Its white and the rest of him is black and when he runs, he seems to fly like Batman." Em explained. Andrea smiled softly at the small girl and stood up, picking her up as well.

"Okay, Emily. If grandpa said it was okay, its okay." Emily smiled and hugged her aunt once again. When she pulled away, she noticed Bruce.

"Who's that?" She asked Andy, trying to whisper, but everyone in the barn could hear her. Andrea smiled.

"That's Bruce; he's my friend." she told her.

"You mean your boyfriend." Emily stated. Andrea and Mr. Dent chuckled while Bruce smiled. Andrea nodded and walked toward Bruce.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Emily pushed herself out of Andrea's arms and walked up to Bruce. He kneeled down so he was closer to her height.

"Hi! I'm Emily Linda Dent, Andrea's niece." She said while extending her hand. Bruce took hold of it and kissed the top of it, making the six year old turn a deep red.

"Bruce Robert Wayne, Andrea's boyfriend." She giggled and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, walking toward her grandfather. Andrea stepped out of the stall and stood next to Bruce, her hand finding his.

"I guess we should be getting back to the house. Your grandmother must have dinner done by now." He said, picking the small girl up and putting her on his shoulders as he walked out of the barn. Bruce and Andrea began to follow behind them.

"So, that's Noir?" He asked. She smiled.

"She's my mare. Dad gave her to me when I finished middle school. I've taken care of her since she was a foal." She told him as she moved a bit closer to him, causing him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"She's beautiful, just like her owner." He whispered. She laughed and kissed his cheek quickly before she broke away to open the door.

"Brace yourself." She warned. Bruce looked confused.

"For what?" She smiled and opened the door, allowing them to walk into the kitchen. There was a giant group of people stuffed into the small room, but they all seemed to get along. The three cousins had left, leaving the immediate family. Although to Bruce, it seemed a little too big to be just the immediate family.

"Kyle, don't be sticking your fingers in my sauce!" Bella shouted, hitting her spoon on the back of the head of a fifteen year old. His brown hair was all over the place as if he just got out of bed. His brown eyes were warm, but had a bit of mischief in them.

"But grandma-" The boy started.

"Don't start with me. Go help your sister set the table." His grandmother scolded. A girl who had to be at least thirteen walked into the room; her blonde hair in a ponytail and her grey eyes bright against the eyeliner around her eyes.

"Yeah, Kyle, help me set the table." She told him, her voice a bit condescending. He glared at her.

"Shut up Samantha, maybe you should lighten up and take the stick out of your ass." He told her, saying the last part quietly. She glared at him and shoved a stack of plates in his arms, causing him to stumble slightly in order to not drop the plates.

"Loser, go set the table." She hissed.

"Mom, Sam called me a loser." He shouted.

"He told me to take the stick out of my-"

"Kyle! Samantha! Stop your bickering and set the table.." A woman scolded as she stepped into the kitchen with a ten year old blonde haired boy following close behind, playing his PSP.

"Yes, mom." Both teens answered, walking out of the room. Another woman followed with Tim trailing close behind. It was obvious she was expecting, due to the swollen belly she had.

"Jenny, you should sit down. You don't want to strain yourself." Jenny rolled her eyes and moved toward the stove where Bella was working.

"Tim, honey, I'm pregnant, not disabled." She told him, rolling her eyes. Eddie walked in and put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Timothy, something you should know about the women in this family is that they are going to want to do everything themselves and are going to bitch at you if you try and stop them. Right, Andy?" At the mention of Andy, both women turned around and spotted her standing next to Bruce.

"Andy!" The first woman said, walking up to her and engulfing her into a large hug. Her dirty blonde hair mixed in with Andrea's own pale blonde and her grey eyes seemed to contrast Andy's bright green.

"Hey Rissa, it's good to see you." Andrea told her.

"Same here. How is the scum of Gotham treating you?" She asked with sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Pretty good." Andrea responded. Rissa finally caught sight of Bruce and looked him up and down.

"I'd say so." She mumbled. Andrea was about to introduce them when she was interrupted by Jenny hugging her.

"Andy, I missed you so much! It's just not the same without you." She told her.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked, gesturing to her pixie cut black hair. Jenny's bright blue eyes shined with amusement.

"It's one of my hormonal ups and downs. It just so happened that I was at a hair dresser when it happened." Jenny answered.

"I see, I like it," she told her. Rissa cleared her throat.

"So, Andy, are you going to tell us who your friend is?" She asked. Jenny looked over at Bruce and smirked, looking him up and down.

"If I wasn't married…" She muttered. Bruce grabbed onto Andrea's hand in an attempt to show that he was with Andrea.

"Marissa, Jenny, this is Bruce. Bruce, these are my sister in laws, Marissa and Jennifer Dent. They are Eddie and Tim's wives." She explained.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Bruce said.

"Hey." They both said, smiling.

"Bruce is my boyfriend." Andrea told him.

"Nice." Marissa said.

"Indeed." Jenny agreed.

"Hey, stop ogling Bruce and help me get food out." Bella shouted from her stove. Both girls laughed and walked up to her, grabbing a few plates of food and taking it to the dinning room. Just as they left, Samantha walked back into the room.

"Grandma, you gave us an extra plate. I know Aunt Andy is around here somewhere so I added her at the table." She told her.

"The extra plate is for Bruce." Bella explained, finishing up the last plate.

"Who's Bruce?" Samantha asked. Bella gestured over to Andrea and Bruce, who were walking toward her and Samantha. Samantha looked Bruce up and down.

"Wow." She mumbled, turning red when she realized what she said.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Sam took it and smirked.

"Sam, Eddie's daughter." she replied.

"Nice to see you too, Sammy." Andrea replied. Samantha turned toward her aunt and smiled brightly.

"Hey Aunt Andy." She replied, engulfing her into a hug..

"Good to see you, kiddo." She told her.

"Alright, enough with this! Off to dinner with you." Bella said, ushering them out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. When Bruce entered into the dinning room, he was ushered into a seat next to Andrea.

"Everyone, let's eat!" Tim said, digging in. His mother slapped his hand.

"Guests first." She stated.

"Damn." She smacked his arm.

"Timothy Richard Dent, watch your language!" She scolded.

"Yes, mom." He rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce. Bella smiled warmly at him, gesturing to the food on the table.

"Go ahead, dig in." She encouraged. He looked around the table; realizing most of the food was Italian pastas, a few different kinds. He quickly grabbed some spaghetti and put some on his plate, adding a few meatballs on top. As soon as he put the bowl down, ten different pairs of hands dove for food, while Andrea grabbed the pasta from Bruce and smiled.

"Welcome to Friday dinners." She told him. He smiled and waited for things to calm down before he poured himself a glass of soda and grabbed piece of garlic bread, adding it to his plate.

"So, Bruce, what did you do for a living?" Harold asked.

"I own my own company." He responded. Harold nodded.

"How is it doing? I know things are tough with today's economy." Bruce held back a laugh, but Andrea couldn't help but shaking her head at the question.

"I'd say things are going pretty well." He told them.

"That's good. I hope it doesn't fail since companies are dropping like flies now days." Andrea rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food.

"I'm not worried about it. Why sir, are you having trouble with your business?" Bruce asked, somewhat concerned.

"Oh no, I paid off all my debts with some of my parents dowry. The rest was spent paying for college tuition for all these kids. Of course, they all had to go to Ivy League schools." Mr. Dent muttered.

"What schools did you all go to?" Bruce asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Harvey and I both went to Harvard and got our degrees in law, as you already know." Andrea told him, smiling slightly. Mr. Dent nodded.

"Eddie over there went to Yale to get his degree in journalism." Mr. Dent told him.

"Really? Are you pursuing it?" Bruce asked Eddie. Eddie shook his head.

"Nah, my last year of college is where I met Marissa and we get married. A few months later she was pregnant with Kyle so I never really had time." He told him.

"Oh, thanks dad." Kyle muttered sarcastically. Marissa chuckled and shook her head, looking back at her son.

"We love you either way." She reminded him. He scrunched his nose and continued to eat the pile of food accumulating on his plate..

"Tony, who won't be here until tomorrow, went to Oxford and got his doctor's degree in teaching. I suppose that is why he is currently teaching there." Mr. Dent told Bruce, who nodded in understanding.

"Timmy went to Princeton and got his master's in Forensic science." Bella noted, sounding immensely proud of her son. Bruce looked at Tim.

"I went to Princeton for a while too."

"Really? How long you there for?" Tim asked.

"About a year in a half." Bruce mused.

"Really? You finish early?" Eddie asked.

"Actually, it's more like I got kicked out." He told them. Tim looked surprised and Harold looked a little warily at his daughter, as if saying she hoped that he wasn't suckering money out of her. After all, how good could a college drop out be?

"That must have been a painful dip into your wallet." Tim mused. Bruce shrugged.

"It wasn't all that bad; I paid off the debt to that school in a matter of a few weeks." Bruce told him. Mr. Dent looked at him curiously.

"What is it that your company does, Bruce?" He asked.

"Well, a lot of things. We fund certain areas in the city, buy smaller businesses and try and make them top running companies, and we take about 30 percent of the profit from that. We make some of our own things, especially some things in the science front, and auction them off to different countries and to the government, if needed. I'm sure there is a ton of other things that we do, but I can't say I can list them all." He responded.

"How much do you make a year?" Tim asked to which Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Tim." Andrea scolded.

"What? I'm just wondering what kind of pay you have to be getting to do all these different kind of things." He defended.

"It' okay. According to my accountants, about a billion dollars is added to my trust fund yearly. I'm not sure how much is actually in there though. The Wayne trust fund has been building up for generations." The whole table was silent, except for the small ten year old boy, who happened to be Andy's nephew Brad, who was playing his PSP. Marissa grabbed the toy, finally hearing it being played under the table.

"Mom." The boy complained.

"Not at the table, Bradley." She scolded, looking back at Bruce. Bruce looked around and saw that almost everyone had their eyes on him, all except Andrea. She was too busy holding her face in her hands. She was obviously embarrassed by her parents' reaction. Bruce couldn't help but feel a little self conscious from all the stares.

"So, you're pretty much a billionaire." Tim confirmed. Bruce nodded and looked at Andrea, who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Wait, you're the Bruce Wayne of Bruce Wayne enterprises?" Jenny asked. Bruce simply nodded.

"Way to go Andy! Looks, charm, money… I suggest you marry this man at once." Marissa told her, causing the table to laugh. Andrea loosened up and chuckled as well.

"One step at a time, Rissa. We don't want to scare the man." She told her, earning another laugh.

"So, you've probably never been on a ranch like this?" Harold stated.

"No sir, never." Bruce replied. Harold and Eddie smirked, while Tim shook his head. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Dad, be easy on him." She muttered. Bruce tried not to be too offended by the statement. He knew she meant no harm, but after taking on the scum of Gotham, he was sure he could handle a ranch.

"I think the boy can take it. It's a good learning experience." He defended. Andrea sighed and looked at her mother, who shrugged.

"It can't hurt, honey." She told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Bruce will love it." Eddie assured his sister.

"And if not, it will make you appreciate your office more." Tim told Bruce. Laughter erupted around the table. Samantha looked up at Bruce, who was smiling.

"So, Bruce, how long have you and my Aunt Andy been going out?" Marissa shot her daughter a pointed look, which was ignored.

"Uh, about eight months." He answered. Andrea looked at her niece, trying to see where this was going.

"If you guys have been dating that long, how come you guys aren't engaged or something. Both my dad and Uncle Tim would've asked the question by now." Bruce paled slightly. Andrea grew red.

"We just aren't at that point in our relationship yet." She answered for Bruce, who was silent at the moment. Bella noticed this and quickly changed the subject away from Bruce, who was still pretty pale.


	6. Chapter 6

_On with the story! Another chapter, another day. Blah._

_I want to appologize for my behavior over the past couple of days, It's been a long week and I'm more than ready for spring break. That is still no excuse to take it out on you guys, and for that, I'm sorry._

_I make it up to you with a new chapter! More on Andy's family, which I must say I have a soft spot for them. They're kind of like my family, just less Alcohol and less fist fights XP_

_Enjoy, I love Reviews and thank you to those who have reviewed._

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own Batman, Nor Christian Bale ( Beleive me, if a did I wouldn't have enough time to write this :)) I do Own Andrea and all other OC's. Please don't steal._**

* * *

Andrea finished cleaning the dishes and looked in the living room, where the family now was, leaving her mother and her in the kitchen to clean up.

"He seems like a nice young man. You two are very cute together." Her mother mused out loud. Andy rolled her eyes and looked out the window, where Bruce was now making a business call.

"I don't know how long that will last now, with all this marriage talk scaring him off." She told her mother.

"Are you two having problems?" Her mother asked.

"No, it's just… I don't know. I love him, but I sometimes think that he is hiding something from me and he buries himself in his work. I just don't think we are ready for a life long commitment." She admitted. Her mother nodded.

"Then that is where you are." Her mother stated. Andy sighed.

"I just feel like everyone expects us to get married so soon, but I don't know if I want that." Her mother turned to her and held her face in her hands.

"Andrea, my baby girl, do not let others decide your fate. When it comes to love, just forget rules and expectations and do what you think is right. In the end, it will all come together." She said, kissing her forehead. Andrea smiled and watched as her mother left the room. Andy grabbed her coat and walked outside, just as Bruce was finishing his call. He turned around and smiled lightly.

"Hey." He breathed. She walked up to him and took hold of his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little taken back." He confessed.

"Why?" She inquired. Bruce shrugged.

"Just your family and how big and close it is. I've never really seen anything like it." He told her. She laughed lightly and shrugged.

"They can be a pain too, but I love them." A gust of wind blew over them, causing Andrea to shiver a bit. Bruce saw this and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and gave a small sigh, showing she was comfortable. Bruce placed his chin on the top of her head and stared out into the field.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked. She became stiff and pulled away from him, gazing up at him a little warily.

"If that was a proposal, than it needs a lot of work." She stated.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, your brothers were married early into their relationships. Is that what you're expecting?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Samantha and her big mouth." Andy muttered.

"Andy?" Bruce asked. She looked up at him.

"No, I don't expect that, nor do I want it. I want us to get to that step if we get to it and I think we need to get to it first." She told him. He nodded.

"Agreed." He said. He leaned down to kiss her, his warm lips heating her up in the matter of second. She wrapped her arms around his neck in and effort to bring his lips down harder on hers. He pulled away and gave her a small and short kiss.

"Although, it would be a shame to let some other girl enjoy a kiss like that." She told him. He laughed and kissed her again.

----------------

"How do you think he's fairing?" Jenny asked, pealing a few potatoes.

"I don't know, probably dying for a lunch break." Andrea muttered absentmindedly as she cut up some carrots.

"I think he's doing fine." Bella cut in, putting some chicken broth into a pot. Jenny and Andrea exchange looks before laughing.

"I'm surprised you're not defending him, Andy. After all, he is your billion dollar boyfriend." Marissa stated from her seat at the kitchen table, quietly kneading some dough for bread. Andrea shrugged.

"Well, I'm as mindful as anyone that billionaires aren't the most active of people."

"I take offense to that." Someone jested. Andrea turned around to see Bruce walking in the kitchen with Eddie and her dad following behind.

"How was working on the ranch?" She asked. He walked over and kissed her lightly, earning a pointed look from her brother and father, which was quickly put off by Bella glaring at them.

"It was… tedious." He answered.

"Surprisingly, Bruce is pretty good at heavy lifting. You'd be proud to know that I'd hire him on my ranch any day." Harold complimented. Bruce smiled humbly at Mr. Dent.

"Though he wasn't good at much else." Eddie muttered, earning a look from his wife.

"Thank you, but Tim was right, it did make me appreciate my office more." The family laughed and Andrea kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Andy, Tony should be here in an hour or so when he gets here, we're going riding. You should come." Eddie stated. Andrea smiled and looked at Bruce.

"Want to go riding?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Riding?"

"Horse back riding. There is an old path in the woods that leads to this beautiful lake. We usually ride there during the winter and check it out." Andrea answered.

"Okay, sounds like fun." He answered. She smiled widely and kissed his cheek again.

"Excellent, now we just have to wait for Tony to get here." She told him.

"No need to wait anymore." A voice said. Andrea turned around and smiled widely, walking toward a man entering the kitchen. He stood tall and proud, his stylish coat outlined the small curves of his body, showing he wasn't the most athletic man in the world and that he was a bit bigger like his father. His brown hair seemed to have slight hints of blonde, but they weren't too notable if the room was not brightly lit. His brown eyes were a bit lighter than Eddie's, but they weren't any less warm.

"Tony, they told me that you were coming a bit later." She said, stopping in front of him. He didn't hesitate pulling her into a tight hug, smiling as she hugged him back.

"I was going to come later, but I really wanted to see you and the rest of the family." He stated, adding on the later part for the rest of the family. She pulled away to let everyone else say hello. Once they were done Tony looked over at Bruce, his eyebrows rising.

"You must be Bruce." He said, extending his hand. Bruce took it and shook it firmly.

"Yes, I am." He answered confidently. Tony nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing bad, I hope." Tony shrugged.

"Unless you count stealing away my baby sister, then no, not at all." He said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get the horses. We already have most of them saddled." Eddie said, grabbing his brother's sleeve and dragging him outside. Andy grabbed her jacket and grabbed Bruce's hand, pulling him outside as well. When they got to the barn, Tim was already getting some horses ready.

"Timmy, Bruce is going to need a horse." Eddie said, taking a hold of the reigns of a large Brown horse. Tim sighed and looked around the barn.

"Well, most of the other horses are working right now." Tim muttered. Tony looked over and saw another horse, still sitting in its stall.

"What about Azul?" He asked, looking at Tim. Tim looked at Eddie who nodded.

"But that's Harvey's horse." Andrea said, before she could stop herself. Her brothers looked at her and shrugged.

"He isn't using him anymore, Andy. He's not a heavy labor horse, so we can't exactly use him for work. He needs to be out and run around. Since Harvey isn't going to be doing that anytime soon…" Eddie trailed off, looking at his sister.

"I don't have to go." Bruce told her. She shook her head.

"No, Eddie is right. Let's get him saddled up." She said. Tim nodded and took out the horse. Bruce looked at the white horse and could tell instantly that it was Harvey's. The horse was tall, magnificent, and white. This brought up the question of the stallion's name, which was not anything near the same color.

"Why is he named Azul?" Bruce asked. Tim chuckled.

"Well, Harvey had the horse for five minutes before the horse found himself covered in blue paint." Tim told him.

"He was blue for a month, thus the name Azul." Eddie added.

"Calling him Blue just didn't fit." Andrea finalized. Soon all of the horses were saddled up and they headed out to the field.

"You do know how to ride, don't you Bruce?" Tony asked.

"I know the basics of it." Andrea stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can ride?" She asked, mounting Noir. Eddie, Tony, and Tim were already on their horses, watching him and waiting for him to get on.

"Yeah, of course." Bruce replied. He tried mounting Azul, failing the first time and almost falling onto the cold ground. Eddie and Tim both chuckled, but stopped when Andrea shot them a glare. Bruce tried again, succeeding on getting on the horse. The stallion began to walk forward, already seeming to know where to go.

"You guys coming?" He asked, turning around to look at them. Andrea shot her brothers a look to say 'see, I told you he could do it.' All three boys rolled their eyes and looked toward Bruce. All of a sudden, the horse went back on its hind legs and threw Bruce off before running off into the woods.

"Bruce!" Andy shouted, before lightly kicking her horse forward and trotting up to him. She stopped and jumped off the horse, quickly kneeling down next to him. He gave a small groan in pain and opened his eyes.

"Ouch." He muttered, trying to sit up. Andrea gently pushed him down.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He sat up and hissed.

"I think it's just a sore back. I can move, but it stings a little." She sighed and tried to help him up.

"Let's get you inside." she said. Tony rode up on his horse and looked at Bruce.

"I guess we need to brush up on your basics." He stated. Bruce smiled and shrugged, hissing in pain a little.

"Hey Tony, do you think you could go find Azul for me?" She asked. He nodded and took off into the forest, trying to find the lost horse.

----------------

After dragging Bruce into her room, she immediately went and got some ice. She entered her old bedroom and saw Bruce standing near her bureau, holding a very thick photo album. He put it down and faced her when she walked in.

"I got some ice for your back. It isn't a lot, but Dad's going out and getting some icy hot." She told him. He looked confused.

"Some what?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the bed, showing that she wanted him to sit down.

"I swear you're such a Richie sometimes, Bruce." She muttered. Bruce sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Is that so?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and handed him the ice pack, which he put on his shoulders.

"Does your back still hurt?" She asked. He shook his head and looked at the album in his hands.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded and he opened it.

The first photo was of her mother and father at their wedding. They were both engulfed in each others' arms and kissing. It was obvious that the wedding wasn't expensive. She was wearing a simple white sundress that reached her ankles and he was donned in a simple suit which could have been bought anywhere. She wore no veil, just a crown full of flowers on top of her dark rich curls.

"Mom never wanted a huge wedding, just something simple with her family and friends." Andrea said. Bruce nodded and turned the next page.

It was a few years after the wedding, so the date said. The couple was now sitting on the couch, posing for the photo with a small baby in Bella's arms. His brown eyes were gazing up into hers. Harold looked at his wife, smiling at how she lit up.

"I guess this is Eddie." He mused out loud before looking at the caption that read: 'Edward Derrick Dent'.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe he was that small. He was always much bigger than me." Andrea stated, smiling wide.

The next page was a picture of Eddie standing on a chair, trying to look into a crib where there was another little boy. 'Anthony Francis Dent', as the caption read. The next picture was a family portrait; all four of them standing in front of a sky blue background. They were all smiling happily, except for Tony, who was asleep.

There were a few pages of just Anthony and Eddie and then suddenly, there was one of Tim. He was three and was sitting on a toy horse. Eddie was behind him, holding a small toy, and Anthony was drawing in a coloring book. The caption read like the others did when a new child was introduced to the book, 'Timothy Richard Dent'.

"Tim was born two months premature. He almost didn't make it. Mom suffered from postpartum depression for a while afterward. Dad took this picture when Tim finally got healthy and Mom started feeling better." She explained. Bruce nodded and turned the page.

There were two family pictures that seemed to have been taken at the same time. One picture was with everyone smiling. There was even a small bump on Bella, indicating she was once again pregnant. The other one had Eddie making a face at the camera while Tony and Tim were poking each other. Bella and Harold were stuck trying to calm the boys.

The next page was one of a small little Harvey Jacob Dent staring at his older brother Eddie, smiling widely. Eddie was showing him a small lizard that he had found and Tony was taking his own picture of it, while Tim had a magnifying glass, trying to zoom in and take a closer look at it.

The picture after that was of Eddie placing a hand on his mother's swollen belly while Tony was carrying a pile of old toys that were made for boys into a room obviously built for a girl. Tim held a book that said 'What to Expect When You're Expecting,' not noticing Harold reaching over to take the book. Harvey was sitting on the floor, looking up at the large bump and smiling brightly.

"It wasn't too long before I was born. Mom said that all the boys were so excited to have a baby sister. I guess they were sick of boys." She muttered, chuckling slightly.

The next picture was of all four boys sitting on the couch with a small one year old baby sitting in the middle. She was dressed in pink and smiling up at the camera while all the boys were making faces and scrunching up their features into weird positions.

Another family photo, but this time, Andrea was five. She was in the front, right next to Harvey. The other three boys sat behind them with their parents behind them. Andrea smiled brightly, no faces made. Harvey didn't make a face at all; instead what looked to be the start of a grin, which he had plastered on his entire career when he ran for election, was there. The boys in the back all made faces and Eddie was even giving Harvey bunny ears.

"Andy, I've got the icy hot you asked for." Her father said, walking in and handing her the bottle.

"Thanks dad." She replied, grabbing the tube from him. Harold looked down at the photo album and laughed.

"We never could get those boys to take a serious picture; I think we have a grand total of two nice family photos." Harold reflected.

"I only had one family photo, but it got lost in the fire." Bruce mused, turning the page and looking at a photo that must have happened a few years later. Eddie was wearing a shirt that read his high school's name and his football number. He was holding a football in his hand and was sitting on a bale of hay in the barn. Tony stood next to him, holding a soccer ball. Tim was leaning against a barn post, a lacrosse stick in hand. Harvey sat on he ground, turning a basketball on his finger and smiling widely. Andrea had a baseball bat over her shoulder and a baseball in her other hand.

"I remember this. That was the year we all were doing different sports and we were having trouble making it to each other's games. Mom wanted a picture at the end of the season." She mused. Bruce smiled as she smiled.

"You played softball?" He asked.

"I played baseball. We all did, but I was the only one to join a team." She told him.

"She was the only one who could join a team, since all the other boys got too into the game to really care about rules." Harold told Bruce.

"They all had some crazy idea that they were never wrong." Bruce chuckled.

"You do any sports Bruce?" Bruce shook his head.

"I was more into the martial arts type of thing." Harold nodded his head.

"We were the sports family, although Andy did take a few self defense classes."

"I took two years of them and there were more than a few." She mumbled. Bruce chuckled and looked at her.

"Right, well I'd better get back to the barn; I'll see you kids later." Harold said, walking out of the room. Andrea grabbed the book from him and put it to the side.

"Take your shirt of and lie on your stomach." She ordered. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure that there is time for that later." Andy rolled her eyes and waited for him to comply. He did and proceeded to lie down. She took in a deep breath when she saw more than a simple bruise on his back. She wasn't sure how she missed them all before, but then again, she never really took a good look at his back.

"Where did you get all these scars?" She asked. She traced her fingers along a few of the deep gashes now frozen within his skin.

"Martial arts." He answered. She looked at him for a moment before applying the icy hot to a large bruise now forming on his back..

"I can't believe I didn't notice them." She mused.

"The only time you could was when you weren't paying attention." He replied. She sighed and began messaging the ointment into his back.

"It's a blessing you weren't more seriously hurt." She told him.

"I've had worse." He muttered.

"I hope not." Bruce quickly changed the subject.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" He asked. She looked confused until she saw that he had seen a picture of her with a teenage boy. He was behind her; his arms wrapped around her waist and he was kissing the top of her head. The picture next to it was of them both looking into the camera and smiling.

"Tyler Clayton, the guy in the photo. He was the star on the baseball team." She replied, putting a little more ointment on his back.

"What happened between you guys?" He asked.

"I went to Harvard, he went to Brown, and it just didn't work out."

"Is he around?" She shook her head and finished up, putting the cap on the bottle before standing up. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a tissue in order to wipe off some of the ointment on her hands. She threw the tissue away and turned around; jumping slightly when she saw Bruce was right behind her.

"I didn't hear you get up." She admitted. He took a step closer to her, causing her to take a step back.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, one hand resting on her hip.

"I thought your back was sore?" She inquired. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"You have the magic touch." A chuckle erupted from her lips.

"You are so corny." He smirked and leaned down.

"You love it." He whispered before his lips crashed against hers, making her lose her breath for a moment. She stood on her toes in order to press herself closer to him, which he responded to passionately. His hand found its way to her hip and slowly moved up her back, causing her to arch it. He moaned into her mouth, but that wasn't the only part of his body responding to her. She wrapped her arms around his back and let her fingers glide over his bare skin, earning a shiver in response.

"I think we should level the playing field." He whispered, pulling away from her for a minute to pull her shirt over her head. She rolled her eyes when she saw him smirk at her black lacy bra.

"Feel better?" She asked. He didn't respond, just simply kissed her. His rough hands took a turn running up her back and land on the back of her bra. He moved his lips down to her neck and began to bite lightly, causing her breath to hitch. He smirked against her neck and tried to find the clasp to her bra. She chuckled and moved his hand to the front, showing him that it was a front clasp bra. He rolled his eyes and went to unclasp it, but stopped when the door suddenly opened. He pulled away and Andy quickly grabbed her bathrobe.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your mom wants you to help with dinner." Jenny said, smiling at the two of them. Andrea nodded her head.

"Yeah, no problem. I just, uh, need to find my shirt," Andrea replied. Jenny laughed and nodded, walking out of the room. Andy sighed and picked up her shirt, slipping it on real quick. She looked over to Bruce who had his shirt on right away. He walked over and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips.

"I love you too, but I have to go or else everyone will think I'm up to something." She told him as she made a move to leave, but Bruce held her back.

"But we are up to something." He told her seductively. She sighed and pulled away, earning a sigh from him.

"Maybe later." She told him. He sighed and watched as she walked out of the door and down the stairs.

------------

"Aunt Andy!" Two voices sounded. Andrea looked toward the front door Thanksgiving morning and saw two brown haired boys run toward her. She kneeled down and let them 'tackle' her.

"Hey Joey! Hey Ronnie! How have you guys been?" She asked.

"Fine." Both boys answered. She smiled and ruffled their hair. A blonde haired woman walked into the kitchen, her blue eyes shining brightly at her. There was a small child on her hip, who looked to be an exact copy of the woman.

"Leah." She greeted. Leah placed the small girl on the ground and walked up to Andrea, kissing both her cheeks.

"Andy, how have you been? Not working to hard, I hope." Andrea smiled.

"I've been doing pretty well and I have been busy." She defended. Leah rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law.

"I hope you've tried to have a little fun on the side." She said. Marissa smirked and walked in on the conversation.

"Oh, she has. You should see the piece of ass that she brought home with her."

"Yes, she seems to have a fascination with his ass, that's for sure." Jenny added. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"He does have a nice ass." Bella noted, turning from her stove and greeting Leah.

"Mom!" Andrea shouted, turning a nice shade of red. Bella shrugged.

"What, he does." She admitted, turning back to her stove. Leah looked between all three of her sister-in-laws.

"Well, where is this nice piece of ass?" She asked. Jenny grabbed her hand and dragged her to the window.

"There he is, standing next to Emily; she's batting right now."

"I know who my niece is Jennifer." Leah playfully shot. Andrea and Marissa walked to the window, watching the small baseball game that the guys had started with the kids. Eddie had tossed the ball under hand and Emily hit it, causing it to go across the fence. She began to run, Bruce running along side her. She had gotten to second base when Kyle had found the ball and threw it back in the field. Bruce the lifted Emily up in his arms and ran with her to third, and toward home. Even in the house, they all could hear Emily's loud laughter. Bruce and Emily finally made it home, sliding as they went. They both laid on the snow covered grass laughing. She stood up and Bruce kneeled down, holding out his hand for a high five. She gave him a high five and skipped over to her older brother, Brad, who gave her a fist pound.

"He's great with children." Marissa told Andy, who nodded her head absent mindedly. Leah turned toward Andy.

"So, are you marrying this guy or what?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"No, I'm no-"

"She should. Did we mention he makes about a billion dollars per year?" Jenny stated. Marissa nodded.

"And has a whole trust fund with god knows how much stored in there." Leah looked at Andrea.

"You should marry him at once." Andrea rolled her eyes and started helping her mother with dinner.

"We've been telling her that all week." Marissa told Leah. Jennifer nodded.

"She's quite stubborn. She doesn't want to get married, she says." Leah sighed.

"Always Ms. Independent, Andy." Leah muttered, picking up the small three year old girl that now stood by her feet.

"I'm not Ms. Independent. I just want to take it slow." She corrected. Leah brought the small girl over to Andrea and Andrea smiled.

"Say hi to Aunt Andy, Angelique." She coaxed the small girl.

"Hello Aunt Andy." She said shyly. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hello honey." Andrea replied.

"Wouldn't you love to have a little girl that said 'Hello mommy'?" Leah asked. Andrea rolled her eyes and began to clean some dishes.

"Yes, eventually, but not right now." She answered.

"Come on Drea, we know you wanna." Marissa jested, using her old nickname. Andy rolled her eyes.

"I can't marry Bruce right now." She finalized.

"Well, why not?" Jenny asked. Andrea sighed.

"Because, I feel like he's hiding something from me. He's always working and whenever he spends the night, he leaves before I wake up, which is usually around three in the morning. I don't know… I'm not going to marry him until he tells me what he's hiding." Andrea told them.

"Well, ask him." Bella said, speaking for the first time. Andrea sighed.

"I want him to tell me. I don't want to force him into anything that he isn't comfortable doing. So I'm going to wait, although I'm afraid that day will never come." She stated, mumbling the last part. She didn't realize that Bruce was right outside the kitchen door and heard every word she said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Whoot, Chapter. Nohing much else to say, here it is, enjoy._

_I love Reviews, they ge me motavated to like, post and stuff. :D so put in ur reviews, pretty please._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Nor Christian Bale. I do Own Andrea and all other O.C. and the plot. Please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later

"Another damn robbery? What, I'm gone for a week and Gotham starts to blow itself up?" Andrea snapped angrily. Kimber shrugged.

"Well, Batman hasn't been around either." Kimber replied. Andrea sighed and slammed a file down on her desk. She looked out the window and glanced around the city. There was a fight going on between two drivers. She sighed and looked at Kimber.

"I guess that this means I can't take a vacation until every single criminal is put away." She told her somberly.

"Are you going to cancel your plans to go home for Christmas?" Kimber asked.

"I suppose. Now that all the criminals Harvey put away are on the streets, I don't have any time." She replied, sitting down at her desk. She heard the fight outside get even louder and silently hoped it didn't get too out of hand.

"We have all the mob bosses joining together, the Joker is still on the loose, and we are getting flooded with so many small little crimes that it's hard to focus on the big stuff." The shouting got louder, causing Kimber to close the window. Andrea rubbed her temples and looked at her photo, which was now joined by two others. One was of her with her brothers and the other was of her with her sister-in-laws. There was a loud bang and she felt Kimber push her off her chair and onto the ground. She quickly tried to push herself up, but fell at first due to the amount of broken glass that was on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kimber asked, grabbing onto a bookcase and helping herself up before reaching out a hand for her friend. Andrea nodded and took it, using her other hand to grab her desk and help herself up. Both girls walked to the window and saw that one car was on fire and the other was a white van, which had clowns rushing out of it and into the building.

"The Joker! What is he doing here?" Andrea asked. Kimber shrugged.

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here."

"It's a little too late for that, lad-ies." They heard. Both of them turned around just to see the Joker standing in the doorway, a smile evident on his face, with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Kimber backed up a bit and Andrea slowly made her way next to her.

"Can we help you?" She asked. He walked up to her, pushing Kimber aside and trapping her between the wall and himself. His knife lightly danced along her cheek, before resting on her lips.

"I need you to do me a favor." He stated.

"And what might that be?" She asked, carefully trying to avoid the knife as much as possible, though it was becoming useless as it lightly cut her lower lip.

"I need you to be a good girl. Stop putting my men away and stop going after the mob; it's bad for business between you and Batman." He told her. She glared at him.

"Sorry, but I don't negotiate with criminals." He pressed the knife a little harder into her lips, causing her to hiss slightly in pain.

"This isn't a negotiation, it's a 'do what I want or you're dead' kind of thing."

"Go ahead, kill me." She dared him, her voice faltering slightly. The Joker pulled away from her and held his gun toward Kimber.

"What about your friend?" He asked, walking toward her. Andrea took a step toward them, but was held back by someone coming up from behind her and pointing a gun to her head. He kicked the back of her knees and she fell to the ground. The man grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled the back of her head toward him. She took a heavy hiss at the sudden pain erupting from her scalp. She looked toward Kimber, who was struck with fear, and was unable to move.

"Kimber!" She cried, causing her to look at Andrea. The Joker pointed the gun to her head, causing Kimber to start to cry.

"It seems to me that you have to make a choice, Ms. Dent." Andrea glared at him. The man behind her let go of her hair and picked her up by her arm, slamming her into her office chair. The Joker left Kimber alone for a minute and walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care if the mob is out?" Andrea asked. The Joker sat on her desk, twirling the knife in his hands.

"It keeps the Bat on the street a little more, making it easier to catch him." The Joker told her, his voice raising an octave or two at the end. She rolled her eyes.

"So you're going to torture me in order to get to Batman. That's not really a good idea on your part." She stated. The Joker let his knife caress over her cheek, making her flinch away from it. He giggled.

"And why is that?" He asked, getting off the desk and kneeling down in front of her. She started to feel uncomfortable with him being so close to her. His knife moved from down her cheek and to the strap of her top.

"I'm not too friendly with the Bat." She explained, watching warily as the knife floated down her arm and back up.

"Yet, he always seems more than eager to save you." He pulled away and walked back to Kimber. "You are much prettier." He stated, his knife moving up her arm, leaving a small mark every once in a while.

"I can't help you; I don't decide the cases that are given to me. This is pointless. If you want your men to stop getting caught then get better people." The Joker turned around and walked back over to her, jumping a little in his step.

"I'm going to be honest with you; I'm only here for two things." He told her, licking his lips.

"Then what do you want?" She asked, now getting a little frustrated. The Joker held up one finger and took a step back.

"One is for the Bat to come to your rescue." She rolled her eyes.

"And the other?" She asked. He moved toward Kimber and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to flinch away.

"My little queen of hearts…" He told her, laughing at his own joke. Andrea stood up, but the guy immediately pushed her back down. Kimber look horrified. Andrea was about to say something, but was cut off by the man pushing a gun to her temple and the Joker holding up a finger.

"Right on time." The Joker muttered, letting go of Kimber and walking toward the window while firing his gun. Two seconds later, something crashed into him, causing the Joker and her desk to crash toward the door. There was some struggling before a bunch of the Joker's men came in and began to fight him off. She quickly turned around and punched the guy holding her back. She soon had three guys ganging up on her, but they were soon pulled off and thrown away. She looked up into her savior's eyes and for a moment, she thought it was someone else.

"Bruce?" She asked, but she took a closer look and saw it was Batman instead. She shook her head and looked around.

"Are you hurt?" His coarse voice asked. He was obviously referring to the cuts on her arms and hands and the small trail of blood coming from her lip. She nodded and looked around the room, noticing there were no Joker and no Kimber.

"Where is she?" She asked, franticly looking around the room.

"They got away." He answered. She turned toward him and hit his chest.

"You let that monster get away with her? She can't be with him! He will murder her! How could you let him take my best friend?" She asked, hitting his chest every so often. She was smart and didn't full out punch him, she knew better from last time.

"I'm going to get her back." He answered.

"You'd better!" She hissed. He went to leave, but stopped to turn back and look at her once more. Her eyes met his for a moment and she immediately thought of Bruce.

"I'll be back." He whispered. She said nothing and watched as he jumped out the window. As soon as he left, she fell to the ground as she began sobbing at the thought of her best friend in the hands of the Joker. She quickly took out her phone and hit a number on her speed dial; it rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" An old voice asked with thick British accent.

"Alfred, is Bruce there?" She asked, wiping a few tears away.

"No he's not, Ms. Dent. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked. She sobbed and looked down next to her, where there was her picture of her and Harvey.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just tell Bruce that I called, okay?" She asked, picking up the picture frame.

"Of course, Ms. Dent. Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Alfred. I will talk to you later."

"Goodbye Ms. Dent." She snapped her cell phone shut and looked at the frame. There was a crack right in the middle between her and Harvey. A few more tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----------

"Ms. Dent?" Andrea jolted awake and looked to her left.. Commissioner Gordon looked down at her, his eyes filled with concerned. She looked around confused and then back at him.

"Kimber?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"We haven't found her yet, but we did get this." He handed her a DVD.

"What is this?" She asked.

"We don't know; it came to us an hour ago." She looked at the clock and realized it must have stopped.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's close to eleven o'clock at night." The commissioner answered. She had been out for a total of four hours. She walked over to her T.V., which was not damaged in the blast, and put in the DVD. A video come on of Kimber tied up to a chair. The Joker came into view and smiled into the camera.

"Now Ms. Dent, if you can convince your friend, the Batman, to turn himself in then I will set your friend free. If not, you might have to find a new best friend." He began laughing and the picture turned to Kimber.

"Andy!" she cried.

"Ah, shush, shush, shush, my lady luck. It'll all be fine." Tears fell from Kimber's eyes as she looked at the camera in front of her.

"Andy, Please." The camera turned to the joker, who smirked.

"It's up to you Ms. Dent, choose wisely." The Joker said, laughing and turning off the camera. Andrea was silent and Commissioner Gordon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Dent, we need to-" He didn't have time to finish as she stormed out of the room and walked down to the street. She hailed a cab and ordered him to go to the police station. She sat in the back seat, fuming. She should have never let the Joker get away with her friend and she shouldn't have trusted Batman to get her back.

Getting out of the cab, she quickly paid and stormed in. A few police officers tried to stop her, but she was on a mission. She got to the roof and saw that Gordon had repaired the Bat signal. He was now the only one allowed to put it on when he needed to talk to him. She immediately switched it on and waited for him to arrive. She was waiting for a few seconds, pacing back and forth.

"What is it?" She heard his voice ask. She turned around and glared at him. He was right near the light and she was near the wall..

"You said you would find her." She snapped.

"It's been difficult." He said, walking toward her slowly. She scoffed.

"Difficult my ass, you're so full of it! Some Knight of Gotham you are, you can't even find one criminal!" She hissed. He glared at her.

"The Joker is cunning." He defended. He was now right in front of her.

"The Joker is insane. Any idiot could find him." She shot.

"If you want him so bad then you go look for him." He shot back.

"I thought that was your job, being the one who wanted to be a symbol for Gotham City. What you're not man enough to take on what you set out to do?" She asked, her voice slightly condescending.

"I'm not man enough?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"That's what I said, you're not man enough!" She snapped. He was silent for a minute, before moving even closer to her.

"I'll show you man enough." He hissed. He then pressed her against the wall, his lips crashing down upon hers. At first she was shocked, but against her better judgment she kissed back. One of his gloved hands ran through her hair while the other rested on her thigh, which was being held up and forcing her to support her weight on only one leg. In the back of her mind, she wished she had worn dress pants instead of a skirt, especially now since the skirt was ridding up causing Batman's gloved hand to touch her bare skin. As soon as his thumb began stroking her thigh, she broke apart. He moved down to her neck, finding her sensitive spot right away.

"Stop." She breathed, finally realizing what she was doing. Batman must have realized the same thing, because he froze and pulled away from her instantly. She slid down the wall and closed her eyes. She had just kissed another man when she swore she was in love with Bruce.

"I'm sorry." Batman spoke. She looked up at him and stood up, straightening out her shirt and skirt.

"I don't know what came over me." She replied. She pressed her head against the wall, her thoughts going crazy.

"I need to leave." Batman said, walking to the edge of the building.

"Please, find her." She asked. He nodded and turned toward her.

"Find someplace safe to stay." He told her, jumping off the edge. Andrea sighed and looked to the sky where the Bat signal shone brightly. She thought back to the kiss, something in the back of her mind irking her. There was something about the kiss that seemed very familiar. She shrugged it off and ignored it as she walked off the roof to call a cab.

"Ms. Dent, I wasn't expecting you. Master Wayne isn't home, but you're more than welcome to stay the night." Alfred told her, leading her to Bruce's bedroom. She nodded and sat down on the bed, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Alfred." She spoke softly.

"Yes, Ms. Dent?" He asked.

"I kissed another man." She admitted. Alfred was silent.

"May I ask who?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alfred smirked.

"Try me." She sighed.

"I kissed Batman." Alfred was silent, before he looked like he was going to start laughing. She rolled her eyes. "I told you that you wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry Ms. Dent, it's not that I don't believe you, I do. However, it's not everyday that you hear about Batman kissing a woman." She sighed.

"I guess not."

"I wouldn't worry about that Ms. Dent. I'm sure Master Bruce will understand." She smiled.

"Thanks Alfred, I think I will be good for the night." He nodded.

"Goodnight Ms. Dent."

"Goodnight, Alfred." She replied. Alfred left and she was in the room alone. She sighed and stood up and started walking towards the wall. Her fingers ran across the smooth marble. She stopped when she felt a sudden groove in the wall. She looked at it and saw that the wall had about ten more little grooves in it. She ran her finger against it, causing it to beep at her. She jumped back when the wall moved in, revealing a secret passage. She looked to the floor and saw something glisten against the light.

Kneeling down she picked it up, bringing it closer to her face to examine it. It looked like a small throwing star, except it was shaped like a bat. She looked forward and began to walk through the secret compartment. When she entered, she saw it was actually an elevator. She looked to the side to see a down button and pressed it. As soon as she hit it, the elevator seemed to drop extremely fast. She held onto the railing, trying to make sure she didn't fall. It finally stopped and she looked around.

There was no door in front of her, only a hallway. She walked off the elevator platform and walked warily through it. After a long while, she finally made it to a huge room. Its walls were blindingly white and there were tons of lights. She looked to her right and saw Batman's tumbler. Not to far from that was what looked like a trophy case holding Batman's' suit. Right in the middle of the room was a desk full of computers and sitting at it was Bruce.

"Alfred, is Andy upstairs?" He asked, typing furiously on his computer. She looked at him and then to the Batman suit before dropping the small throwing star onto the ground. Bruce turned around and his eyes went wide.

"You're Batman." She stated, not knowing what else to say. Bruce stood up and walked up to her.

"Andy, I swear I was going to tell you." Bruce told her, holding onto her hand.

"When were you going to tell me? When we got engaged? Married? When you got killed or when you get caught? Just when were you going to tell me?" She was becoming frantic.

"Andrea, please just listen I-"

"Did you find Kimber?" She asked. Bruce was silent for a minute.

"No." He answered. She sighed and began to walk down the hallway. Bruce began to run after her. "Andrea, wait,"

"For what?" She asked, turning around. "For you to lie to me more? I knew you were hiding something from me, Bruce, but this?"

"I did it for your protection." She scoffed.

"Yeah, a whole lot of help that did." She snapped. Bruce flinched, looking over the few cuts she had. She rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hallway. Bruce followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going home." She told him.

"I told you to stay safe." He stated. She turned around and glared at him.

"No, Bruce, BATMAN told me to stay safe. Bruce Wayne lied to me for nine months. Bruce Wayne listened to me while I said the most idiotic things about Batman and said nothing. Bruce Wayne hid a whole part of his life from me. Batman never lied to me, Batman was completely honest, and Batman is a better kisser than you." She stopped and thought for a minute, ignoring how ridiculous that sounded.

"I'm hiding things? Were you going to tell 'Bruce Wayne' that you kissed Batman?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Yes, Bruce, I would've. It seems a little pointless now though, because I wouldn't want to kiss either of you." She snapped, turning on him. He sighed and went to go after her, reaching out to grab her shoulder.

"Andrea, wait." She sighed and turned around.

"Bruce, please don't follow me. I'm going to go home, take a shower, and wait for a call from Commissioner Gordon that says Kimber is alright. I really don't want to hear from you for a while." She said. Bruce froze and looked at her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked. She stopped; she hadn't even realized it, but that was exactly what she was doing.

"I just, I can't live with you being Batman and you can't stop being Batman. If you do, then this whole city will fall." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Andy, you don't mean that." He said, holding onto her hand. She pulled her hand back and looked at him.

"It's Ms. Dent to you, Mr. Wayne." She stated coldly. Bruce was silent before nodding his head, taking a few steps back.

"I assume you know your way out, Ms. Dent." She nodded and pressed the up button on the elevator, taking her out of the 'Batcave' and out of Bruce's life.

---------------

**A week later**

Andrea rushed to the hospital as soon as she got the call from Commissioner Gordon. The Joker had left his 'hide out' for a few hours and the Batman found it. He had rescued Kimber and beat up a few criminals. Andrea was now sitting in the waiting room with Kimber's boyfriend and daughter, Miranda. Miranda had her head in Andrea's lap and Andy was moving a few strands of black hair out of her face.

"Ms. Dent?" Andrea looked up at a doctor and Miranda shot up.

"Yes?" Andy responded. The doctor stepped forward.

"I need to talk to you, seeing as you are her-"

"I know what I am. I signed the consent forms for whatever surgery she needed. What do you need to talk to me about?" She snapped, a little impatient.

"I need to talk to you, in private. Afterwards, Ms. Miller is asking for you." Andrea nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"She is physically stable. There were no major injuries, just a lot of small fine cuts, probably from a knife, and a bunch of bruises, but she's physically fine." Andrea nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked. The doctor bit his lip.

"She was raped." Andrea stopped walking and looked at him wide eyed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Is she, well… you know?" The doctor shrugged.

"We're not sure since we haven't tested her for that yet." She nodded.

"Can I see her?" She asked. The doctor nodded and opened a door. She walked in and got a good look at her best friend. She had a long gash on her cheek, though it didn't look to deep. Her arms were bandaged up and she had a few bruises on her face. Kimber looked over at her friend and tried to smile.

"Hey." She said weakly. Andrea walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Andrea asked, her eyes watering up.

"I'd feel a lot better if you don't cry." Andrea chuckled and took a hold of her friends hand while biting her lip.

"I should've never let him take you." She muttered. Kimber scoffed.

"Like you could've stopped him. I'm just glad it wasn't you." Andrea looked at her friend in disbelief.

"How can you be so optimistic?" She asked. Kimber shrugged.

"I've been raped before, Andy. As horrible as that sounds, my therapist helped me and I'm not going to go through that again." She told her firmly. Andrea sighed and sat on her friend's bed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kimber. I've been falling apart without you." She stated.

"I know, I read the paper." She replied, gesturing to the small paper. The headlines read: 'Wayne and Dent, Together No More?'

"Oh, you read that, did you?" She said somberly.

"What happened?" Kimber asked. Andrea shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't think I can be with him."

"Why not, you love him." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He was, uh, involved in a very dangerous sport, and I didn't like it, but I can't have him chose between me and this sport, so I broke it off." She said. Kimber rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Andy, you shouldn't let that tear you guys apart. If you love him, then you should be with him. You shouldn't waste something like what you two have."

"Kimber, let's just say I'm breaking a lot of rules if I were to stay with him." Kimber scoffed.

"Screw rules, if you love him you should be with him." Upon hearing Kimber say that, Andrea was reminded of something her mother had said.

_"Andrea, my baby girl, do not let others decide your fate. When it comes to love, just forget rules and expectation and, do what you think is right. In the end, it will all come together." _Andrea looked at Kimber and sighed.

"I miss him Kimber, I really do." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Then you should be with him." Andrea smiled and kissed Kimber's forehead.

"Thank you, I'll be back to see you later." Andrea said, getting off the bed and grabbing her coat off the chair as she began to walk out.

"Go get him, girly!" Kimber shouted.

------------

Andy burst through the door of the roof entrance, where the Bat signal was shining. She turned toward it to see Batman and Commissioner Gordon talking. Batman looked at her and she saw a small flash of Bruce Wayne before he turned to leave.

"Wait, Batman!" She paused before saying it was Batman, forgetting that Commissioner Gordon was there. Batman turned toward her, his eyes cold. She knew the past week was hard for Bruce, because she had talked to Alfred when she went to go pick up her things.

--------------

_**Flash back**_

_Andrea walked into the entrance of the hotel, stopping when she saw a few suitcases being pulled out. She looked over and saw Alfred walk up to her._

_"Ms. Dent, what can I help you with?" He asked in a voice as polite as ever._

_"I just came to pick up a few of my things. I hope you don't mind." Alfred shook his head and handed her a bag._

_"Not at all, I packed them into a bag for you. Wayne Manor is finished, so we are moving back there." He handed it over and she smiled._

_"Thank you, I'm glad everything worked out." There was a silence between them._

_"Master Wayne is a wreck." Alfred spoke. Andrea looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and regret._

_"He will live."_

_"He hasn't been out of the cave since that night and he hardly sleeps anymore." Andrea bit her lip and shifted her weight._

_"I haven't slept much either." She admitted._

_"Why are you both going through this? You both love each other." She sighed and wiped away a stray tear._

_"I can't live knowing that every night he might not come home. It would kill me." Alfred sighed._

_"It looks like it's already killing you." Andrea looked at him, not sure what to say._

_"I have to get back to work." She stated. Alfred nodded._

_"Until another time, Ms. Dent." Andrea nodded and walked out of the hotel._

_**End Flash back**_

-------------

Now she stood in front of him and she realized what Alfred was talking about. She walked toward him and stopped when she was close to Commissioner Gordon, who was looking at her confused.

"Commissioner, may I talk with him alone?" She asked. The commissioner nodded and left. There was a silence between them.

"If you have nothing to say, I have a city to save." He turned to leave, but she interrupted him.

"I was stupid." She stated. He froze and turned around, looking at her cautiously.

"You were stupid about what?" He asked. She walked up to him and looked up.

"I was stupid when I said that I couldn't live with you being Batman. I can't live without you period." She said. Batman sighed.

"Andrea-" She interrupted him.

"I know you might hate me, because I ripped your heart out and spat on it. I'm so sorry, but I can't live without you. I'd rather spend the rest of my life staying up late at night, waiting for you to come home, and stitching you up and getting you icy hot or anything else you might need. I really can't live without you. I've tired and I just-"

"Andrea." Batman said firmly. She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I just, I can't do it." She said softly. He raised a gloved hand and let his thumb caress her cheek.

"Neither can I." He said softly. She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch." She stated. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, but pulled away suddenly and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I shouldn't have lied to you."

"We'll work on that." She agreed. He leaned down and placed his mouth near her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Saturday night dinner?" She smiled and nodded. He pulled away and looked at her, his hazel eyes getting lost in her green emeralds.

"I'll see you then." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter, I got it posted, I tottaly rock. ha ha ha, sorry i'm in a singing mood. I've been singing all day. Spring break is just in one more day! WHOOT!_

_I love Reviews, Please Review, I would be extreamly greatful._

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Batman, Nor do I own Christian Bale ( which makes me cry) I do own Andrea and all other OC's along with the plot. Please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

Christmas Eve- A week or so later

Andrea sat in the back of Bruce's BMW with Alfred in the front seat driving her to Wayne manor. She had a small bag filled with her clothes and a few necessities.

"I'm glad you and Mr. Wayne are back together again. I haven't seen Master Wayne so comfortable." Alfred spoke. Andrea smiled.

"I can't remember a time where I was so worried at night." She replied. Alfred chuckled and shrugged.

"You'll get used to it." She sighed.

"Do you have his present in a safe place?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes I do and I know that he will love it." She smiled and watched as Wayne Manor came into view. It looked a lot like the old Wayne Manor, but it was a bit bigger. However, it still had that old century feel. As soon as they pulled up, she got out of the car and grabbed her bag.. Bruce was waiting at the top of the steps, smiling brightly at her. She finally got up to him and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He pulled away and she smiled.

"It's good to see you too." She replied. He smiled and led her into the living room.

"Dinner is on its way." He said, escorting her to he large couch.

"What are we having?" She asked.

"Pizza." He replied. Andrea smiled and chuckled.

"Sounds terrific." She told him. He smiled and kissed her passionately. She smiled and pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone wants to get laid tonight." She told him. He laughed.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No, not at all." He leaned in and kissed her once more. He grabbed a glass of wine and handed it to her. She took a sip and took a glance at the grand Christmas tree he had set up.

"That looks pretty cool." She said, admiring the height of the monstrous tree.

"That reminds me." He said, going to the fire place mantel and grabbing a box. He handed it to her and she looked at him warily.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at the box. It was a jewelry box, but it was quite large. Bruce shrugged.

"I couldn't wait until morning." He explained. She opened the box and gasped in shock. It was a necklace with a fairly sized pendant, neither small nor large. The chain was a simple pure silver chain with a few very small rubies in it. The pendant was a small diamond shaped rose that was beautifully crafted and must have taken hours upon hours to craft. In the middle was an emerald that was the same shade as her eyes.

"Bruce." She breathed. He quickly clasped the necklace around her neck and she looked in a mirror the box provided.

"Do you like it?" Bruce asked, kissing her neck lightly.

"I love it." She told him, turning around and kissing him deeply. He smirked against her lips and put the box on the table.

"I'm glad." He told her. He began kissing her, when suddenly she pulled away.

"I should give you your gift, so stay here." She said, standing up and running out of the room. Bruce waited for a minute before she came back into the room, hauling a huge rectangle looking thing. He looked at her confused.

"What on earth did you get me?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"It's not as expensive, but it's nice all the same. It will fit perfectly over your fire mantle." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She rolled her eyes.

"You have to open it to find out. Now, open it." He rolled his eyes and ripped the paper off the present. Once the paper was off the massive gift, there was a silence. Bruce was frozen as he stared at it.

"How?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit. The gift was a large photo frame and the photo was one he had not seen in some time. It was the last family portrait his family took before his parents died. It was the only one of his parents, but it was lost in the fire that sent his manor to the ground, yet here is stood.

"I called some friends down at an old picture place. They happened to be partners with the same people who shot your family portrait. I asked them to reprint it and blow it up to this size. The only problem was that I had to find someone else to frame it. I think it turned out nice though, do you like it?" She asked after a pause. He looked at her, his eyes watering, but he was smiling.

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"Oh, well I'm sure I can get something else if you don't like it." Bruce silenced her with a deep and loving kiss.

"It's the second best gift you could ever give me, thank you. I love it and I love you." He told her after breaking away from her.. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad, but what's the best gift I could give you?" She asked. He went to speak, but the doorbell rang. He sighed.

"I'll be back." He said, walking out of the room. She sighed and sat on the couch, her fingers lightly tracing over he pendant she had just received. She was beyond words from his gift; it was beautiful and probably expensive. Bruce walked in, his demeanor changing slightly. He had the pizza in his hand and set it on the table.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing he seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah, is pepperoni okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"Pepperoni is fine." She answered taking another sip of her wine. Bruce took a deep breath and looked at her seriously.

"You asked me what the best gift you could give m was." Andrea nodded.

"Yes I did, are you going to tell me?" She asked, opening the pizza box. She looked in to take a piece and froze. The pepperoni on the pizza was all lined up in order to spell something out. She looked at Bruce, who held out an open ring box to her. She looked from the box back to the pizza, which spelled 'Marry Me?' with the pepperoni.

"The best gift you could give me is becoming my wife." He told her. He got off the couch and went down on one knee, holding her hand in his.

"Oh." Andrea breathed, her eyes getting watery.

"Andrea Elizabeth Dent, I admit that we have had a bit of a shaky month, but now you know the truth. The truth is that I would be honored if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I will marry you." She agreed. He smiled and took the diamond engagement ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. The diamond itself was a round three Karats and it was surrounded by a mixture of small emeralds and sapphires. The band was white gold and looked to be engraved with something she couldn't read.

"It reads 'My White Maiden'. I thought it would fit." He told her. She chuckled, the Dark Knight and the White Maiden. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Bruce Wayne." She told him.

"I love you, Andrea Dent." He replied.

-----------

Light shone into Bruce Wayne's' bed room, the sun's rays passing over Andrea's peaceful face. Her blonde hair flew over her cheek, covering a bit of her face. Bruce moved the strands away carefully, making sure not to disturb her. Even with the sheer curtains around the bed, light shown through and landed on the engagement ring that now rested on her left ring finger. He smirked at the thought of her becoming his wife. He loved her more than anything else in the world, more than Batman.

He didn't have to give up Batman to be with her, although she wasn't happy with him coming home at insane hours of the night, needing to be stitched up and bandaged. However, she did it and cared for him in the best way possible. She was so strong and so brave, even if she didn't know it.

"Hmm." She breathed; breaking out of her sleep state and opening her eyes, letting her green emeralds meet his warm hazel eyes. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and traced her jawbone with his thumb.

"Good morning." He said, smiling softly at her.

"Morning." She said in a lazy tone, yawning a bit. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're my fiancé." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she shot up as she looked at her ring finger.

"Holy shit, I'm getting married!" She stated. Bruce chuckled and sat up as well, kissing her neck and nibbling on her shoulder a little bit. She gave a small moan and leaned back into it.

"I thought this might persuade you a bit more." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned around, kissing him more passionately. She pulled away and kissed his cheek before smiling widely.

"We're getting married." She stated.

"You know what that means, right?" He asked. She looked confused.

"No, what does it mean?" She asked.

"Engagement party." She gave a small groan.

"You and your damn parties." She muttered.

"You had better get used to them since I'm invited to a lot of them." She chuckled and kissed him once more.

-----------------

**A week later**

"How do you get so lucky and marry a rich billionaire?" Kimber asked, helping her friend adjust the pendant on her neck. It was the same pendant Bruce gave to her on Christmas. Her dress was a dark green floor length dress. It had a halter top that had a plunging neck line, showing a bit more of her chest then she thought was needed. She was silently thankful that puberty had given her a decent set of goods to work with.

"I don't know, I guess I have good luck. You don't think the back is to much, do you?" Andrea asked. There was no back of the dress, leaving her back bear. She was thankful that her brother had talked her out of getting a tattoo on her shoulder, though she doubted Bruce would mind.

"Its fine and your hair is nice too. I'm shocked you did it all on your own." Andrea rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was curled, making ringlets fall all around her face. Her eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner and a bit of green eye shadow. Other than her eyes, the only other make-up she had on was her red lips. She smiled and looked at Kimber. She wore a simple knee length black spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy ponytail and her eye shadow was dark.

"I guess we should go back downstairs since a lot of the guests are already here." Andrea said, slipping her green open toed heels on.

"If we must be wined and dined by Gotham's finest all in honor of your engagement to Bruce Wayne, the richest of the Richies." Andrea chuckled and made her way downstairs. Wayne Manor was decorated to fit he mood. The amount of people was slightly overwhelming. She wasn't really sure she even knew half the people in the room. Bruce walked up to her and kissed her deeply.

"You look fantastic." He told her. She smiled and looked him up and down.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She told him. He guided her through the sea of people and introduced her to a few important people who she couldn't recount afterwards. After a good two hours, she was sure Bruce could tell that she was anxious.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. She gave a subtle nod and they both were out the door, quickly trying to escape from the trust fund brigade. They stopped in the middle of the gardens, right next to a small bench near a fountain.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to suffocate in there." She admitted. Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, now Ms. Dent, don't tell me a bunch of 'Richies' are making you want to run for the gardens." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honestly, my idea of an engagement party is a few beers and a pizza." She told him. His hand rested on the small of her back near bare skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. He leaned down and let his lips caress hers for a moment.

"I'll remember that for next time." He said, applying a bit more pressure against them. Andrea sighed contently into his lips, pulling herself closer to him. He smirked against her lips and moved his lips down to her neck, avoiding the chain of her pendant before biting her lightly. She ran her hands through his slicked back hair. He pulled up from her neck and kissed her deeply again before pulling away suddenly.

"Damn it." He snapped. She looked at him confused and then saw the Bat signal in the sky. She sighed.

"You should go." She told him. He looked down at her, not sure if he should go or not. He shook his head.

"Gotham can last one night without-" She silenced him with a finger.

"As much as we'd like to think it can, it can't. Go Bruce; the Dark Knight needs to do his job." She told him.

"Will his white maiden be here when he returns?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, even if he is incredibly corny." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling away and kissing her quickly before walking away. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

_That better not be a problem on our wedding night, s_he thought disdainfully. After another soft sigh, she walked back into Wayne Manor, preparing to host her guests.

------------------------

**Five months later**

"Oh my God! Andrea Elizabeth Dent, it's so good to see you!" A woman shouted, practically tackling her to the ground. She laughed and looked at the blonde woman in front of her.

"It's good to see you too, Leah." She replied. Leah smiled and stepped aside for Tony to wrap her in a bear hug.

"My baby sister is getting married tomorrow." He said, twirling her around. She gave a small shriek of surprise and laughed. He put her down and messed her hair up a bit. She rolled her eyes and tried to straighten out her pale blonde curls.

"What is it with you and Eddie messing up my hair?" She asked.

"Are Eddie and Marissa here already?" He asked. She nodded.

"Everyone is here, even some of the cousins. Although they're not staying at the house." Tony and Leah looked confused.

"The family is staying at your house?" Leah asked. Andrea nodded.

"Yeah, believe me; it's big enough so you don't have to worry."

-----------------

"Come on Bruce, me and Tim-"

"Tim and I." His mother corrected, bouncing a newborn baby around lightly in her arms. The baby cooed a little and Bella smiled.

"Anyway, we already have a party planed; the girls are going to throw a party too. Come on, invite some of your friends and we can throw a party." Eddie told them.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tony agreed, entering the room. Eddie stood up and hugged his brother before Tim followed.

"Tony, you have to help us convince Bruce that he needs a bachelor party." Tim said. Tony looked at Bruce and raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you want a bachelor party?" He asked. Bruce shrugged.

"I don't see why I need one. A bachelor party is a party that a guy has to remember his days when he was a free man and be sorry to see them go. I have been a free man for far too long and I'm not to sad to see them go." He answered. Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You might feel that way now, but one year with a Dent woman and you'll be thinking differently." He told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andrea asked, entering the room and crossing her arms across her chest. Marissa stood next to her, arms also crossed.

"Yes, Edward, what is that supposed to mean?" She asked. Eddie gave a small smile and chuckled nervously.

"I mean that in the best of ways, honey." He said, walking over to his wife and kissing her forehead.

"You better." She stated. Andrea rolled her eyes and walked over to Bruce, who pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Bruce doesn't want a bachelor party." Tim answered. Andrea looked at him confused.

"Why not? It will be fun. You should go." She told him..

"I have to work tonight." He told her, stressing the word work. She sighed.

"Bruce, your company can deal with one night without you. When are you allowed to have fun? When you are old and grey?" She asked.. Bruce sighed, but knew she was right. He looked at Eddie.

"As long as it's not too big." He told him. Eddie smirked and looked over at Tony and Tim.

"Call the cousins; we're partying!" Andrea laughed as Tim pulled out his cell phone and left the room.

"Andrea, is everything for the wedding set?" Jenny asked, entering the room with a bottle. Andrea nodded.

"Yeah, Bruce hired a wedding planner and she took care of everything." Andrea replied. Bruce absentmindedly began stroking her thigh with his thumb, earning a glare from Andrea's father. He quickly stopped, earning a confused look from Andrea.

"I don't understand why you needed a wedding planner. I couldn't stand another woman planning my wedding." Leah stated, picking up Angelique when she began tugging on her floor length skirt.

"I can't stay at home like you can, Leah; I have a job that demands most of my attention." She told her.

"You don't need a job since you're marrying a billionaire." She stated. Andrea shrugged.

"I like my job." She replied.

"I don't." Bella said, kissing the small baby girl's head. Jenny walked over and picked up the small baby.

"Hello Heather." She cooed to the baby.

"Why don't you like my job?" Andrea asked her mother.

"You are always in trouble, getting threats from criminals, and escaping serious trouble. I don't like it." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Andrea is doing so much for Gotham. Thanks to her, the city is much safer now." Bruce said, coming to her rescue. Marissa smiled..

"Jeez. The way he talks about you, one would think he was in love with you, Andy." She told her. Andrea laughed.

"I would hope so. He did ask me to marry him after all.." She retorted. Bruce laughed and went to kiss her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leah snapped, pulling Andrea off of Bruce. Andrea looked bewildered for a moment, but recovered to glare at her sister in law.

"What? I can't kiss my fiancé?" She inquired.

"Not until he is your husband." She replied. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. Once your cousins get here, we can go on our bachelorette party." Bella told her daughter. Just then, Alfred walked in with five girls following.

"Ms. Andrea, these ladies said that they are your cousins." He stated. A girl with fiery red hair ran from behind Alfred and tackled Andrea to the floor. Bruce stood up automatically to make sure she was okay, but calmed down when she began to laugh.

"Lily, I missed you too." She laughed. Lily stood up and held out a hand for her. Andrea stood up and hugged her cousin properly.

"Sorry I missed you when you visited home. I was in Europe."

"Its fine, you're here now." She said. Lily looked at Bruce and held out her hand.

"Lilith Alexander, the best friend and cousin of Andrea." She said. Bruce shook her hand and smiled.

"Bruce-"

"Wayne, I know. The family can't shut up about the boy billionaire marrying Drea." Bruce raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too." He stated. There was a snobbish clear of the throat and Bruce looked over. The other four women looked at him. Two of them were blonde and the other two had obviously dyed their hair.

"Andrea, aren't you going to introduce us?" The first natural blonde asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Eddie snapped.

"Shut up Edward! Why wouldn't she? We are cousins after all." She shot.

"Maybe she's afraid you might try and sleep with him." Marissa mumbled. The woman glared harshly at her before smiling sweetly at Bruce.

"I'm Clarissa Dent, Andrea's cousin." She said holding out her hand expecting him to kiss it. Bruce gave her an awkward shake and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." He replied. The other natural blonde stepped foreword.

"I'm Katherine Dent, Clarissa's sister." She said shyly. She didn't extend her hand for Bruce to exchange handshakes.

"It's nice to meet you." She nodded and looked at Andrea.

"Congratulations Andy." She said, speaking softly. Andrea smiled.

"Thanks Kate." She replied. Clarissa pulled Kate back and shot her a glare. Another girl stepped forward, looking Bruce up and down. Her hair had its roots growing in which showed that she was previously a redhead before becoming a blonde.

"I'm Olivia Dent." She said, throwing a flirtatious smirk his way.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He replied. She smirked and took a step back. The next girl walked up to Bruce, barely leaving an inch of space between them. Andrea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm Rosaline Dent and it's a pleasure to meet you." She said in a smooth and sultry voice.

"I'm Bruce Wayne and it's nice to meet you too.. Are you going to be at my wedding tomorrow?" He asked. She seemed to be put off and took a step back, but smiled.

"Of course." Bella stood up and walked over.

"We should get going, come girls." Four of the girls huffed and turned on their heals. Lilith rolled her eyes and followed them with Leah following her. Marissa and Jenny also left, but not before leaving Heather with Kyle and Samantha. They both looked less than pleased that they were babysitting all their little cousins. Bella smiled at her husband and kissed him quickly. She then left as well. Andrea went to leave, but was held back by Bruce grabbing her by her waist.

"No goodbye?" He asked. She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, something he did whenever they said goodbye. They couldn't be sure if this would be the last time they said goodbye or not.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"Just be Bruce tonight, please." She said so only he could hear. He sighed, but nodded his head and gave her a chaste kiss before she left. He smiled as she ran off. Eddie put a hand on his shoulder and smirked at him.

"Time for our own party."

--------------

A surge of laughter erupted from a V.I.P. placement in the bar. A bunch of girls sat around with boxes stacked around them.

"Little Andrea Dent getting married. I never thought I'd see the day." Kimber stated, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's going to be Andrea Wayne tomorrow." Jennifer interrupted.

"Andy is getting married to none other than Bruce Wayne. How do you get so lucky?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You must be good in bed." Clarissa stated. "Otherwise I'm sure he could've found another much more attractive woman. He is Bruce Wayne, after all."

"Yes, but he is screwing Andy so get over it." Kimber shot.

"I give it a month before he cheats on you with his secretary." Olivia shot. Andrea sighed and glared at her.

"I don't know. The way we screw, we don't leave the bed for days. If it wasn't for my job, I don't think we would ever leave the bed." She shot.

"Is he satisfied?" Rose asked.

"Of course." Andrea shot.

"Does he say so?" Clarissa inquired, her eyebrows rising.

"He doesn't have to." She told her, smiling widely. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to the gifts." Bella said. Andrea smiled and began opening gifts. Most of them were simple things like books and other things of that sort. However, she did get four interesting gifts. She held one of them up and tilted her head to the side.

"What is the point of panties if they have no bottom?" She asked. Kimber chuckled and shook her head.

"You're secretly a virgin aren't you?" She asked. Andrea rolled her eyes and put the lingerie aside.

"It's your last night as a free woman. Are you sad?" Jenny asked. Andrea shrugged.

"Not really, though I guess I am a little." She admitted.

"Not looking forward to marriage?" Clarissa asked.

"It's not that, Bruce works a lot and sometimes it's difficult." She says. She was obviously thinking about him being Batman. She stood behind his decision, but she hated staying up at night and praying to god that he was alright. When he did come home, he was almost always was bumped and bruised. Sometimes he even needed help stitching up open cuts. She sighed and looked at Kimber, who smiled and stood up.

"I think we need to go dance." She stated. Andrea smiled and stood up.

"You guys coming?" She asked. A few of the girls smiled and followed her to the dance floor. Once they were on the dance floor, they all stood around singing to the song they knew like fools and drinking the drinks that they had. After a while, Andrea and Kimber took a step outside, laughing about something they quickly forgot about.

"Enjoying your last night of freedom?" Kimber asked. Andrea nodded.

"Yes, but I think tomorrow night will be better." She said, smiling widely. Kimber laughed and rolled her eyes then she looked up at the sky with a heavy sigh.

"I guess someone is busy tonight." Andrea looked up at the sky and then quickly looked back down.

"I suppose." She muttered.

"Batman never rests, does he? Poor guy, he must have no social life." Andrea looked up at the signal once again, before going to walk back inside.

"Come on, let's get shit faced."

------------------

Light flooded into the room, causing Andrea to groan in annoyance and pull the covers up over her face. She tried to snuggle against Bruce, but found that he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and closed them immediately.

"Ouch, damn light." She muttered.

"That's what happens when you get shit faced." Her mother told her. She rolled over and ended up falling off the bed. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's noon already?" She asked. Her mother nodded and helped her off the floor.

"Yes and your wedding is in two hours." Andrea yawned and looked at herself in the mirror. She blinked a few times before speaking.

"Holy crap, I look like shit!" She shouted. Her hair was a mess and her make-up from last night had run down her face. Her mother shrugged.

"Yes, just a little. Go get a shower and we shall get you ready." She told her. Andrea quickly showered and got her things together. When she exited the bathroom, about five women were on her at once. All of them were asking a ton of questions. What was she doing with her hair and with her make-up? Finally a voice rang out.

"Everyone out of the room! I will be taking care of this! Out, out, out, out, out!" Kimber shouted, ushering them all out of the room. Andrea sighed in relief as everyone was out of the room except for Kimber and her.

"Kimber, what would I do without you?" She asked. Kimber led her to her vanity and sat her down.

"I don't know. Aren't you glad that I was a hair dresser while paying my way through college?" She asked as she got out her tools to do Andrea's hair.

"Yeah and that beauty class came in handy too." She added. Kimber nodded.

"Yeah, too bad you fell asleep through half of it." Andrea nodded and began to watch Kimber work her magic.

------------------------

Standing outside of the doors to go inside, Andrea realized that it was pretty chilly weather for May. The doors were open, but there was a cover over them to try and stop the paparazzi from getting in.

Gazing at the mirror not far away, she saw just how much effort Kimber had put into her looking nice. Her hair was in a bun that had small blue flower pins in it and she had one of two small strands outlining her face. Framing the bun was her great grandmother's tiara. It looked like a straight band, until you got close to it. The top and bottom was lined with pearls and in middle had flower designs with diamonds engraved into them. A pin was connected to her veil, which fell to the floor and had beaded flowers sewn into the bottom of the sheer fabric.

Her make-up was simple; she had some light green eye shadow and eye liner. Her cheeks were lightly painted with blush and her lips were a light pink. Her ears held Kimber's diamond earrings that her grandmother had bought her. She tried to give them back, but Kimber refused to take them back until after the wedding. She did threaten to ruin her life if she lost them though. She looked down at her dress thinking about it.

It was a strapless dress, the bodice hugging her top nicely. The 'sash' was made out of silver beads and made a fancy rhombus design in the front. The bottom of her dress also hugged her curves a little, until it got to her lower thigh. Then it flared out a bit, but most of it was pulled to the back near the train. She was happy that she could later just take it off and the pulled back skirt would float around her.

She gently tried to smooth out a crease in her dress and spotted the white gold and diamond bracelet Bruce had bought her. She tried to tell him that she didn't need it, but he replied with saying that she was his fiancée and he wanted to spoil her rotten on her wedding day.. She supposed that's why he demanded that he paid for the wedding, but her parents didn't minded too much. They paid for two out of their four kids weddings (seeing as Tony and Leah were married in a small chapel in England and not at home). Bella walked into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers. Kimber was behind her, wearing a deep red dress.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, you got everything baby doll?" Harold asked, smiling down at his daughter. She nodded and took hold of the bouquet of flowers.

"I'm ready." She stated firmly. Her father smiled and held out his arm. She took it and her mother took her other. Kimber smiled and walked into the church hall first. Andrea took a deep breath and waited for the music to play.

"Are you okay, Drea?" Her mother asked. Andrea nodded lightly, trying not to mess up her hair.

"Yes, I just can't believe I'm actually getting married." She said. The music began to play and her father looked down at her.

"It's time to start believing." He whispered. She nodded and the three of them stepped into the hall. Everyone stood and looked at her, some admiring her dress and some giving her looks of disdain. She was surprised at how many socialites Bruce actually invited, seeing as they were the only ones who would glare at her. Well, the women anyway.

They didn't attract her attention, only the man in front did. Like always, Bruce looked like he was made for a suit. His hair was slicked back, like it always was, and he stood tall and proud. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She was sure this was a huge step for him. Bruce Wayne was thought to never get married, but here he was, getting married to a small town girl who practically came from nothing, despite her father's wealthy situation.

She got to the alter and kissed both of her parents on the cheek before handing her bouquet of flowers to Kimber. Bruce took a hold of her hand and helped her up a few steps. The preacher began to start, but all comprehension of what he was saying went out the window as she stared at him.

He gazed right back at her, letting her get lost in his deep pools of hazel. Her chest began to feel as though it was erupting with excitement. His thumb stroked the top of her hand and she smiled. He looked gorgeous in black; it was definitely his color. She tried her hardest not to laugh at the statement, so she bit her lip and smiled widely at him. He gave her a confused look, but was soon distracted by the preacher asking him to repeat some words. He did and placed a ring on her ring finger where her engagement ring already was, it was a simple white gold band with two decent sized emeralds in it.

She did the same and placed a white gold band on his finger. It was embedded with small black and white diamonds all around it. On the inside it had a small picture of the Bat signal, which she knew would make him laugh. When her sister in laws asked her about it, she simply replied that he was a fan of Batman.

"Do you, Bruce Robert Wayne, take Andrea Elizabeth Dent to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through rich or for poor, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" He asked. Bruce smiled down at her and nodded.

"I do." She smiled and heard her mother sobbing on the side.

"Do you, Andrea Elizabeth Dent, take Bruce Robert Wayne, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through rich or for poor, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" She smiled and bit her bottom lip lightly.

"I do." She stated firmly. Bruce smiled down at her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told Bruce.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a clearing of the throat and they both looked at the preacher.

"As much as god is happy to see you two wedded, he does ask that you keep it simple." The whole church erupted in laughter and Bruce laid a light kiss on her lips. They both turned around and walked out of the church and into the limo. They tried to avoid the paparazzi, but it was pointless. Especially when one of them stepped on her train and she almost fell. Thanks to Bruce holding onto her, she was saved from an embarrassing fall.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Dent!" The man shouted, but she waved it off and tried to move forward. Bruce stopped.

"It's Mrs. Wayne now." He stated simply, before helping her into the limo. When they both were in, they laughed lightly. Then Andrea looked at her Dress, which now had a hole in the train.

"Bruce, I need you to unbutton the train." She said, turning around.

"Is that all you want me to unbutton?" He asked with a smirk obvious on his lips. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's all for now." she replied. He laughed and did as she asked. Once the train was off, the bottom of her dress flared out, making it easier for her to walk. She quickly took the veil off and folded that with her train. Bruce looked at her when she was all done. He quickly scooted next to her and caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He told her, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She sighed and ran her fingers though his hair.. He pulled away and put a chaste kiss on her lips before holding onto her hand.

"You look gorgeous as well." She said. He laughed and let his thumb take of her wedding band. She looked at him confused and he picked up a box.

"So you don't have to worry about two rings on one finger. They don't match anyway." He said, putting the ring in the box. He put it in his pocket and held her hand once more. She smiled and took his ring off.

"You need to see the inscription." She said, showing it to him. He looked closely then laughed, before taking the ring and putting it back on.

"Very clever, thank you. How did you afford it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"A friend from Harvard owed me a favor, so I picked out a ring and he gave it to me half off. It was a pretty good deal if you ask me." She sighed and he kissed her hand lightly.

"I love you, Andrea Wayne." She smirked and kissed his hand.

"I love you too, Bruce Wayne."


	9. Chapter 9

**_I own nothing but Andrea, Kimber, and any other OC's_**

**

* * *

**

Three months later

"Kimber, did we ever get that case file on Maroni?" Andrea asked, organizing a few files on her desk. Kimber looked over a few things and shook her head.

"It was burnt." She said. Andrea looked up confused.

"What do you mean it was burnt?" She asked.

"It happened last December." She told her. Andrea nodded and sighed.

"So we have no case on Maroni." Kimber nodded and sat in the new office chair. Andrea ran a hand through her blonde hair that was down and straightened. After her wedding, Bruce had taken it upon himself to buy her a whole new wardrobe, which she protested for a month before he hid all her old clothes. Now her work clothes consisted of top of the line clothing.

That was one of her biggest problems in her new marriage. She loved Bruce and would do anything for him, but she didn't like him spending tons of money on things she didn't need. Other than that, the two of them had almost no problems. Even him being Batman didn't bother her so much, though she was almost constantly on edge.

"Are you having lunch with Bruce today?" Kimber asked. Andrea nodded and sat down at her desk, quickly piling some files together.

"Yeah, we're trying to spend as much time as possible that we can." She told her. Kimber nodded and smiled.

"Having fun being Mrs. Wayne?" She asked. Andrea chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm happy being with Bruce." She stated. Kimber nodded and began going through a file.

"So, remember that file we read a while back about those criminals that were put in Arkham?" Kimber asked.

"Yeah, and later it was found out that they were drugged. The doctors doubted that they will ever have their sanity returned." Andrea said, typing on her laptop once again.

"Yeah, that's not the case." Andrea stopped typing and looked at her friend curiously. Kimber handed her the file.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Yesterday, the doctors got a call from cell care takers that they have their sanity back. The doctors examined them and it's true. Even Crane has his memory back." Andrea sighed and put the file down.

"Great, that means we have about twenty criminals to try." She sighed.

"We need a vacation." Kimber mumbled. Andrea laughed.

"Maybe we should've stayed at Harvard." Kimber chuckled.

"If we did that, you wouldn't be married right now, would you?" Andrea stood up and shrugged.

"You never know." She said. She looked at her clock and picked up her coat.

"Are you leaving?" Kimber asked, picking up the pile of files.

"Yeah, I'll see you after lunch." Andrea told her, walking out of her office.

"Take your time and have fun!" Andrea waved goodbye and made her way to Wayne Tower.

----------

"Mrs. Wayne, it's a pleasure to see you." A man spoke when she entered the elevator. She smiled immediately.

"Mr. Fox, it's always nice to see you." She said, stepping in and pressing a button.

"How are things?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Busy, as always." He nodded.

"You are here to see Mr. Wayne, right?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that other than my husband, not much attracts me to Wayne Tower." She admitted. Mr. Fox laughed and shrugged.

"I understand." The elevator doors opened and he smiled. "This is my stop."

"Nice seeing you, Mr. Fox. Take care of Bruce, won't you?" She asked, giving him a knowing look. Luscious nodded and smiled.

"I'll try my best." He told her, walking away. She smiled and looked down at the ground, waiting for the elevator to start up again.

"Hold the door!" She heard someone shout. She immediately put her hand to the door, not even thinking about who it was. She looked up and someone jumped into the elevator. She moved her hand and the doors closed.

"Thank you." The man breathed. She nodded and took a closer look at him. His brown red hair was disheveled, looking like it he stuck his hand in a socket and his hair stuck up. He wore a pair of thick glasses over his brown eyes and he had a goofy smile on his face. He wore a dress shirt and a pair of brown dress pants. Over that he wore a lab coat, showing that he was some sort of doctor or scientist. He had a briefcase in one hand and a jumble of papers in the other. He smiled at her and she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"No problem." She answered. The man put his briefcase down and dug in his pocket. Taking out a tissue, he pressed a button before putting the tissue back in his pocket.

"Do you work here?" He asked. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No, I'm meeting someone for lunch." He nodded.

"I work here." He stated.

"Really? What department?" She asked.

"Government sciences, but I've been sort of using the lab to work on my own project." He told her. She nodded.

"Sounds interesting. What's your project?" She asked. She figured she might as well make conversation with him, seeing as the elevator had twenty more floors to go and the elevator was extremely slow.

"Well, the basic principle of it is using a devise to sort of see into peoples minds." He told her.

"That could be dangerous." She told him. He looked a little taken back.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well, if you looking into peoples minds, you can easily mess up and turn it into a mind manipulation sort of thing. I'm not sure how the specs would work, but you might want to be careful." The man looked amazed for a minute then smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Edward Nygma." He stated. She placed her hand in his expecting to shake it, but was surprised to have him kiss the top of it.

"Andrea Wayne." She replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Mr. Wayne's wife?" He asked. She nodded.

"One in the same." She looked at the floor level, ten more levels to go.

"He is a very lucky man." He told her, looking her up and down. She hid a face of disgust and tried to switch subjects.

"You know, my brother is a forensic scientist. He went to Princeton. Did you study something like that?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I studied all sciences. I went to Brown." He told her. She nodded.

"Sounds like a lot." She told him. He nodded and noticed that she was wearing a Princeton jacket.

"Ah, you went to Princeton as well. It's a wonderful school. I went there for a while. It has a beautiful campus." She smiled shyly.

"No, this is my brother's jacket. My husband has one as well. I went to Harvard Law." She explained. His look darkened.

"Harvard rejected me." He stated simply. She bit her bottom lip, five more levels.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said. He shrugged.

"Anyway, perhaps you could come by and see some of my work." He told her. She had a gut feeling that he was asking her on more than a friendly level. Only three more floors left.

"I'm sorry. I'm sort of cutting time with my husband for lunch, you know with the scum of Gotham running around." He looked disappointed.

"Right. Since you're the District Attorney and all, I'm sure you're busy." He said grimly. She nodded and was so thankful to hear the elevator ding. She smiled politely at him and gestured to the open door.

"This is my stop. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Nygma." She told him. He nodded.

"A great pleasure, Mrs. Wayne." He replied. She quickly, but politely, left the elevator. She then made her way to Bruce's office, but was stopped by a woman who had a head set on.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" She asked, popping her gum. Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She asked, getting quite annoyed.

"Mr. Wayne's new assistant. I do what he wants, whenever he wants. I'm here to please him in whatever way possible." She told her, a smirk growing on her face at the last sentence.

"Oh, I bet you would." Andrea replied. The girl smirked.

"Between you and me, Mr. Wayne hasn't asked for any of those favors yet, but I have a feeling it's only a matter of time." She told her. Andrea attempted to smile, but was having a lot of difficulty.

"Really, what makes you think that?" She asked.

"I know that he is married, but he seems to bury himself in his work, always talking to Mr. Fox. I've seen this kind of thing all the time. Eventually, they go crawling to their secretaries." Andrea nodded.

"What makes you think his wife isn't satisfying him?" She asked. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Most rich women from high society are uptight." She told her.

"That they are." She replied.

"So to answer your question, I doubt Mrs. Wayne can keep him satisfied like I can."

"Oh, I'm not so sure." Andrea replied. Just then, the door opened and she stood up right away. She smiled brightly at Bruce.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Push back all my meetings until I get back from lunch.." He looked at Andrea and smile widely. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hello darling."

"Hey baby." She replied, kissing him deeply. He pulled away.

"Ready for lunch?" She nodded and they turned to leave. Andrea stopped and turned toward the secretary, holding up her hand with her engagement ring.

"Just for the record, he is _very_ satisfied." She told her. Bruce chuckled and pulled her away from the secretary and to the elevator.

"Long day?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, your employees are just weird." He laughed and they continued their way to lunch.

--------------

Andrea sat in the study, going over a few of her case files when she heard the faint sound of a machine going off. She looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. She was silently thankful that she didn't have work the next day. She decided she would pay her husband a visit and made her way down to the bat cave. When she did she found Bruce over by the first aid kit trying to do something to his shoulder.

"Need help?" She asked, tightening her bathrobe and walking over. He sighed.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He replied. She shrugged and looked at the injury, sucking in a breath as she did. There was a long gash on his shoulder, a little to close to his heart. He had already cleaned the wound and he only had to stitch it up.

"What happened?" She asked. He sighed.

"The Joker. He got me down for a minute." He replied. She bit her lip and began to stitch him up.

"Did you get him?" Bruce sighed.

"No." He muttered. She gave a sympathetic smile and gently tried to stitch without hurting him. They were silent as she finished it up and wrapped the wound up.

"All better." She said putting the first aid kit away. She walked back over to him, standing in front of him. He was still sitting on the table and could see down the top of her robe, showing that she had a slightly revealing top on.

"Expecting me home early?" He asked, taking a hold of her hips and pulling her toward him. She smiled and shrugged.

"Can't a girl hope?" She asked. He let his forehead rest against hers, her breath caressing his lips.

"You don't have work tomorrow and neither do I." He said, loosening the tie on her robe. She laughed and pulled the robe together.

"We have a charity tomorrow." She told him. He shrugged and tugged lightly on the robe, trying to get her to let go.

"That's not until later tomorrow night, so we have all day." He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, letting her hands leave the robe and travel up his bare chest, avoiding his new wound. He pulled the robe off and she broke away, making Bruce move down to her neck. She laughed.

"Bruce, not in the cave." She scolded. He pulled away and jumped off the table, then picked her up bridal style. She gave a shriek and held onto his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked, holding onto his neck.. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"We are going to our room." He replied.

"But, tomorrow-"

"We have all day and I suggest we use it." He said, bringing her up to their room.

----------------

**The next night**

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, what a pleasure to have you here." A woman said, giving them both handshakes.

"Thank you for inviting us." Bruce said respectfully.

"You must stay to see the Flying Graysons. Mr. Grayson has asked to see you before the show." Bruce nodded and turned to Andrea.

"I want you to meet an old friend of mine." She smiled as he led her to the back of the ballroom. There was a bunch of people running around, but they were immediately greeted by someone.

"Bruce, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said. Bruce smiled and shook his hand.

"Andrea, this is John Grayson. I knew him when I was younger. My father endorsed his show." Andrea smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Same here, Mrs. Wayne. I would introduce you to my family, but they seem to be busy." John told her. She smiled and shrugged.

"Its fine, we will meet them after the show." She told him. He smiled.

"Speaking of which, we should go and find our seats." Bruce told her. She smiled and waved as they both left to find a seat. She leaned against Bruce and waited for the show to start. Finally, the lights dimmed and the show began. People soared and flipped through the air. She gasped as one boy looked as though he almost was going to fall.

"I believe that's Richard, but everyone calls him Dick." Bruce told her.

"Why?" She asked. He shrugged and watched the show go on. Out of nowhere, there was the sound of shots going off and Bruce stood up.

"Damn." He hissed.

"You don't have your suit, do you?" She asked, whispering. He shook his head no. A man walked into the middle of the room, a gun in his hand.

"Excuse me; is there a John Grayson here?" He asked. Andrea stood up.

"It's Maroni." She said. Bruce pulled her down.

"Andrea, you can't just jump up out of nowhere." He told her.

"I can't let people get hurt." She tried to stand up again but Bruce stopped her.

"Andrea, I've already lost my parents like this. Don't make me lose you too." He asked in a desperate voice. She couldn't see him in such pain so she just nodded. There was another shot and the whole top frame fell down. Bruce quickly sheltered Andrea from any sparks of electricity coming their way, but he couldn't shelter her from seeing a girl fall to the ground, suddenly going limp and not moving at all.

It was the first time she saw a person die. She had seen a few animals die, but never a person. She got a closer look and saw that the girl had to be at least nine. Her blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails and she had a red suit that had 'F.G.' on it. She realized that is was one of John's children. She knew Bruce had stood up, leaving her to stare at the lifeless little girl. Her hands were trembling as she saw a pool of blood forming under the girls head.

"Andrea." She heard her name, but she couldn't stop looking. She saw a boy, about sixteen or seventeen, run up to the girl.

"Ally? Ally!" He screamed. Tears were running down his face and he gently checked for a pulse. His hands trembled as he pulled away. He looked up at Andrea, his pale blue eyes turning red. A man walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to break eye contact with her.

"Andrea." Someone said, shaking her lightly. She looked over, her eyes meeting Bruce's concerned ones. He looked her up and down to make sure she was okay and then raised his hand to gently wipe away a few tears. She looked back at the girl, who now had a paramedic trying to revive her.

"Andrea, are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Her voice was coarse and she was still shaking a bit. Bruce helped her up and held her close. The image of the girl falling came back into her head and she held onto Bruce, more tears coming to her eyes.

"Andrea?" Bruce asked. She shook her head.

"I want to go home." She whispered. He nodded.

"Alright, let's go home." He told her, whisking her away.

----------------

She woke up and gasped, sitting up in bed and looking around. Bruce sat up right away and pulled her into a hug, which caused her to start sobbing.

"Andy, what's wrong?" He asked softly. She wiped away a few tears and looked at him. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I keep seeing her." She said. She told him about the little girl on the drive home. She couldn't get the image out of her mind.

"Andrea, there was nothing that you could do to stop it." She nodded.

"I know, but I still can't get the picture out of my head. His eyes… they were so sad." She said, tears coming to her own eyes. Bruce kissed her neck and held her close.

"That was Dick, John Grayson's son. All of his family was lost, but him." He told her. She sighed heavily and looked at her husband.

"We should do something about that and try to help him out." She told him. Bruce nodded.

"I'll do something about it." He told her. She nodded and leaned against him.

"Do they ever go away?" She asked. Bruce sighed and put his chin on the top of her head. He kissed the top of her head.

"Not really, but they do get easier to deal with." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep.

---------------

**Two days later**

Bruce walked into the house with Richard following behind him. Commissioner Gordon walked in as well, slightly at awe at the size of the entrance.

"Master Bruce, I didn't know that we were expecting visitors." Alfred said, looking at the three of them.

"Alfred, this is Richard-"

"Dick." He interrupted.

"Grayson. He will be staying here for a while." Grayson rolled his eyes and looked around the place.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Mr. Wayne. Dick is very lucky to have someone to be so kind to him." Commissioner Gordon said. Bruce smiled.

"It's not a problem. You should be thanking my wife, Andrea, since she gave me the idea." Bruce told him. Grayson looked at a photo of Bruce and Andrea and looked at him.

"Is that your Andrea?" He asked. Bruce looked over and nodded.

"Yes, that is her." Grayson nodded.

"She's hot." He stated. Bruce went to say something, but Gordon cut him off.

"How was the honey moon? I forgot to ask Andrea." Bruce looked at him.

"It was fine. We went to Italy." Bruce said.

"Wonderful, where is she right now?" Gordon asked.

"She's probably in the garage with her assistant. I just bought her a new car and she is currently checking it out. She likes to distract herself while going over case files." Bruce told him.

"What kind of car did you get her?" Grayson asked.

"A 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder." He answered.

"Seriously? I need to see this car."

"You can look at it later." Kimber said, walking into the entrance.

"Ms. Miller, it's nice to see you again." Alfred greeted.

"Hey Al." She greeted.

"Kimber, meet Dick Grayson, my new ward."

"Who?" Kimber asked. Dick walked up to her and smirked..

"Dick Grayson and you are?" He asked, trying to make his voice smooth and sultry. Kimber chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Kimber. I'm a little to old for you." He blushed and took a step back. Kimber looked at Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Andy and I are going to go on a joyride. We'll be back eventually." Bruce nodded his head.

"I want my wife back in one piece, Kimberley." He warned. She rolled her eyes.

"I make no promises Bruce." She said walking out of the room. Gordon looked at Bruce and smiled.

"Well, it looks like my job here is done. He's yours for the next two years until he's eighteen." Gordon told Bruce. Bruce nodded and watched the commissioner leave. Grayson looked around and glared at Bruce.

"Look, I'll be gone as soon as the commissioner is. I know a few people in Florida that I can stay with." Grayson said. Bruce turned around.

"How are you going to get there?" He asked. Grayson shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." He replied.

"Andrea and I have a thing about cars. I have a few old ones that need to be fixed up and a couple of bikes too. Neither of us have the time to fix them. I work around the clock and she is usually busy going over cases here. We just don't have the time. If you stay around and fix a few of them up, I'll give you one." Dick turned around.

"Really?" He asked. Bruce nodded.

"Sure, but if you really want to go, just do it when I'm not looking," Bruce said. Dick thought for a moment before looking around.

"You think you got enough room for me in here?" He asked. Bruce laughed and showed him to his room.

----------------

Andrea walked into the front entrance, looking over a file when something dropped in front of her. She jumped slightly and the file fell out of her hands. Someone caught it and handed it to her.

"Sorry." He said. She looked at the boy in front of her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing that he had been working out. His brown hair was closely shaven, leaving maybe two inches of hair. His blue eyes met her green and she recognized him immediately. She took the file and closed it.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You're Richard, aren't you?" She asked him.

"It's Dick, but yeah. You must be Mrs. Wayne." he said..

"That would be me. Are you staying for a while?" She asked. He nodded.

"Apparently until I'm eighteen." She nodded and walked further into the room.

"So you'll be here a while." She said, putting her coat away.

"Yeah, so when is dinner around this place?" He asked. She looked at her wrist watch and then back at him.

"Right about now." She answered, walking toward the dinning room with Dick following behind her. When he entered, Alfred handed him a shirt.

"We'd prefer if there were shirts at the dinner table." He said. Dick rolled his eyes and slipped the shirt on. Andrea walked in and saw Bruce, who immediately walked up to kiss her.

"Hello." He said. She smiled.

"Hey." She replied. He leaned down and kissed her deeper, causing Grayson to roll his eyes as he sat down.

"Get a room." He mumbled. Bruce broke away and looked at him.

"Seeing as we were here first, this is our room." He told him. Andrea kissed him quickly and sat down for dinner. Bruce sighed and sat down next to his wife.

"So, do I have to go to school and all that stuff?" Grayson asked, putting a whole mountain of food on his plate. Alfred walked in with a pitcher of water and looked at his plate. He had easily taken half of the amount of food.

"I forgot how much sixteen year old boys eat." He mumbled. Andrea smiled and looked at Dick.

"I'd assume so." She said. Bruce nodded and began to eat quickly.

"So, you guys have any kids or anything?" Grayson asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honey." Andy scolded lightly.

"No, we don't have children and we probably won't anytime soon." Bruce said. Andrea looked at him for a moment. She knew why Bruce didn't want kids, but she still wanted to start a family eventually. Bruce looked at her and she quickly looked back to her food.

"Why not? Aren't most married couples your age dying for kids?" Grayson asked.

"Dick, please swallow your food before speaking." Andrea told him once more. Dick swallowed his food.

"You sound like you're a mom." Dick told her. She ignored the comment and began to eat slowly. Bruce looked up at his wife, thinking about what Grayson said. Andrea would be a good mother since she was fair and kind. He felt a bit bad for holding her back from that, but a family just wasn't plausible at the moment.

"I suppose you will be going to Gotham Central High School." Andrea said, looking at Bruce, who nodded in agreement.

"Do I have too? I was home schooled so I'm probably ahead of them anyway." Dick told her. She sent him a look that told him it wasn't debatable.

"No, you need to go and be with kids your own age. We're not home enough to make good company." Bruce told him. Bruce looked at his watch and stood up.

"Leaving already?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sorry honey, I'll be home later." He told her kissing her deeply. He pulled away and was out the door.

"Where is he going?" Dick asked. Andrea looked at him and smiled.

"Work." Dick raised an eyebrow, but offered himself seconds, making Andrea chuckle.

------------

The Joker began to pace in his lair; he was getting frustrated. The Bat was becoming increasingly hard to find. He thought about going after Ms. Dent, or rather Mrs. Wayne, but security was beefed up, and since she was married, she doubted that she was seeing the Bat anymore. A door opened and he turned around, expecting it to be one of his minions, but he was surprised to find that it wasn't.

"Wonderful place you have here, I must say, it's quite quaint." The Joker pulled out a knife and glared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and licking his lips.

"I am the question to your answer." The Joker looked quite confused.

"What?" The man sighed and walked into the light. He wore a green suit with a bunch of question marks on it. He wore a green top hat and a half face mask.

"I am the Riddler and I'm going to help you with your Bat problem. But first, you need to help me with my little dilemma." The Joker raised a gun and let it rest on his forehead.

"I seriously, doubt that." He said. The Riddler smirked and held up a cane.

"That's what you think, BUT if we can get the Bat to stand still for a moment then we can read his mind to see who he really is." The Joker raised an eyebrow and put the gun down, but kept his knife in hand.

"I'm listening." He said. The Riddler smirked and began to tell him his plan.

----------------

**A week later**

Andrea was in the kitchen around midnight on a Friday night and she was craving a good glass of milk. She closed the fridge and jumped when she saw Grayson standing behind her. She had grown accustom to calling him Gray or Grayson rather than Dick or Rich. He seemed to go along with it while calling her either Andy or Drea.

"Gray, what are you doing down here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." She looked at him sympathetically.

"Nightmares?" She asked. He nodded. She handed him a cup and poured him a glass of milk. He smiled and she poured her own glass. She put the milk away and sat at the island. He sat down as well.

"Where is Bruce?" He asked.

"Work. Sometimes he spends late nights at Wayne Tower working. He should be home around three." She told him.

"Do you get lonely?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sometimes, but I have Alfred." She mused out loud.

"And me." He told her. She smiled.

"Yes, and you." He was silent for a minute.

"I remember you." He stated. She looked at him confused.

"You remember me?" She asked.

"The night my family died. You were there." The memory of the girl flashed in her mind once more and she put her glass down.

"Yes, yes I was." She agreed.

"You saw Allison." She closed her eyes and heard Dicks' voice, calling Ally. She looked at him, her eyes watering at the memory.

"Yes, I saw her." Dick looked to the ground before looking back at her.

"She was my sister. Other than her, I had one brother and his wife. She was expecting. It was her last show before she was going to take a break." He told her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Grayson." He shrugged. Another silence fell upon them, but Grayson broke it.

"Do you have any family left?" He asked. She nodded.

"Both my parents are alive and three out of my four brothers are around." She told him. He looked confused.

"What happened to the other brother?" He asked.

"He was killed." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He replied. She shrugged.

"It happened a few years ago." She took a sip of her drink and looked at the clock.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep." Grayson told her.. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll take care of your glass. Goodnight Grayson." He smiled.

"Night Andy." He said, walking out of the room. She smiled and put his glass away, looking out of the window while she did. She thought about Bruce and wondered if he was okay. Her thoughts were answered when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped and gasped.

"Sorry." His voice said. She relaxed and turned around.

"You're home early." She stated. Bruce shrugged.

"It was a slow night, so I thought I'd come home to my wife," He told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you did." She told him. Bruce picked her up and placed her on the counter, so she was a bit more level with him. He let his fingers trace over her face and his eyes scanned over her features. He looked over her as if he would never be able to see her again. He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there for a moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He sighed.

"I stopped a man from beating his wife tonight. He was beating her because she was pregnant and they couldn't afford the baby. He almost killed her." He said, remorse obvious in his voice. Andrea sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"People are cruel. You just have to live with it. At least you helped her." She told him. Bruce sighed and kissed her.

"I love you. You know that I would never do that, right?" She nodded.

"Of course." She replied. Bruce pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She kissed back and ran her hands though his hair. He pulled away and lifted off her shirt before she did the same to him. He groaned inwardly.

"You still have your bra on." He growled. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll be more than willing to take it off." Bruce smirked and headed upstairs, kissing her neck lightly as he went.

* * *

_Review please!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Blah, I'm sorry it took so long to post.**

**I'm also sorry for Andrea, I realize how much of a Mary-sue she is, and it kinda annoys me now. Ugh. When I wrote the story, I just wrote it to get it out of my head, so... yeah. As a writer I'm trying to work on not making my chatacters Mary-Sues, but i seem to be struggeling with that.**

**Anyway, since I'm posting 2 chapters in a row, I'm going to use the disclaimer for both of them. Review are appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Knight, it belongs to Christopher Nolan. I don't Own Christian Bale either (though I'd be lucky is i did) I do Own Andrea and any other characters not familiar with the series. Thank you_

* * *

Laughter could be heard from the Waynes' den, but it was unfortunate to say it was from them. They sat on the couch with Andrea leaning against her husband's chest, sitting right in between his legs. They couldn't say that they had much interest in the movie, but it felt nice to pretend that they were normal.

Bruce had one hand playing with a few strands of her hair, admiring how soft it was and the shine it gave off. She lightly traced her fingers on the palm of his other hand. She followed the deep creases, her soft fingers feeling strange against his coarse palm. She never understood how he had such rough hands when she first met him, but it made sense to her now. He wasn't the high class, up tight, rich boy she had once thought. He spent his nights fighting hand to hand with some of the worst scum around.

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in the moment. Things hadn't been this peaceful since their honeymoon. It seemed as though Bruce had been busier than ever, especially with a new criminal on the loose. He called himself the Riddler, but he had yet to make the front page of the papers.

Bruce kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. They were alone, finally. Alfred had taken Grayson to a martial arts class, something that he seemed highly interested in, which left Andrea and Bruce to be by themselves. It wouldn't last long, however. He would have to leave soon to become Batman and protect the city. Maybe if she was still up later they would indulge in some fun. Usually that was only when neither of them had to work the next day and could afford to sleep in late.

"I should go.." She sighed and sat up, letting him slide out from under her and stand up.. She did as well and hugged him tightly.

"Bruce, be careful." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands running through her hair before moving to caress her cheek. He pulled away and she sighed in annoyance.

"I'll be careful." He told her, kissing her forehead and walking off to the study. Andrea sat back down on the couch, pulling her knees close to her chest. She hated this part of her marriage, waiting for him to come home, and praying to god that he would safely. She sighed and changed the channel, not even paying attention to it anymore.

She silently wondered what her life would've been like if she had said no to that first date with Bruce. What if she had gotten back in touch with Tyler, and they had gotten married. She wouldn't be having this problem, though she probably wouldn't be in love with him either. The door to the den opened and she looked over and saw Grayson.

"Hey." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She replied. He took some popcorn from the bowl on the table and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Where's Bruce?" He asked. She sighed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. He went to work." She replied. Grayson rolled his blue eyes at her.

"Okay, mother." He told her sarcastically. She laughed and shook her head, thinking about how far off she was to becoming a mother. She paused for a moment then took out her cell, checking the date.

"Shit." She blurted. Grayson jumped a little, no expecting the outburst. He looked at her confused as she began counting.

"What's wrong?" She counted one more time and then looked at him.

"I'm late." She stated. Grayson looked extremely confused.

"Late for what?" He asked. She stood up and looked at him.

"For mother nature." She told him, walking out of the den. He stood up and followed her.

"Andy, what's wrong?" He asked, following her up the stairs.

"I'm late." She repeated, going toward the bathroom.

"What?" Grayson asked again, not having a clue what she meant. She turned around and grasped his shoulders, taking in the fact that even at sixteen he was taller than her small stature.

"Grayson, I'm three weeks late." She told him. He thought for a minute, before a look of realization came across his face.

"You mean your-"

"I don't know." She said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Grayson sighed in frustration; he hated being kept out of the loop. After a good thirty minutes the door opened, and Andrea was very pale. Grayson looked at her confused and she nodded her head.

"So, you're-"

"Pregnant, yes." She whispered. He smiled.

"That's good, right?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Bruce and I haven't even been married a year. I don't know." She told him. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Well, you and Bruce will be great parents. I mean, with a house like this, how can you not?" She chuckled.

"I don't know, but don't tell Bruce. I want to tell him when the time is right." She told Grayson, who nodded his head.

"Fine, I won't tell him, but when are you going to tell him?" She sighed.

"I don't know."

-----

A searing pain went though his side. He turned around and punched the man in the face before looking forward. Just as he did, something smacked him hard, causing him to fall to the floor. He groaned as about six guys began holding him down.

"He said that you were difficult to catch, but here you are." A voice said. Batman looked up and saw a man wearing a bright green suit walk up to him. He had some sort of device in his hand that Batman could not identify. The men holding him down sat him upright, and he suddenly found that he was growing weaker. The man smirked and lifted his hat, showing that he was wearing a half face mask. He went down on one knee and began playing with the device.

"That knife you were stabbed with was coated with an enzyme that will make you weak, but only for twenty minutes or so. Then again, that's all the time that I need." He told him.

"If you want to kill me, then kill me." Batman snapped, his gravely voice filled with rage. The man smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks. I think a simple sight seeing will do." He told him.

"What?" The man lifted the device and a beam of light shot through Batman's eyes. This simple beam of light seemed to make him go down memory lane. He remembered his parents, Alfred, Rachel, everyone. He remembered his first kiss, his first love, and his first time having sex. Lastly, he saw the first time he saw Andrea, her eyes filled with fire and determination, with her smile, so shy and kind.

Her in her white wedding dress, committing herself to him and him to her. Their first night as husband in wife, their honeymoon, a time where he didn't have to worry about being Batman. A time where they both were completely safe and happy, where they're nights were spent together and not torn apart by criminals. A time he missed with all his heart, but there was nothing that he could do now.

The light went away and he suddenly had a mind splitting headache. He hissed and the man laughed, putting the device away before standing up. He quickly moved his men away and gently smacked Batman's cheek.

"Thank you for that information." He said, laughing a little bit. Batman glared at him fiercely. He tried to stand up, but ended up falling down.

"What did you do?" He asked. The man simply shrugged and showed him the device he had before.

"This? This is a simple device that lets me see into the human mind. Unfortunately, I have been unable to make it so I can see the memories I want, it only shows me some of the most vivid memories in that person's life," Batman's eyes went wide.

"You-"

"Yes, Bruce, I know who you are. Don't worry, I won't tell the Joker. I just needed a bit of a push when it comes the ammunition to get me started." Batman tried to stand up once more, but fell down once again.

"Damn you." He hissed. The man laughed and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. I must say, your wife is quite a looker." Batman went to reach for his neck, but the man smacked it away quickly.

"Leave her alone." The villain looked like he was thinking for a moment before shaking his head no.

"I think not, I mean have you seen her? How she fell for a loser like you, I will never know. Once she see's a man with brains, she will change her mind." He told him.

"If you touch her-"

"Oh come on, Bruce. You know life would be better for her if she was with someone else, someone who isn't out every night fighting Gotham's' criminals. Someone who won't always have to worry about her safety."

"She is safe." Batman hissed. The man shrugged.

"Sure, for now, but eventually she is going to get hurt and it will be your fault." He told him. Batman was silent.

"What do you want?" Batman asked. The man shrugged.

"I'm the Riddler, what makes you think I would tell you?" He said. He quickly looked at his watch and looked at one of his goons.

"Is it time boss?" He asked. The Riddler nodded and looked back at Batman.

"Five more minutes and then you'll be back to normal. Sorry about the headache, but that will eventually go away. Until the next we meet." He said walking away. Bruce spent five minutes desperately trying to get up, but eventually he felt his strength return and was able to stand and function. Once he was able to move, he headed straight home, crudely wrapping up a small cut in his side and going straight for his bedroom.

He was relieved to find that Andrea was silently lying in bed. He softly lay down and faced her, lightly tracing his fingers across her cheek, making her shift slightly. He smiled and thought about what the Riddler had said. He knew that she would probably be better off with someone else, but he didn't want her to be. He wanted to be selfish and take someone for himself. He saved the city every night and he thought that he deserved to come home and lay with someone he loved.

He tried to push those thoughts away and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She didn't seem to object, since she rested her head against his chest and curled up next to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, drifting off unto a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Knight, it belongs to Christopher Nolan. I don't Own Christian Bale either (though I'd be lucky is i did) I do Own Andrea and any other characters not familiar with the series. Thank you_**

**

* * *

**

A few days later

"Andy, you have to tell him." Andrea shot an annoyed look at Grayson as she went through another case file. Kimber sat next to her and smiled.

"As much as I know your going to hate to hear it, Dick is right. You are going to have to tell Bruce." Andrea sighed and tossed a file at Kimber, who was at the other end of the couch in their sitting room. Kimber caught it and chuckled.

"I will tell him, but he's been busy." She told her. It was the truth. Bruce was burying himself in his work at Wayne Enterprises and things were tougher as Batman. This new criminal, the Riddler, had blown up four banks with people still in them. He had a sick sense of humor, writing a riddle on his victims' body in their blood when he was done. She knew that there was something else on Bruce's mind, but he was reluctant to even talk to her about it. In return it was difficult to tell him about her current state.

"Where is he anyway?" Kimber asked..

"Working, he always goes back to the office at night. I never see his car leave though." Grayson said, saying the last part mostly to himself. Andrea looked at him warily as he looked toward the library.

"Grayson, don't you have homework to do?" Andrea inquired, distracting him from whatever he was thinking. He rolled his eyes and started his assignment.

"Drea, I don't know how you can live with your husband never around." Andrea rolled her eyes and picked up another file.

"He is around; he just has a demanding job. We usually spend all day Saturday together to make up for the absence in the week."

"They never leave their room." Grayson told Kimber, who smirked.

"I guess that's a good sign." She mumbled. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that is what got me into this problem in the first place." She muttered. Kimber looked at her and went to say something, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Grayson stood up and went down the grand stairs to the main entrance.

"I don't understand why the sitting room is above the grand stairs." Kimber mused out loud.. Andrea smiled and shrugged.

"I don't understand how that works either." She admitted. A loud bang was heard and Andrea stood up at once.

"What was that?" Kimber asked, also standing. Andrea shrugged and watched as she walked to the doorway, only to be shoved to the ground. Andrea went to go help her up, but was stopped by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I would leave her alone if I were you." A voice said. She looked up, blinking a few times. He looked familiar, but it didn't ring any bells in her mind. He wore a dark green suit, with a few very faint question marks on it. His top hat was tilted and his half face mask hid his identity. He gestured with his gun for her to stand up and she did, raising her hand up in the air.

"Don't be silly, I won't kill you. I'm not one for murdering pretty women." He told her. She looked at Kimber and then remembered Grayson answered the door, due to the fact that Alfred was out shopping.

"What happened to Grayson?" She asked.

"The boy? We tied up him up and shoved him in the closet. We didn't kill him, if that's what you're worried about. He did put up a fight though, strong kid." She looked at Kimber, who was now sitting up slowly, and quietly.

"What do you want?" She inquired. The man put the gun down slightly and snapped his fingers, causing a few men to walk in. They took Kimber by her arms and began to drag her out of the room.

"Andy!" She cried. Andrea went to step forward, but the man waved the gun slightly, reminding her that he was holding a weapon pointed at her..

"Let her go." She demanded. The man shook his head.

"Not likely, she is for a friend of mine." Andrea glared at him and watched as her friend was pulled mercifully from her side once more. She bit her lip in order not to cry out and looked to the ground. She stared at the carpet trying so hard not to let her emotions get the best of her in front of him. Someone used their hand to move her head so she was looking straight at the man.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I am the Riddler." Her eyes went wide."The Riddler?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit. She wasn't sure who she would rather face. The Joker was scary enough, but the last woman that the Riddler had encountered ended up being raped by his men and unborn child was murdered by his men. He moved closer to her and she immediately moved her hands in front of her abdomen. The Riddler looked down at her hands and began to chuckle.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," He mumbled, moving away. She took a step back and watched him carefully.

"You weren't expecting what?" She asked cautiously. He smirked and turned to her.

"You being knocked up, granted you look pretty good, but that's not the point.." He told her. She said nothing and started to inch toward the door slowly..

"Should I take that as a complement?" She inquired, taking another step toward the door. He still had his back toward her so it was much easier to inch toward the door. She was slightly thankful that all his goons had left the room.

"Yes you should. I must say, I have never been this determined to go after a woman. That is, until I saw you. I'm really here so I can meet you." There was a scream that came from downstairs and she immediately bolted for the door. She got to the top of the stairs when there was a loud bang followed by a sharp pain that went through her right shoulder. The pain was so bad that she lost her footing and fell down the large staircase.

"Andrea!" Kimber screamed. Andrea reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at her shoulder, which now donned a blood stained shirt. She was slightly distracted when she felt another warm liquid running near her leg. She forced herself to sit up and saw where the blood was coming from..

"Andy." Kimber said, in a softer voice. She looked at Kimber and they both knew what happened. Andrea lay back down and slowly let sleep take her, not wanting to be a part of reality any longer. The last thing she heard was the sound of Kimber screaming her name before she blacked out.

------------------

Bruce heard a call on the police radio about another shooting, but he chose to ignore it. When he heard that it had taken place at Wayne Manor, he realized that he just couldn't. When he arrived there, he thought it would be best if he went as Bruce Wayne and not as Batman. He practically ran up the front entrance stairs and saw Alfred standing at the door, talking to a police officer. Bruce walked up to him and his eyes met Alfred.

"Alfred, what happened?" Bruce asked. The police officer looked at him.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm with the Gotham Police department. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Bruce glared at him.

"I want to know what happened!" He snapped. The police officer took him inside the house and he saw the puddle of blood that was on his floor. He looked around and saw Grayson sitting on the stairs, his face in his hands.

"Mr. Wayne, this man called us saying that someone broke into the house, knocked him unconscious and stuck him in the closet. When he got out of the closet, he found Mrs. Wayne on the floor-" Bruce cut him off.

"Where is she?" He asked, panic obvious in his voice.

"She is at Gotham Memorial Hospital-"

"I've got to go." Bruce said, going straight for his car.

"Bruce!" Someone shouted. He turned around and saw Grayson.

"What?" Bruce snapped.

"Can I go with you? I need to know that she is okay." Bruce nodded and got into his car. Grayson followed and soon they sped off. They sat there in silence for a while, until Grayson spoke up.

"You're Batman, aren't you?" Bruce said nothing at first, but then spoke quietly.

"When did you figure it out?" He asked. Grayson sighed and looked out the window.

"I heard you and Andrea talking about it. I put two and two together." Bruce was silent as he drove to Gotham Memorial. They both got out of the car and Bruce practically ran up to the ER.

"Mr. Wayne?" Someone asked. He looked over and saw a doctor walking toward him. Her red hair was pulled back and she was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yes." He answered. She extended her hand to him.

"I'm Doctor Cameron, your wife's doctor." She told him.

"How is she doing?" Bruce asked.

"She was shot in the shoulder, but thankfully the bullet missed any major muscles or arteries so she will be just fine after a month or two of recovery. She also took a bad fall down the stairs, which caused some minor bruises. There was nothing else major except…" She trailed off, biting her lip slightly.

"Except what?" Bruce asked. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but she lost the baby." Bruce looked confused, but Grayson understood. He stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry; she had a miscarriage when she fell down the stairs. The embryo wasn't fully attached to the vaginal wall, so the baby was in a very delicate position. Even if she didn't fall, a miscarriage was still possible." She told him. Bruce was wide eyed.

"You mean, she was pregnant?" He asked. Doctor Cameron looked confused.

"Yes, you didn't know?" She asked. Bruce shook his head.

"No, no I didn't." He mumbled. Grayson sighed and Cameron looked embarrassed. She looked at her file then back at him.

"She was only five weeks along, so she must have just found out." She told him. He nodded and looked away.

"Can we see her?" Grayson asked. Doctor Cameron nodded her head and showed them to her room. Once they got there, Bruce entered right away. Grayson stayed back, deciding Bruce would've rather been with his was currently facing the other way, away from the door. Bruce walked up to the bed, and sat down on the mattress. There was a silence until Andrea turned so she was lying on her back, facing him.

She was deathly pale, even more so than he ever thought was possible. There were dark circles under her eyes and she seemed very weak. Her eyes were red and a few lines of salty tears were now painted across her cheeks. She bit her lip and looked at his hand, which he had moved over to grab hers.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice slightly coarse. Bruce looked confused.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, using his other hand to wipe away tears that were now pouring out of her eyes.

"I lost it. I lost the baby." She said, sobbing a little at the end. Bruce leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, it's fine as long as you're okay." He told her. She shook her head.

"I should've told you, but I couldn't. I know you don't want kids, but I just-"

"Andy, it's fine. I'm just so happy that you are okay." He told her. She nodded and wiped away a few of her own tears.

"It was him." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"It was him, the Riddler. He took Kimber." She told him. Bruce was silent as he remembered the warning that the same criminal had given him not even a week ago. He looked at Andrea, who looked a little distressed.

"Why did he take Kimber?" He asked. She shrugged, wincing afterwards due to forgetting that she had just had a bullet removed from her shoulder.

"I don't know. He said that he was picking her up for a friend." She told him. He looked at her shoulder and then stood up. He walked to the window for a moment, before turning toward her and walking back to the bed.

"I think that the Joker and the Riddler are working together." He said. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess that would make sense. Will you be able to find her?" Andrea asked. Bruce nodded his head. He walked toward her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go find her."

**----------------**

**Four months later**

Andrea made her way to the hospital, walking into a room that she knew all too well. She was relieved to see Kimber sitting up in her bed. She rushed over to her friend and hugged her.

"We have to break this cycle, Kimber." She whispered. Kimber squeezed back and pulled away.

"I know, I'm sorry." Andrea shook her mind.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." She told her. Kimber nodded her head sullenly.

"Yeah." She told her. Andrea sat down and took hold of her hand..

"Bruce and I took care of Miranda for you."

"How is she doing?" Kimber asked.

"She's fine, just worried about you. Grayson did a good job of distracting her. I think she has a small crush on him," Andrea told her, causing Kimber to smile. She paused and spoke again. "I heard what happened.."

"You heard that I had sex with one of the most feared men in Gotham?" Andrea bit her lip before she spoke.

"I don't understand why the Joker would-"

"The Joker is a man just like every other male in the world. When he get's horny, he get's horny. Granted there is no love behind it, it's all just sex to him." Kimber snapped.

"Isn't that all it was to you?" Kimber didn't answer. There was a silence before Kimber spoke up.

"I can't work anymore." Andrea looked confused.

"What are you-"

"I just, I can't work somewhere where my life is constantly in danger. I can't do that to my daughter." Andrea nodded.

"Okay, if you think that's what's best." Andrea replied.

"Wait, Crane wants to get out of the asylum on good behavior alone?" Andrea asked, more to herself than Kimber. She got not answer from her friend at all and looked up at her, just to find her gazing out the window. Andrea sighed and put the file away.

"Kimber, are you okay?" She asked. Kimber jumped up a bit, obviously startled.

"What?" Andrea sighed.

"Kimberly, this is the last case I need to work with you, then you are free to resign." Andrea said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off Andrea." She snapped back. Andrea sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't been in the best of moods." She told her. Kimber nodded her head and shot her a sympathetic look..

"Are you still upset about the miscarriage?" She asked. Andrea shook her head.

"I'm not sure what's going on with Bruce." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. He's just been so distant recently. It's a hassle just to kiss him." She told her. Kimber reached over and took her friend's hand in hers.

"You'll get through it. I know you will." Andrea smiled and looked at her friend.

"I'm going to miss you Kimber. Are you sure you want to resign?" She asked. Kimber nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I can't be here if it's going to cost me my life, Andy. I need to be safe with my daughter. She already lost her father. I won't let her lose her mother too." She told her. Andrea smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, I understand. I'm just going to miss you and I have no idea who my replacement assistant D.A. is going to be." She told her. Kimber shrugged.

"I suppose you're just going to have to find out.." She told her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Blah, I thought I'd update... I had nothing better to do. Sorry if that sounds bad. The whole story is finished and edited (Thank you to my BFF for helping me out with that.) it's just a matter of posting it._

_Again, Sorry for Andrea being such a marry-sue. But... I don't feel like changing anything... so whatever._

_Review are still nice though._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Nor Christian Bale. I do own any OC's in the story, even if they are Mary-sues._**

* * *

Andrea made her way to her husband's office.. She was hopping that they could get together for dinner and she would be able to talk to him. She was surprised to find that his secretary was not present at the time. She looked around, but it seemed as though she had left to go on an errand. Andrea shrugged and opened the door to Bruce's office, only to see his secretary straddling his hips and unbuttoning his dress shirt. After a few moments of shock, she finally spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt." The woman jumped off of Bruce and Bruce looked at Andrea with wide eyes.. He stood up and she was less than disappointed to see his belt unbuckled.

"Andrea, I can-" She cut him off.

"This looks pretty self explanatory to me, Bruce." She hissed, turning and walking out of the office. She was in such a huff that she didn't even realize that she was about to run into someone until she almost fell on one of his papers.

"I'm sorry." The man said. She looked over and recognized him as Mr. Nygma. She smiled politely.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied, handing him a few papers and making a b-line for the elevator. She pressed the button and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Andrea." She heard someone shout, though she already knew the voice. She turned away from it and headed for the stairs, not even bothering to respond to him. Entering the staircase, she began walking down the stairs, a little annoyed to the fact that she was on the fourteenth floor. She figured that she would just catch an elevator on a different floor. She just had to get away from him. She was already down one flight of stairs before someone grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back, making her lose her balance for a moment.

"Andrea, please wait," She jerked her hand away from him and glared.

"After what I just saw, you want me to wait?" She snapped.

"It's not what you think." Bruce stated. She scoffed.

"So your secretary wasn't about to give you a lap dance?" She asked. He bit his lip, realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

"Andrea, I'm sorry. Things have been stressful and-"

"And what? What is your problem Bruce? You have been pushing me away for the past four months. You don't talk to me, you don't kiss me, and you don't even sleep in the same bed as me. Oh, and don't get me started on the lack of sex, it's enough to drive me insane!" She snapped. Bruce was silent for a moment.

"I don't know what to tell you, Andy. Things have changed. He told her. She froze and her attitude changed. She was no longer furious, but a bit stoic instead.

"What has changed, Bruce? What are you trying to tell me?" She asked. He looked to the ground and then back up at her.

"We didn't know what we were doing when we got married, Andy. We can't live the life of a happily married couple." I mean with you always becoming a hindrance-"

"I'm a hindrance? Are you fucking kidding me?" Bruce was a little taken back. He had seen her upset before, but this was hitting an all time high.

"Andrea, you know that you will never be safe and I can't keep taking time out of being Batman to help you," She slapped him hard across the face.

"You are the one who started this damn relationship. You asked me out first, remember?" She hissed. He sighed and glared at her.

"My mistake." He snapped. She was silent for a moment, before she looked down at the ground. She sighed and looked back up.

"Bruce, this isn't just about the baby, is it?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's not." He told her. He sat down on the steps, running a hand through his slicked back hair. She bit her lip and took a step toward him.

"Just answer me truthfully then, Bruce. Would you prefer if I left?" She asked. He was silent for a moment, before nodding his head yes.

"I think it would be better if we both just go our separate ways." He confessed. Andrea tried to swallow the lump that had now formed in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut before moving toward her finger to pull her ring off. She gently set it on the step next to Bruce and took a deep breath.

"If that is what you want." She stated. Bruce nodded.

"The penthouse is your's, at least that's what I'm giving you since you don't have a place to stay." He told her coldly. She bit her lip and forced a crooked smile.

"Thanks, I'll be out of the Manor before you get home." Bruce said nothing as she walked off. When she was gone out of the stairwell, he picked up the engagement ring that she had left on the step. He hated what he had just done, but he couldn't bear to see all the pain she was in because of him.

He knew that she said she was over the miscarriage, but he knew better. It was eating her up inside that she had lost the baby, but it was his fault that she didn't get the chance to become a mother. He knew she deserved better. He didn't want to be selfish if it was only going to hurt her in return. Her held the ring in the palm of his hand and enclosed it in a fist, before wiping off a few stray ears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered, before heading back to his office.

**----------------**

**Three weeks later**

Andrea was quickly putting away files as she tried to make herself presentable for the arrival of her new assistant district attorney. She had finally finished up all her cases and was now in the middle of receiving a whole bunch of new ones, though she didn't mind. The past couple of weeks were spent nose diving into her work as a way of distracting herself. She barely went back to the penthouse, which was her home for now.

She spent most of her time at her office, or the courtroom. She now had an assistant that was nice enough to bring her lunch and dinner, but she was on her own for breakfast. Whatever cases she didn't finish at work, she brought home and would spend hours upon hours working on those as well. Occasionally, she would look out one of the hundreds of windows in the penthouse and see the bat signal, which made her subconsciously reach for her ring finger, only to find there was no ring there. The last three weeks of separation had been difficult and much too slow.

"Andy?" Someone asked. She looked up and almost did a double take. She knew the man looked familiar, but she could not place him off the top of her head.

"Yes?" She asked back. He walked in, his pale blue eyes sparkling slightly. His brown hair was styled so it stood up slightly and it really seemed to fit him. He had slight stubble accumulating on his chin, but that didn't distract anyone from the bright smile he was now giving her. His outfit was business casual, a simple off the rack business suit that really seemed to work for him.

"You don' remember me? I know it's been a while, but we were pretty close." He told her. She paused and then smiled, walking around her desk and engulfing him in a hug. He chuckled and pulled her toward him a little tighter than necessary.

"I'm sorry Tyler, you've changed a lot." She told him, looking him up and down.

"Yeah well, I gained a little muscle, ditched the old sweats for a pair of business pants, and the sports jacket for a suit jacket.. I'm a brand new person now." She laughed and gestured for him to sit down..

"So, Tyler Clayton, what can I help you with?" She asked. He smiled.

"I'm your new assistant D.A., they didn't tell you?" He inquired. She looked confused then shook her head.

"You're the new assistant D.A.?" He nodded. She was silent for a moment.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you went to Brown for law."

"I switched my major after I broke my shoulder in a game. You would've kicked my ass for playing so recklessly." He said.

"Just like in high school." She mused out loud.

"Except in high school, there was more making-out involved." She blushed a light shade of pink and nodded.

"Yes, that there was." She agreed.

"So, what's going on with you? I heard you were married now." Her look darkened.

"I was married. I'm currently separated from my husband." She explained.

"You're divorced?" He asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Um, no, just separated. I'm waiting for the papers to come my way." She said sullenly. He looked confused.

"You don't sound too happy about it." He observed.

"It wasn't my idea to break it off." He nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He's a stupid man if he let you go. I know I am." She smiled bashfully and shook her head.

"Now you're just sucking up." She told him. He smirked.

"You are my new boss." She laughed, for the first time in a while, and they continued on with their casual conversation.

-----------

Bruce sat in the bat cave with the sound of Grayson hitting a punching bag echoing through the room. He robotically began looking through the news, only to stop when her picture came onto the screen. She looked the same, maybe a bit tired and worn out, but still the same. She was walking out of the court house while smiling and talking with a man, who was handing her a jacket. He recognized the man from the photo that was in her room back at home. It was her ex-boyfriend from high school.

Bruce sighed and sat back in his chair, not sure what to make of it. It didn't seem as if they were anything more than just friends, but even if they were, he didn't have a say in it. He had left her and told her that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Granted, that was a complete lie, but she didn't know that. She was under the impression that he had fallen out of love with her and didn't want to be with her anymore. Grayson had made his way to the screen and shook his head.

"I don't understand why you left her. I thought you guys were in love." Bruce sighed and looked at the teenager.

"It's complicated. Have you finished your training?" He asked. Grayson nodded.

"An hour of martial arts endurance, all done."

"Good, now go do your homework." Bruce told him. Grayson gave a heavy sigh and walked out of the bat cave, leaving Bruce alone. Bruce sighed and turned the channel, not caring to hear anymore about his wife fraternizing with other men.

----------------

Andrea pulled her jacket closer together, trying her best to ignore the cold. She walked next to Tyler, who was checking over a file that she had handed him. She had to admit that he was a better lawyer than she thought he would be. She still missed having Kimber around, but Tyler got the job done and he got it done well. They entered a small little café for lunch, quickly getting a table and sitting down.

"So what do you think about Crane?" Tyler asked, handing her the case file.

"I think he needs to be behind bars and fast." Tyler nodded.

"I agree. The jury, however, might not see it that way." She sighed heavily.

"Of course. After throwing his sob story about how he was pressured to make and sell those drugs to the mob. I tell you, criminals will sink to nothing to get out of jail." Tyler chuckled and she looked at him confused.

"Sorry, you've changed so much. I remember when you used to take pity on criminals, now you can't wait to put them behind bars." She smiled.

"A year or two in Gotham does that to you." She told him.

"Speaking of criminals, I can't find a case file on the Batman." He stated. She froze for a minute, before nodding her head.

"No, there wouldn't be. We forgot about putting a case on the Batman a while ago." She explained, earning a confused look from him.

"Why? He's breaking the law." She gave a frustrated huff and closed the folder angrily. She looked at him seriously.

"Yes, he's breaking the law, but he's been capturing and helping to put away more criminals in four years than the cops have done in ten. So honestly, I see no point in convicting him of crimes he's committing in order to stop criminals that would just like to see the city burn." She snapped. He was silent, but nodded his head.

"Fine, no case on him." She smiled lightly.

"I suppose we should order." She mused.

"Andrea?" She froze; she could recognize that voice anywhere. She looked over, her eyes looking up hesitantly into his. He smiled politely and also sympathetically.

"Bruce." She stated, trying hard to not let her voice crack. Tyler looked at the red head next to Bruce, watching as she scanned Andrea. Andrea seemed to avoid her gaze, but also avoiding the smile Bruce was giving her as well.

"Who is your friend?" Bruce asked. She bit her lip, suddenly knowing where this was going. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question." She retaliated. Tyler stood up, extending his hand to Bruce, who accepted it as well.

"Tyler Clayton, Andrea's-"

"Ex-boyfriend, I'm aware." Andrea stood up and prepared to speak, but Tyler spoke first.

"I was going to say assistant D.A., but I suppose you could say that too. Though that was a while ago. You must be-"

"Andreas' husband." Obviously his female friend didn't like this statement, seeing as she made a face. Andrea began to get annoyed.

"Soon to be ex-husband. Bruce, can I talk to you?" Andrea asked, pulling him away from Tyler and the red head. Once they were a decent distant away, she glared at him. He simply looked at Tyler then back at her.

"He's not your type?" She looked taken back.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"He's not your type. You don't go for wimpy men." She scoffed.

"What was I thinking when I married you then?" She shot. He bit his lip.

"I didn't come here to fight Andrea." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Bruce?" She asked, running a hand through her blonde hair and looking down. When he said nothing, she looked up and found a small flash of remorse cross his face. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to know if there was any chance of us still being friends." She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She answered. He sighed.

"You don't have to be difficult." He scolded. She glared at him.

"I can't be friends with you because you broke my heart…. because I still care for you more than I should… because despite what you did to me, I would forgive you in a second if it meant being with you again. So you see, I can't be friends with you." She told him. Bruce said nothing, simply looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. She bit her lip and tried to stop a few tears from running down her cheeks..

"Me too." She told him before turning around and walked toward the table. She quickly grabbed her things and looked at Tyler.

"I will see you at the office." She said coolly. Tyler went to speak, but she was out of the café in an instant. She quickly rushed down the street and to her office, where she found a small ounce of safety. She sat in her chair and grabbed a tissue, wiping away a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Once she calmed herself down, she took out a mirror to make sure she looked presentable. When she was finished, there was the sound of someone coughing at her door. She looked up and was surprised to see Mr. Edward Nygma standing at the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. She forced a smile and shook her head politely.

"No, not at all. What can I do for you, Mr. Nygma?" She inquired.

"Please, call me Edward." He said.. She looked at him, noticing the change in confidence immediately. She wasn't sure what this change in personality was, but she knew she didn't like it, especially the way she was looking at him.

"Is there something you need?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner Saturday night." Andrea was frozen for a moment, trying to comprehend his words.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Nygma?"

"It's Edward and yes, I am." She forced a polite smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really just getting out of a relationship with my husband and I don't think I'm ready to date." She told him.

"But you have been separated for a while." He stated. She tried to hide a wave of annoyance that came over her.

"I've only been separate from my husband for a month." He gave a sigh of annoyance and clenched his fists.

"You haven't had sex with him for five months. That's more than separated." She stood up and looked at him appalled.

"How do you know that?" He paused.

"I just know those sorts of things." She clenched her own fists.

"I'd like you to leave." She stated. He went to open his mouth to say something, but stopped and nodded his head.

"I will see you soon, Andrea. One way or another." He said, leaving the room. Andrea took a deep breath and tried to set aside the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She quickly sat down and looked at the paper for the first time, her eyes going wide at the headline. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"Grayson." She muttered, throwing the paper aside and dialing her phone._Gotham's Batman Has A Little Birdie Watching Over Him!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Soo... In my boredum I decided to post another chapter. Because the thing is practically done so why the hell not? Right?_

_I appologize, once again, for my character and her Mary-sueness... I'm horrible at this kind of thing._

_I'm probably going to post a teaser at the end of this story, which shows the first chapter of another story I wrote not too long ago. It has nothing to do with this, but I kinda like it. I wont have it edited or anything, so it might be a bit raw. Let me know what you think. It is a Dark Knight story as well._

_I really love reviews. Thank you to those who did review. You guys help make my day, you really do._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. The plot of 'Batman Begins' and 'The Dark Knight' belong to Chritopher Nolan. I also do not own Christian Bale (though I'd like too. I'm sure that's illegal in the U.S. though.) I do own any OC's that are not familiar with the movie. I also own the plot. Do not steal!**

* * *

Even living in one of the highest places in Gotham, Andrea never felt so low. The whole world seemed to be against her. Her separation from Bruce, the constant annoying gifts she was receiving from Mr. Nygma, and the fact that Crane was on the streets again didn't help her mood what so ever. He was now free to do what he wanted, when he wanted. She was glad she heard the elevator ding, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Wow, Bruce used to live here?" Grayson asked, walking into the living room. She stood up and walked over to him. He immediately engulfed her into a hug, something she wasn't expecting, but she welcomed it anyway.

"Hey Gray." She said, pulling away.

"Hey Dre, what's going on?" He asked. She held up the newspaper and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You tell me." He bit his lip and gave a crooked smile.

"What do you think?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and walked toward the coffee table putting the newspaper on it.

"I think Batman has lost his mind, letting seventeen year old Robin run around with him." She muttered, sitting down on the couch. He sat down on a chair next to the couch, shrugging slightly.

"I think he did it, because he needed something to distract himself."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know. Ever since you left, he's been kind of losing it. He just isn't the same. I know he misses you, but he's too stubborn to admit it. I know he does though." She shot him a look that obviously said he should stop.

"Grayson, it's done with. We're moving on," She told him.

"He hasn't taken off his wedding ring." She looked out the window, noticing the Bat signal in the sky. She ran a hand through her hair.

"You're not going out tonight?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, Bruce thought it would be best if I'm not out every night. How come you haven't taken your pendant off?" He asked. She automatically lifted her hand to let her fingers trace over her pendant.

"Because I still love him." She confessed.

"Then why-"

"Because even if he still loves me, though I doubt it, he broke this off for a reason. Whatever the reason, I need to respect it." Grayson sat back in his chair and shook his head at her.

"I never will understand adults." He mumbled. She chuckled and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. He smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

--------------

Beginning of October

"Andy! Over here!" She heard someone say. Andrea took off her scarf and walked to the table where Kimber now sat. She sat down and smiled, happy to see her friend in a good mood. It had been a while since she had seen her friend so light hearted..

"What's keeping you limber Kimber?" Andrea asked, sitting down.

"Nothing you would be interested in." Andrea chuckled and looked out the window at the snow that was accumulating on the ground. She turned back to Kimber.

"So, what's been going on?" She asked, looking at the menu.

"Nothing interesting, just spending time with Miranda and all. How about you?" She asked. Andrea bit her lip.

"Fine." She replied. Kimber didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure. How is the separation going?" Kimber asked.

"Wonderful dinner conversation, Kimber." Kimber rolled her eyes.

"Come on Andy, you have to talk about it." Andrea put her menu down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It sucks. I have no idea what to do. I can't even tell my parents. They think that we're just having a fight. I can't even sleep at night. It's just not the same without him. I go to the penthouse and I just feel so out of place." She confessed.

"But he gave you the penthouse. That has to mean something." Andrea scoffed.

"Yes, how nice of him to give me a place to stay that reminds me of him. Every minute I spend in that place, I just feel like I'm being haunted by those memories. I don't know what to do." Kimber held onto her hand.

"It will be over soon enough." She told her. Andrea nodded and looked at her menu before looking back at her friend, who looked like she was hiding something.

"Kimber, what is it?" She asked.

"I need to leave." Kimber stated. Andrea looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Kimber put her face in her hands burying herself in them for a minute before looking back at her friend.

"I suffer from Stockholm Syndrome." She stated. Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Kimber nodded.

"When they took me the second time, they took me straight to him. For four months, I was his play mate, I can't tell you about how many scars are all over my body." Andrea flinched, only imagining what she was going through.

"So, you found sympathy for him." She stated.

"I found a picture of him and a woman. It was before he was scared; they had a small baby with them. I don't know, I felt bad for him and that's when it happened." Andrea knew what happened after that. The doctors had told her that they suspected sexual activity, but they knew it wasn't forced which meant that she wasn't raped.

"Kimberley, what's going on?" Kimber sighed and bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant." She stated. Andrea gasped quietly and grasped her friend's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Andrea asked.

"I'm moving back home, I'm going to have the baby, and give it for adoption." She replied. Andrea nodded, but bit her lip..

"Is it his?" Andrea inquired. Kimber nodded.

"Yes, it's the Joker's."

--------------

Two months later- Beginning of December

Even at the top of the city, Andrea could hear the sounds of Gotham City running around beneath her. Kimber was now in a safe place, off at home with her daughter. There she could have her baby in peace. Work was going relatively simple since there were not many large criminals to try. Andrea finished washing out her coffee cup and turned off the T.V.

Looking around the penthouse, she admitted freely to herself that she never felt so alone. Her husband had left her, but refused to send over any divorce papers for her to sign. Her best friend was gone, leaving her to fend for herself. She sighed heavily and walked out of the kitchen, but not getting too far. The balcony doors opened and someone ran in. She jumped up and gave a small shriek.

"Dre, it's me," The man said. He wore a suit similar to Batman's, though it seemed to have a tint of red to it. He also wore a half face mask, letting you see a bit more to his face than the Batman showed.

"Grayson?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're up." He stated, walking in further.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need your help." She paused for a moment and tried to soak in this information.

"With what?" She inquired.

"I found the Riddler." She rolled her eyes and zipped up her tracksuit jacket.

"You have Batman for that, Robin." She shot.

"He's missing." Andrea froze and her hand immediately went to the pendant hanging on her neck. She looked to the floor.

"How long?" Her voice was quiet and Grayson almost didn't hear it.

"A week." He answered. Andrea sat down on the couch and let her hand go to her mouth, but soon pulled it away before she could bite her lips.

"What can I do?" She asked. Grayson bit his lip.

"The Riddler said that if he was going to set him free, he wanted you to go in his place." Andrea looked at him confused.

"Why would he-"

"He knows who Bruce is. I don't know how he knows. He must have read his mind or some creepy science thing or something. That's why Bruce left, or made you leave. He didn't want you to get hurt, especially after you got shot. He couldn't stand the fact that you were hurt because of him. I don't know why, but the Riddler wants you, but you're not with him. I don't know why he is still after you. The guy is an enigma."

"What?" Andrea asked, her head shooting up.

"That guy is an enigma." Grayson repeated. Andrea shot up, the memory of Edward Nygma telling her about his mind reading device going through her head.

"I know who he is." She muttered. Grayson raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" She nodded her head.

"Edward Nygma, he works at Bruce's office. He has been making moves on me for a while.." She told him. Grayson raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean no offense, you're not bad looking. It's just… your kind of like a aunt or something to me." She rolled her eyes at the teenage boy.

"I can't believe him." She muttered.

"Dre, I need you to help me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I can't do this on my own." He told her.

"And you think I can? I have no ninja training. The only thing I can do is smack him over the head really hard with a bat." She told him. Grayson shrugged.

"So, where's your bat?"

-----------

The warehouse in the narrows stood right on the docks.. Even part of it practically stood on the water, meaning that there was probably a nice little pool in the warehouse. Andrea turned toward Grayson, glaring at him.

"How on earth did you get me here?" Grayson shrugged.

"The new tumbler holds three now." He stated. Andrea rolled her eyes and looked back at the warehouse, her bat firmly held in her hand.

"I must be insane. I'm saving a man who totally broke my heart." She muttered.

"Actually, he didn't mean too. He just did it to save you." She turned around and put a finger to his lips.

"Grayson, stop getting in the middle of mommy and daddy's fights." He rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the warehouse.

"Alright, you better get in there. I'll be shadowing you." He told her, pushing her forward a little bit.

"What's the rush?" She asked.

"Well, if you're not in there by midnight, he's going to kill Bruce." Andrea's eyes went wide and she smacked his shoulder.

"Thank you for not telling me." She snapped.

"I'm telling you now." He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and began walking to the warehouse, looking at her wristwatch as she went. It was only five minutes to midnight leaving no time to waste. As soon as she got to the door, she opened it and stopped for a minute, gripping her bat tightly. She wished she had worn heavier clothes.

She still wore her dark blue track jacket, but under that she only had on a simple black spaghetti strap tank top which was hardly something to keep her warm. Her jeans weren't really helping her either, though her sneakers and socks seemed to do the job. She doubted that would last long, with the snow falling still falling.

She finally walked through the door, trying to see what the interior looked like. All the lights were off, but there was a clear path. Slowly she made her way to the back of the warehouse, looking around. When she got there, a light turned on which shone right in front of her. She gasped as she saw Bruce hanging from rope over the freezing cold water. She took a step foreword when someone jumped in front of her.

"You came later than I thought you would." She took a step backward as the familiar criminal came into view.

"Nice to see you too, Edward." She hissed. He smirked.

"So, you figured it out. I knew you would, you're a very smart woman." He told her, stepping forward. She took another step back and raised her bat slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I'm a man with a simple need. A need that all men crave. The only problem is that I only have eyes for one woman." She rolled her eyes.

"I feel bad for her." She shot. He glared for a moment, but his face soon softened.

"You won't need that bat." He told her, reaching for it. She instantly jumped back and held up the bat.

"I disagree, I know I will." She shot. He snapped his fingers and a light turned on, letting her see that there was a group of men surrounding her, all of whom were holding knives or some form of blunt object.

"I really hate to do this, but you just don't seem to listen." He remorsefully mumbled. A man charged at her and she immediately swung her bat at him. The metal made contact with his nose, earning a sickening crunch in response. Once he was on the floor, she turned around and swung her bat again, this time hitting a man in the side. He fell to the ground, grunting at the sudden snap he heard and felt. She scrunched her nose at the sound, not liking it anymore than he did. However, she was soon distracted by a man swinging a crowbar at her side, which made contact. She turned around and her fist made struck the man's face, before she swung her bat and hit the back of his head, flinching at another crack echoing.

A sound of glass breaking echoed through the warehouse, signaling that Grayson had entered the building. She didn't have time to look for him, because another man had begun running toward her, his own bat in tow. He took a swing at her, missing by a few inches.. She quickly jumped back and her bat hit a crate, forcing her to be swing from his bat headed straight for her head. She quickly ducked and rolled onto the floor so she avoided the bat. Standing up, she saw that his bat was stuck in the crate and he was currently trying to pull it out, but having no luck. She quickly swung her bat and hit his back, making him fall forward. She turned around and saw the Riddler standing in front of her, a gun in one hand and a lit match in another.

"Now, now, Andrea. One more step and your dear husband is going to go up in flames." She gave a confused look and saw that he was standing near a line of rope. She followed it around the room all the way to the rope holding Bruce.

"What-"

"He's doused in kerosene." She looked a Bruce then glared at the Riddler.

"Leave him alone." She snapped. He shook his head.

"You see, he's the only thing standing in between me and you." She gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

"There is no me and you. You're insane and you need to be in Arkham where you belong." She shot. He was still for a moment before he pointed the gun at Bruce. She quickly ran over and tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop both the gun and the match. Despite her efforts, he still was able to pin her down and trap her under him.

"I knew you would warm up to me." He purred. She didn't bother hiding her disgust. He went to unzip her jacket when he was pulled off of her. His head violently met the wall, knocking him out. She then stood up and rubbed her side, feeling the aftermath of fighting off a man with a crowbar.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and looked over to the wall where the rope was. Much to her dismay, the match had fallen in a pile of kerosene and had started a fire. The fire reached the rope and now was making it's way to Bruce.

"Robin." She said urgently. He looked at the rope and dug through his belt, finally finding a large boomerang type device. She took it from him without asking and threw it at the rope, trying to stop the fire since it was at only a foot away from setting him on fire. The device broke the rope and stopped the fire, but caused Bruce to go plummeting into the freezing cold water.

Before Robin could speak, she was already running toward the water. Bruce was obviously knocked out and there was no way he could swim. She dove into the water, frozen for a moment by the sudden coldness of the water. She was distracted when she spotted Bruce, who was sinking to the bottom fast. She swam down to him and untied his bonds, hoping that his shoulders wouldn't be to hurt.

She struggled with getting him to the surface, slowly losing her energy. She eventually did get him near the edge, where Grayson pulled him up onto the hard wood. She tried to pull herself up, but slipped and almost fell in. Grayson quickly pulled her up as well. After taking a few deep breaths, she finally crawled over to Batman.

"Bruce, Bruce! Wake up!" She shouted, her voice a little coarse. She moved her ear down to his mouth to hear if he was breathing. When he wasn't, she immediately started CPR to desperately try to bring him back. After a few moments, he spat up a large amount of water onto the ground, coughing a little afterwards. She gave a deep sigh of relief and wished he wasn't wearing his mask. It had been far too long since she had seen him and wanted nothing more to trace his features with her eyes.

"Andy?" He asked, his voice rougher than usual. She smiled and wiped some water away from his face, though it was useless since he was soaked to the bone.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Bruce tried to sit up, but Andrea pushed him down.

"I can-"

"Robin will take you home. Alfred will take care of you from there." Bruce lay back down and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. Grayson looked at her.

"I'll take you home." He said while pulling up Bruce.

"I'll be fine Gray. Just take Bruce home." She suddenly became aware of how cold she really was and started to shiver.

"Dre, Bruce would kill me if I left you here." She looked at the Riddler, laughing as she saw that he was tied up and had a phone that was dialing 9-1-1.

"Okay, but let's go home fast. I'm freezing."


	14. Chapter 14

_Does anyone else Like the band Cartel? Because I'm slowly falling in love with them. lol. Sorry, I couldn't help but state that. For those of you who don't know, Music practically runs my life, next to writing of course. If you noticed, all of my stories have tittles after songs. This one happens to be Skyway Avenue by We The Kings. I saw them and Cartel in concert not too long ago. I suggest that you go and look up those two bands, because they are pretty good. I wouldn't say they are the best, but they are my favorite._

_ANYWAY! Thank you for those who review. It makes me so happy. I love them so much._

_So, I again appologize for Andrea being a Mary-sue, but I don't feel like going back and editing the story. I'm too Lazy._

_Enoy_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. Batman Begins and The Dark Knight both belong to Christopher Nolan. And of course Christian Bale is not mine (And probably wont ever be. le sigh.) I do own all OC's that are not familiar with the movie. Even if they are annoying Mary-sue's._**

**

* * *

**

Two months later

The cold never seemed to subside, even in a city where there was thousands of ways to keep warm, inside and out. Andrea threw aside her book, not interested in reading more stories about how love conquers all. She looked out one of the many windows and marveled at the sheer beauty of the city. She wished she was among them, at least then she would have something to do.

A gust of wind blew through the penthouse and Andrea shivered a little. She looked over near the terrace doors and saw the door open, but no one there. She sighed and closed the door, getting rid of the sudden breeze. She slowly made her way to the bedroom, letting her bare feet take in the softness of the carpet. When she got to her room, she jumped in surprise to see someone else there.

"Shit." She gasped. He turned toward her.

"Sorry." His rough voice said. She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you." She told him. He nodded and stepped forward; letting the light hide his mask covered face.

"I never got a chance to thank you." He told her, his voice still coarse.

"You don't have to use that voice around here, Bruce." He was silent for a moment.

"Andrea, I came to thank you." He said, his voice still Batman's. She sighed and walked over, stopping a few inches away from him. He looked at her warily, not to sure what she was going to do. She lifted her hands to his mask, trying to take it off. He quickly grabbed her hands, trying to stop her. He wasn't afraid of her getting shocked since she knew that there was only one part of his mask that would allow her to take it off. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to face her as Bruce. It was much easier to be here as Batman.

"I didn't save Batman, I saved Bruce." She told him.

"Andrea-" She cut him off.

"Please." She begged. She hoped he still loved her enough to respect her wishes and if what Grayson had said was true, he still loved her. He nodded and let her take off his mask. Once she had it off, she let it drop to the floor.

"Andrea." Bruce said in his voice normal. She smiled.

"Much better." She told him. Bruce sighed.

"Thank you for helping Grayson save my life." She nodded.

"Of course, I would've eventually had to save you. You save me the rest of the time." He nodded, and turned away. She took a hold of his arm to stop him.

"Andrea?" Bruce asked. She took in a deep breath and tried to find her voice.

"Bruce, Grayson… he said that you broke up with me to keep me safe. Is that true?" She asked. Bruce gave a heavy sigh and turned toward her again.

"Andy, listen I was just-"

"Don't lie to me, please. I can't take it." Bruce said nothing at first, but then his eyes traveled to the pendant resting around her neck. His hand gently lifted to brush over it, making sure he didn't disturb her. It was the same pendant he had given her when he asked her to marry him. She still wore it proudly on her neck.

"I'm surprised you still wear this." He said softly. She bit her lip for a moment, before she looked back at him, his warm brown eyes meeting her emerald green.

"You might not feel the same way, but I do. I still love you." There was a pause and Bruce cupped the back of her neck.

"I never felt any different." He told her. He pulled her close, letting his lips crash down on hers. She was so shocked that she didn't even realize that she was against a wall until she went to lean back and found she couldn't. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted one of her legs travel to his waist. His hand soon met her thigh, pulling her waist close to his.

His tongue danced around the entrance of her mouth and she eagerly gave permission. She helped him pull off his gloves, not failing to notice the ring on his left ring finger. She smiled and let his gloves drop to the floor, next to his mask. He quickly let his hands run down her body, taking in every single curve that he had been missing for far too long. She shivered at his touch and pressed her body against his.

He groaned into her mouth and pulled her away from the wall, heading toward the bed. She found the zipper to his suit and quickly began to unzip him. He helped her get out of it, even unbuckling his belt and throwing it on the floor next to his other utilities. His lips broke away from her's to pull off her shirt and attached his lips to her throat, earning a satisfied moan from her almost at once. She leaned back into the bed, but jolted and pulled away, searching behind her back before she found a small metal bat and threw it aside. She went to kiss him, but Bruce still pulled away.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't think we should do this." Tears began to sting her eyes.

"Please, don't do this." She asked, her hands cupping his face. He put his hands on top of hers and shook his head.

"I can't let you be in danger." He mumbled.

"I'm in even more danger without you. Damn it Bruce, I can't do this. I love you and I know you love me. Just give us one more chance." She asked, tears falling down her cheeks. Bruce sighed and placed his forehead against hers.

"I won't be able to give you what you want."

"You are what I want." She argued.

"You want a family, Andrea. I know that I can't give that to you." She sobbed.

"Bruce, you can. It just takes faith. You took care of Grayson for all this time."

"And look how that turned out. Now he's running around out there too." She held her hand in his and shook her head.

"Please, don't make me feel so empty. I feel more whole now than I have in the longest time. We'll take whatever happens when it happens, but please, don't give up on us." Bruce paused and went into his utility belt digging through it until he finally found what he was looking for and walked back to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Are you sure about this? You can have a normal life." He told her. She shook her head and kissed him deeply.

"I'd rather be living on the edge rather than be normal, if it means being with you." She told him. He slid something on her finger and she looked and saw it was her engagement ring. She smiled and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you, Andrea." She smiled.

"I love you too, Bruce."

------------------------------

Andrea yawned as she slowly came back to consciousness. She knew that she was in the penthouse, but something was different, though she couldn't figure out what right away. That is, until she felt someone's arms tighten around her and pull her close to their chest. She smiled and snuggled back, hoping to god it wasn't a dream. She felt Bruce's thumb stroke her hand and she smiled, turning so she was face to face with him. He kissed her deeply and pulled away.

"Good morning." He whispered. She smiled.

"Good morning." She replied.. His hand grasped hers and she smiled when she felt his wedding ring on his finger.

"Will you be moving back into the manor?" He asked, his fingers brushing away some strands of pale blonde hair. She smiled.

"I suppose, if it's okay with you." He smirked and nodded.

"The house doesn't seem so alive unless you're there." He told her.

"Even with a teenager?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"With a teenager, it's just annoying." She laughed and lay on her back, closing her eyes and soaking in the moment. Bruce played with the strap on her tank-top she was wearing, sliding it off a bit. She looked at him and smirked.

"Last night wasn't enough?" She asked.

"We have months to catch up on." He told her, kissing her deeply and straddling her waist.

**-------------------------**

**Five months later**

"Richard Dick Grayson, get your ass down here this instant!" Andrea shouted. She crossed her arms and waited for him to come down the stairs, yet there was nothing. She sighed and began stomping up the stairs, her heels making loud clicks as she did. She went to his room, but didn't find him there. She turned around and saw him trying to sneak down the stairs.

"Oh no, you are going to explain what happened to my car!" She snapped running after him. He jumped down the stairs and tried to go through the front door, but was stopped when he ran right into Bruce. By that time, Andrea had reached him and now had a hold of his ear.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, that kind of hurts." He hissed.

"Why does my car have one door missing and a dent in the other?" She asked. Bruce looked confused.

"What happened to your car?"

"I would like to know the same thing." She replied, glaring at Gray.

"I accidentally kinda ran into another car and when my date got out of the car, I backed up into a wall with the door still open." She let go of his ear and smacked his shoulder a few times.

"That is the last time I let you borrow my car." She snapped.

"Well, Bruce wouldn't let me take the tumbler." Bruce sighed and walked into the house, kissing Andrea before looking at Grayson.

"The tumbler is off limits." Grayson rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled. Andrea rolled her eyes and took the newspaper from her husband, glancing over a few of the headlines.

"Who is Tony Stark?" She asked. Bruce looked at her.

"He's a billion dollar company owner." He replied. She nodded.

"Really, what kind of company is it?" Bruce sighed.

"A weapons' company. Actually, his company has been putting a lot of weapons in the hands of Gotham's criminals. It's been a bit of a drag." Bruce mused out loud. Andrea nodded.

"You guys haven't had any trouble with them, have you?" Grayson chuckled.

"Like that could stop us. That armor stops everything,"

"Don't get cocky." Bruce warned. Grayson rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Bruce pulled away the paper from Andrea and pulled her close to him, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She smiled against the kiss and pulled away, while still staying pretty close to him.

"Good to see you too." She whispered. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, simply enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He loved how effortless their relationship was, even with him being Batman. She was a down to earth, normal, everyday woman. She was very passionate about her work, loud, and made sure she was heard. In everyday life, she was content to sit back and simply remain in the background, though it seemed a little difficult for her to do being Mrs. Wayne now.

He loved this woman. He didn't even know how he had let her go for so long. When she was around, he was comfortable. He felt normal for a brief period of time before he became Batman again. She pulled away and kissed him, before heading to the kitchen with Bruce following close behind her. He leaned against the doorway as she looked through the fridge, most likely getting some milk.

"I'm not going out tonight." He told her. She looked back at him confused.

"You're not? It's Saturday night. Saturday's are pretty busy nights." She replied while putting the carton of milk on the counter, then turning around to get a glass. Bruce walked up to the island, sitting down at one of the stools.

"Gotham will have to live with good old law enforcement." He said. She sighed and poured herself a glass of milk

"I don't know Bruce, I mean-" Bruce cut her off.

"Is it such a crime that Bruce Wayne wants to spend a night with his wife? Is it such a crime that he doesn't come home at three in the morning to see his wife still up?" Andrea sighed and smiled softly.

"No, it's not. You just usually don't miss many nights of crime fighting." She confessed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, but I plan to stay home more." She smiled at him and sipped her milk.

"Really? That's a new one." He playfully looked hurt.

"You don't want me here? Ouch Andy, that hurts." She smiled, seeing through his façade at once. She playfully shrugged.

"I don't know. When you are here, I don't get much work done or sleep that much for that matter." She thought out loud. Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't seem to mind." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I suppose not.." She admitted. He smiled and took her hand, kissing the palm lightly before letting his lips linger there. She smiled and pulled her hand away when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up, looking confused.

"Hello?" She said, picking it up.

"Andrea?" A voice asked. Andy smiled upon hearing the voice.

"Kimber, it's good to hear from you." She told her.

"It's good to hear from you too." Kimber replied. Andrea smiled.

"What are you doing calling from a hospital?" She asked.

"I just gave birth, that's what I'm doing." Andrea smiled widely, and sat upon the island, making sure she moved her cup.

"Really? What is it? Is it cute? What did you name it? Was it painful? Well, if you had a natural birth, it probably was. How are you doing?" Kimber laughed.

"It's a boy and he is adorable. I named him Stephen. It wasn't painful because I had a C-section and I'm doing fine. I'm a little tired, but fine overall." Kimber told her.

"Awe, that's great. I'm glad you're okay." Andrea said.

"He looks just like him." Andrea was silent for a minute, not really knowing what to say to her. She was glad her friend had a baby, but she wasn't sure what to say about the father of said child. She bit her lip for a moment before speaking.

"Really, is that a good thing?" She asked.

"I think it is. I've decided to keep him." Andrea sighed.

"Are you sure, Kimber?"

"Of course, I'm sure! I'm not giving my baby up." She snapped.

"Okay, okay, are you coming back to Gotham then?" She asked.

"Probably, not right away. I want him to be a bit bigger before we move." Andrea nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll let you get you rest. Congratulations, Kimber."

"Thanks Drea. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, just call." Andrea flipped her phone closed. Bruce had walked over so he was in front of her and was now looking at her expectantly.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Kimber, she just had the baby." She replied. Bruce's face fell for a moment, but he quickly put a smile on his face.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. Andrea bit her lip. She knew Bruce was putting on a face because Kimber was her best friend. However, he really didn't like the thought of Kimber having the Joker's baby. She sighed.

"It's a boy and his name is Stephen Miller." Bruce nodded.

"Cute." She sighed.

"Bruce, please, don't be mad-"

"I'm not mad, I promise." He told her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." He nodded and kissed her a bit more passionately this time.

**--------------**

**Four months later- November**

"Mrs. Wayne, what is your reaction to being voted District Attorney yet again?" Andrea tried not to roll her eyes at the reporter.

"I'm very thankful. I'm glad Gotham thinks that I'm doing my job well." She replied.

"But Mrs. Wayne, what about your husband? What does he think about you spending most of your time at the office? Aren't you worried about him drifting away?" The reporter asked. Andrea glared at the woman, despite her best efforts to keep a calm face. She bit her lip, trying not to shout at the woman before speaking..

"My husband and I are both hard working people. He works just as much, if not more, than I do. I have complete faith in my husband, no matter how late we both work." She snapped. Tyler quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and helped her into the car, closing the door on all the other reporters. Alfred looked back at her from the rearview mirror and had a small smirk on his face.

"You know Andy, sometimes you scare people just by looking at them." He told her, opening up a file and going through it quickly.

"How dare she ask me a question like that?"

"She's a reporter. She needs something a little more interesting than an election. However, you being married to Bruce Wayne is very interesting." He told her. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the ring now on his left ring finger.

"And you being married means nothing?" He laughed.

"I'm married to my college sweet heart, not a big story." She shrugged and took out her blackberry, going through her e-mails.

"It looks like we're free for the weekend." She told him. He nodded and was silent for a minute before speaking.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we stayed together?" He asked. She looked up at him, a little taken back by his sudden question. Alfred also looked back at them, not saying a word. She doubted he would say a word at all this car ride, something she was very thankful for.

"Um, yeah, I used to." She admitted.

"Do you think we would be together right now if that would happen?" She sighed.

"Tyler, what happened between us is over. We're both happily married-"

"I know, Andy. I'm not insinuating us getting together once more. I just wonder if you ever think about it." He told her.

"I used to; before I met Bruce, but now that I think about it, I realize that we wouldn't be as happy as we are now." He nodded.

"I agree." She smiled.

"So, let's try to steer away from those conversations." She told him. He laughed and looked through his own blackberry.

"I heard your friend is coming back to Gotham." Tyler stated.

"She is. She's finally able to move now that she and the baby are pretty stable." He nodded his head.

"Hope you have fun." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks. Your wife is pregnant too, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"She's about four months along." He mused out loud.

"Congratulations," She told him earnestly.

"You and Bruce have been married about two years right?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Tyler nodded his head.

"When are you two going to start a family? I know you tried, but that was a while ago." Andrea bit her lip.

"We probably won't." She admitted. Tyler looked confused.

"You always said you wanted a family." She could see Alfred look back once more. She leaned back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know and I still do." She confessed.

"Then, how come-"

"We just can't. Bruce is… um, worried." She told him. She looked at the back of Alfred's head, knowing that he knew the deeper meaning of why he was worried about starting a family. No one really could see Bruce Wayne with a family, let alone Batman having children. Tyler continued to push the issue.

"What is he worried about?" She sighed.

"Come on, Tyler. Both of us work around the clock. Not to mention the press up our ass all the time. We both also have a few enemies that wouldn't mind to see us fall on our ass." She told him. She left out the part where Bruce's enemies tended to wear interesting outfits and blow up parts of Gotham.

"If you want to try it, there are always ways." She sighed.

"Can we drop it, Tyler?" She asked. He nodded and the rest of the ride was silent.

---------------

"Hey Dre!" Someone shouted from the main entrance. Andrea smiled and quickly made her way down the stairs, stopping when she reached her friend. Kimber quickly put her baby carrier down and hugged her friend.

"What's keeping you limber Kimber?" Andrea asked. Kimber laughed and shook her head, looking down at her stomach.

"I'm not so limber anymore, sadly." Andrea rolled her eyes and kneeled down to hug Miranda, who was smiling brightly.

"Hello Auntie Andy." She said.

"Hey Miranda, have you been a good girl?" Andrea asked. Miranda smiled.

"I'm always good." She stated. Andrea laughed and stood up to face Kimber, who now held a small little baby boy in her hands.

"Oh Kimber, he is so cute." She told her friend.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kimber asked. Andrea smiled and nodded. Kimber carefully transferred the boy over to her friend, who just as carefully held him in her arms. The small boy looked up at her, his dark brown eyes looking straight at her. Andrea smiled down at him, bouncing him up and down lightly.

She had a hard time understanding how something so small, and angelic could come from something so mean and evil. She prayed to god that the small little boy would end up nothing like his father and instead would grow up a normal, healthy, baby boy. The small child cooed at her, causing her to giggle. She brushed back some of his blonde hair, that was already starting to curl. Yes, he looked just like his father indeed. She could tell without having to imagine those horrible scars.

"Sorry, I'm late." A low voice said, breaking her thought process. She looked over and saw Bruce entering the room with Grayson following not to far behind.

"It's fine, I just got here." Kimber told them. Grayson walked over and gave her a hug, not even hesitating one minute. Bruce, however, was transfixed by the sight in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by it since his wife loved children and was very good with them. However, just seeing her in front of him with the baby brought a strange feeling through him. One that he didn't really think he would've expected.

"Bruce, you're being rude." Andrea told him, breaking him out of his thoughts. He nodded his head.

"Sorry, it's good to see you Kimberley." He replied. Kimber smiled and watched as his eyes strayed back to Andrea, even as he was walking toward them.

"You want to hold him?" Kimber asked. Andrea's head shot toward her friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told her.

"Nonsense. Come on Bruce, just hold him." Kimber said, taking the baby out of Andrea's arms and handing him to Bruce. Bruce seemed a little awkward at first, but eventually figured out how to hold the small child. He couldn't help the small smile coming to his face, which caused Andrea to smile.

"He's very cute." Bruce told Kimber, who smiled.

"Thank you." She replied. Bruce handed the baby to Grayson who held the child away from him, as if he were holding something toxic. Miranda laughed.

"Grayson, you don't hold him like that." She told the teenager. Grayson glared at her, before handing him back to Kimber.

"I don't do babies."

"Remember that next time you want to take a girl back to your room." Bruce told him. Andrea nudged him slightly and Grayson rolled his eyes.

"I use protection." He mumbled.

"You better not have to use anything in this house." Bruce shot.

"Yes, dad." Grayson mocked.. Andrea chuckled and turned her attention back to Kimber, who had put the baby back in his carrier.

"How long are you planning on staying?" She asked.

"I'm going back to my apartment after dinner. I had it so they kept it on hold for me." Andrea nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Kimber nodded.

"Would you care to go to the living room where it's more comfortable?" Bruce suggested. Miranda tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Mommy, can I go play?" She asked. Kimber looked at Bruce who nodded.

"Yes, just stay out of the library. We are having a few renovations done in there." Bruce told the child. Miranda smiled and went to run off, but not before grabbing Grayson's' hand and tugging him as well.

"Come on, Grayson., let's play house. I'll be the mommy and you can be the daddy." She said, tugging him a little.

"I don't want to play." Grayson shot.

"Gray, be nice." Andrea scolded. Grayson rolled his eyes and looked at the girl.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Yay! Come on, your room can be our apartment." She said, leading him up the stairs. Andrea chuckled at the little girl's obvious crush.

"Yippee." Grayson muttered. Kimber laughed and Andrea took her hand.

"Come on, we have a lot to catch up on." She said, leading her into the living room. Alfred came up next to Bruce and looked at the small child that was left in his Master's care. Bruce was also looking at the child, but it was simply to bring back the memory of Andrea holding the small child.

"Quite fascinating, isn't it? A human being grows up from this small little thing." Alfred told him. Bruce nodded.

"It seems so innocent." He mumbled.

"Because it is, Master Bruce. All children are born innocent. It is their experiences that change them along the way." Alfred stated. Bruce looked at him then back to the living room where Andrea had just left.

"She want's a family so bad." He said, though it sounded as if it was meant to be just a thought. Alfred nodded and answered him anyway.

"She has given up a lot to be with you, sir. From what I understand, she has wanted a family for a while." Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's too dangerous, Alfred." Alfred sighed.

"With all due respect, Master Wayne, I don't think Ms. Andrea has given a damn that you are Batman. So why should Batman hold you back from the things that you want?"

"Because Batman is a part of me." Bruce told him.

"Even without Batman, there are risks to starting a family." Bruce was silent, not quite sure what to say.

"I don't know. I can't put her in more danger than she already is." Alfred sighed.

"Master Wayne, you married Andrea because you felt that you deserved to have one ounce of normality in your life. Who is to say that a family is not just as deserving?" Alfred told him. Bruce sighed and looked at Alfred.

"I'll think about it." Alfred nodded his head and left to make dinner, leaving Bruce alone to mull over his thoughts with the baby.

**-----------------**

**Later that night**

Andrea sat in her large bed, quietly reading a letter her mother had sent her. She had said that her computer was down and thought she would send a letter instead. In the note, she sent her love to both her and Bruce and told her what was going on with everyone at home.

Jenny and Tim were expecting again and Heather was growing into a healthy little girl. Eddie and Marissa were both doing fine and decided to adopt a small puppy for the kids. Tony and Leah were talking about moving back to America, but had to do so quickly since Leah was expected to deliver twins any day now.

She also expressed her concern over the fact that they would be together for almost four years now and they still had no children. She knew about the miscarriage and said that she hoped that it was not keeping them from having children, especially since Andrea was now reaching into her early thirties. Andrea didn't know how to respond to that. Of course she wanted kids, but because of her lifestyle and her being married to Batman, it just wasn't plausible. At least, not in Bruce's mind. Bruce walked into the room and she put the letter away.

"What's that?" Bruce asked, getting into the bed next to her.

"My mom wrote me a letter telling me what's going on at home." She told him. He nodded.

"How is everyone?" He asked, taking off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper.

"Good, Leah and Tony are thinking about moving home again, but they don't know if they can do it before the twins are born. Eddie and Marissa are doing fine. Tim and Jenny are expecting again. Mom and dad are fine, just lying around and feeding everyone since it's what they do best." She told him. Bruce nodded but didn't say anything. He looked like he was deep in thought, as if something was bothering him, but she had no idea what. She moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, gazing at an old scar he had before looking at him.

"Bruce? Are you okay?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I was just thinking." He started.

"You were thinking?" She asked, not sure where this was going.

"I think that we should start trying…" She looked confused.

"Trying? Trying to do what exactly?" She asked. He sighed and turned toward her even more. She searched his face trying to find the answer, but got none.

"I want us to start trying for a baby." He stated firmly. She looked shocked and was frozen. She blinked a few times before coming too.

"Bruce, you said that it was too-"

"Andrea, everything is too dangerous. I don't want to be living my life in fear."

"Bruce, you don't-"

"When I saw you today, holding the baby, I realized I was wrong. I want nothing more than to see you hold your own baby, our baby. I want us to be a family and not just a married couple and Grayson." She bit her lip.

"Are you positive?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Absolutely." He said, leaning in and kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hmm... I beleive this is the part of the story where I began to run out of Idea. Ha ha ha. Sorry. Anyway, Enjoy._

_Sorry again for the Mary-sue. Blah!!_

_I love reviews. They make me happy._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Nor Christian Bale. I do own Andrea, and any other OC's._**

**

* * *

**

Six months later- May

"Iron Man? Who the hell is Iron Man?" Bruce hissed from the kitchen table. Grayson shrugged and continued to eat his pancakes.

"No clue, but he can't be that bad. He's getting rid of tons of criminals. Hey, where is Andrea?" He asked. Bruce looked up and shrugged. He caught sight of Alfred holding a tray of water.

"Alfred, who is that for?" Bruce asked.

"Ms. Andrea, sir. She woke up and began getting sick. She asked for a glass of water." Bruce stood up and immediately walked up the stairs to the master bathroom in their room. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Andy?" He asked softly. There was silence before she opened the door. She was looking down at what looked to be a white stick with a pale face, but she was also smiling.

"Andrea, what is it?" He asked. She handed him the stick and he saw it was a pregnancy test with the words positive written on it. He smiled widely and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around.

"Bruce, I'm happy too, but I'm going to be sick." She told him. He put her down immediately and she ran back into the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time. When she was done, she walked over to him. He smiled bashfully at her.

"Sorry." He told her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She said. Bruce pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and he leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back suddenly, earning a confused look from him.

"What?" He asked.

"My breath smells so bad." She told him. He laughed and kissed her quickly anyway. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the benefit tonight." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Bruce, someone from the Wayne family has to go and since you are a little busy tonight, I have to go," He sat down next to her.

"But you're sick." She chuckled.

"It's called morning sickness for a reason. It only lasts so long." He sighed.

"Alright, but be very careful." She nodded.

"Of course."

**--------------**

**Later that night**

"Mrs. Wayne, how lovely to see you here." A man said, greeting her at the door to the ballroom. She smiled politely.

"Of course, anything to help support Gotham's Children's Hospital." He smiled and looked around her.

"I don't see Mr. Wayne around here." He mused.. Andrea bit her lip.

"Mr. Wayne is doing some business for the evening. I brought my ward with me as my escort. We are representing the Wayne family tonight." She told him. The man nodded his head and looked at Grayson.

"This must be-"

"Richard Grayson, my ward." She confirmed. He nodded and shook hands with Grayson, who forced a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Richard."

"Grayson should be fine." Grayson corrected. The man nodded and turned toward Andrea.

"Have a wonderful time, Mrs. Wayne." She smiled.

"Same to you." She told him, walking down the stairs. Once they were down the stairs, they immediately went to the bar which Grayson eyed hungrily.

"What can I get you two?" The man asked.

"I'll have a-"

"We will both have cokes, please." The man nodded and began to get their order. Grayson looked a bit put out which made Andrea laugh.

"What?" Grayson asked.

"You might look older in a suit, but these people aren't stupid, Gray. They will catch on." She told him. He rolled his eyes and drained his glass, watching a girl walk past as he did. She smiled and winked at him. He winked at her in return. Andrea smiled and sipped her own drink. He looked back at Andrea who nodded.

"What?" He asked.

"Go on, go get her." She told him. He smirked and walked off in the direction of the woman. Andrea rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coke, before looking at the bartender.

"You think they have any saltines around here?" The man shrugged and she downed the rest of her drink and handed the glass to him.

"Another one?" He asked. She nodded.

"Make this one a ginger ale, please." He nodded.

"Going a little fast there, don't you think?" Someone asked.. She looked over at the owner of the voice. His dark brown hair was a bit messy and looked like it might have fell down on his face, but it didn't which left his face free of any curtains, except for the small goatee he had. His warm brown eyes sparkled down at her, but they seemed to be more amused than anything else. Much like her husband, he seemed to be born for a suit.

"Not at all, when I get to my fifth drink then I'm going too fast." He chuckled lightly and extended his hand.

"Tony Stark." He told her. She accepted his hand and was surprised when he kissed it. She pulled it away and took a hold of her drink.

"Nice to meet you." She replied. He bit his lip.

"Do I get the honor of learning you name?" He asked. She took a sip of her drink and put it down before smiling at him.

"Andrea Wayne." She replied.

"Wayne, huh? I thought the heir to the Wayne fortune was a man." She smirked.

"He is. Bruce Wayne."

"Right and you are his distant cousin?" He asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"More along the lines of very close and loyal wife." She corrected. Tony nodded his head before shrugging

"Bad luck for me, but terrific luck for him. I wish I could bag a wife as gorgeous as you." She blushed and looked down. Her dress wasn't flashy at all, it was actually quite simple. The dark blue dress reached floor length, but did seem to hug all her curves, a few that she would soon be missing. The neck-line wasn't to low, but did show a good amount of flesh where one could see that she had a good set of assets. The straps were very thin, showing a lot of her shoulders. Her hair was straightened and fell around her face. Her make-up was simple, as always.

"You're being much too kind." She told him. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. I believe that you are one of the most beautiful women in the room. Here let's look." He said grabbing her hand and starting to leave, but she laughed and pulled him back, letting go of his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. You are being much too kind." She told him.

"You may call me Tony, if you wish." She shook her head.

"That would be too unprofessional, plus calling you Tony makes me think of my older brother." She told him. He scrunched his nose at that fact.

"Okay, we'll think of something else you can call me later." She bit her lip.

"I don't think my husband would like me calling you anything, but Mr. Stark."

"Well, where is this husband of yours?" She paused.

"He's working." She replied.

"Of course, I understand. I'm a bit of a workaholic myself. I know all about those long nights at work." He told her.

_Somehow, I don't think it's the same thing._

"Yes, so you understand where he is coming for?" He nodded his head. He was about to say something when Grayson approached her.

"Andy, we have to go." He said, almost out of breath. His suit was disheveled, with a few buttons undone on his white shirt and she could see red lipstick covering his mouth and places on his neck.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"There is uh…" He looked at Stark who was watching the boy carefully.

"What Gray? What?" She asked.

"Uh, I got a call from Bruce at _work_ and he needs some help. He's in a bit of a rut." She nodded her head and looked at Tony.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I need to leave. It was a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

"Same to you, Mrs. Wayne." She smiled and quickly was pulled away by Grayson. As soon as they left the party, they jumped into Andrea's new car which was a Mercedes-Benz E-class, something that she fought over fiercely with Bruce. She didn't really need the car, but he insisted on her getting it. She quickly jumped in and turned the car on, taking off as soon as soon as Grayson was in the car.

"Where is he?" She asked, speeding down the road. Grayson looked at the speedometer and looked back at her wide eyed.

"Jesus, you're going at least twenty miles over the speed limit." She simply sped up, dodging cars as she went.

"Where is he?" She repeated.

"Gotham Central Elementary School." She had a confused look on her face, but kept driving.

"Get in the back seat. The compartment that leads into the trunk has your suit in it." She told him. He paused.

"Wait, like get changed in here?" He asked.

"No, get on the roof and change." She snapped. He sighed and jumped in the backseat, pausing once again.

"Um." She sighed angrily..

"What?" She asked.

"You can see me changing."

"For the love of god, Grayson. Just change!" He rolled his eyes and began to get changed. Andrea ignored him and quickly sped through the streets, making sure she wasn't close to hitting anyone. Once Grayson finished, he sat in the front seat while shaking his head at her insane driving.

"Damn, I'm surprised you never became Batwoman or something." She rolled her eyes and then came to a complete stop.

"Why is Bruce at Gotham Elementary?" She asked.

"The Joker is there." She looked even more confused.

"Why on earth…" She stopped.

"What?" Grayson asked.

"Kimber is there. There is a school recital for Miranda going on." Grayson's eyes went wide and he quickly got out of the car, running off toward the school. Andrea closed the door and sped off herself, quickly stopping the car and making her way near the front of the school, where a police line was.

"Ms., I can't let you through there." She glared at him.

"My best friend is in there. You better let me through, damn it." She snapped.

"Mrs. Wayne, there you are." She looked over.

"Commissioner!" She said.

"Let her through." Gordon snapped. Andrea walked through and looked at the building. It seemed quiet, much too quiet.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Everyone is trapped in the auditorium on one side of the school. The Joker and Batman are on the other side." She looked between the two sides of the school, surprised how big it was. She looked at the Commissioner.

"Send your men in then." She snapped.

"We would, but the auditorium is lined with explosives." She sighed and looked at the auditorium.

"Is there anything we could do?" She asked. The Commissioner shook his head.

"I don't think so." She ran a hand through her hair and watched the building.

"I know Kimber and Miranda are in there. Do you know if she brought her baby son with her?" The Commissioner shook his head.

"No, she hired a baby sitter. We called, but they didn't call back." She looked confused, but it dawned on her.

"He knows." She muttered. He looked confused.

"What?" She took him aside a little and began to whisper.

"Kimber's new baby boy is the Joker's son. She got pregnant the last time she was kidnapped." Commissioner Gordon gave a heavy sigh.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" He asked.

"If the Joker knows, the he might want the baby. I don't know why, but he might. The babysitter might be in line with him." The Commissioner stood up and walked toward the police car. Andrea followed him.

"Get someone over to Kimberley Miller's apartment!" He shouted. Just as he said that, there was a scream and the auditorium gave a loud boom. The Commissioner quickly covered Andrea, who had hit the ground automatically. After a few moments, he stood up and helped her up as well.

"Mrs. Wayne, are you okay?" He asked, almost out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, looking herself up and down. She looked over and saw the school's auditorium on fire. A large lump formed in her throat and she felt like she couldn't speak.. She took a step forward, watching as a bunch of firefighters began trying to put out the fire. She began to breathe heavier, knowing that her dear friend and her daughter were no longer with her. It felt as though they had just been taken away from her in an instant.

"Mrs. Wayne." Someone shouted over the raging fire. She looked over, her eyes meeting Commissioner Gordon's.

"What?" She asked, her voice faint.

"The babysitter is gone, as is the child. You were right; the Joker got a hold of the baby." He told her. The mention of the Joker brought her attention to the other side of the building, which was slowly catching on fire. She suddenly remembered Batman and Robin and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Mrs. Wayne, we think it would be best if you went home." Gordon told her.. She nodded her head and began walking to her car, ignoring the sudden wave of reporters surrounding her. After pushing through the crowds, she got in her car and took off, heading straight for the manor.

Trees were blurs as she started getting out of the city, her eyes were a little watery, but she still had a good view on he road. The whole time the thought of Kimber not being there anymore was running through her head. She quickly pulled into the driveway and turned the car off, pausing for a moment to look at the wheel.

"Ms. Andrea?" A voice asked. Andrea jumped a bit and looked at Alfred.

"Alfred." She breathed.

"Ms. Andrea, you look like you need a shower." She looked confused.

"I do?" She asked. She realized that her voice was a bit coarse.

"You are covered in soot." He explained.. She nodded and got out of the car, slowly making her way upstairs to the shower. Once she was done, she quickly put on her pajamas and stood by the window, looking over the gardens.

"Ms. Andrea, can I get you anything?" Alfred asked. She shook her head.

"No thank you, Alfred. I'm fine." She told him, her voice monotone. Alfred nodded and left the room. Andrea sighed and let a few silent tears travel down her cheeks. She bit her lip to try and stop it from quivering, but she found it useless. She prayed to god that Bruce got out okay, but she was too shocked about Kimber to react properly.

"Andrea." Someone said. She turned around and looked to see Bruce standing in the doorway. She gave a sigh of relief, quickly walking over and hugging him tightly.

"Thank god you're okay." She said, her voice even sounding sad.

"I'm so sorry. I tried. I'm so sorry.." She pulled him even closer and let a few tears fall on his grey tee-shirt.

"Bruce, someone took her baby." Bruce gave a heavy sigh and led her to the bed, lying down with her still in his arms. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, Andrea." Andrea didn't hear much more as she drifted off to sleep.

**---------------------------**

**Next week**

Andrea stood in front of the dark red wood coffins. It was a far too sunny day for such a dreary occasion. After the explosion at the elementary school, most of the city had gone into a small depression. Most feared that the Joker would get worse, which they knew he would and he did. He began setting fire to a bunch of small buildings, not many that meant much, but it kept people on edge which is exactly what he wanted.

All of this was causing much stress on the Batman, and his family. Andrea found herself being on edge almost all of the time. She wouldn't go to sleep until Bruce was home, which was causing a bit of strain on her body. Bruce was worried about her, especially since she was pregnant, but he didn't know what he could do to end her stress. He had enough stress as it was. Along with the Joker running loose, he had to worry about this new Iron Man who was going around as well, though he didn't seem to be too much trouble. He just wanted to see what was up.

"Bruce, let's go." Andrea said, tugging on his jacket. He looked down at her and saw that she had already placed her flower on the coffins and they were ready to go. He nodded and took hold of her hand, leading her to the car. Once they were inside, she immediately placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Bruce sighed and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, making sure she was comfortable.

"Home, Master Bruce?" He asked. Bruce nodded and watched as they left the cemetery behind, nothing a few other cars following pursuit. Bruce looked down at Andrea, smiling as he saw her more peaceful than she had been in a while. Once they got to the manor, Bruce took her to his room immediately to make sure that she was comfortable. As soon as he went to leave, she woke up.

"Bruce?" She asked, sitting up. Bruce turned around and sat across from her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"I think so." He took hold of her hand.

"Dre, I think you need to take it easy. You need to get some rest." She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away to cross her arms.

"I don't need you mothering me, Bruce." Bruce bit his lip.

"Andy, if you don't take care of yourself, then you're putting both yourself and the baby at risk." He told her. Her hands immediately lowered to her stomach. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle another miscarriage. She sighed and bit her lip lightly.

"Okay, I'll try." She told him. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

**-------------**

**Next month- June**

The exchange of weapons between mobs was never unheard of, but it was very difficult to catch. Now as Batman looked in on it, he was sure that he found himself at the mobs drop off point. He quickly dropped in behind one of the men, taking his head and slamming it into a wall. The other man let out a low whistle, causing about twenty other men to jump out. His lips pursed and quickly tried to get rid off as many men as he could. What he didn't expect was the sudden rain of bullets firing. One hit his side, not quite penetrating though his armor, but impacting him enough to be stunned for a moment. He expected another wave of bullets hitting him, but was surprised when he heard them sit some type of hard metal, stopping them all together.

Looking up, he saw the great Iron Man in front of him, his red and gold armor standing out in the darkness of the alley. He quickly charged at the men, ignoring their rapid gun fire. Batman didn't have much time to watch, seeing as a few other men had come out and tried to double team them. After taking care of the criminals, Batman turned toward the man in the iron suit, who seemed to be staring right back at him.

"Who are you?" The Batman asked, his coarse voice inquiring if anything else.

"They call me Iron Man. You must be the famous Batman." He said, his suit masking his voice. Batman nodded.

"Are you with them or are you for the people?" He asked.

"I'm here in the interest of the people. A very large shipment of weapons has been stolen. I'm here to make sure they aren't being put in the wrong hands." Batman nodded and looked at the men, a few who were wearing clown masks.

"The Joker is probably the one stealing most of the weapons."

"The Joker?" He asked.

"One of the biggest scum in Gotham. I've been trying to get him back in Arkham for the longest time." He said.

"Then I'll be going after him as well." Batman took a step forward.

"The two of us could make a pretty powerful team together." He stated. Iron Man paused for minute before answering.

"Perhaps." He replied, before taking off and flying away. Batman sighed before making his way back to the tumbler and heading home.

--------------------

Andrea woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. She moved her head to her side and opened her eyes, her gaze meeting Bruce's also very tired one. He lay down next to her on his side, seeming to take his time.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"I bullet punctured my armor so it's a bit sore." She sighed and let her fingers caress his jawbone. He took hold of her hand and kissed it, then kissed her lips. He pulled away and she bit her lip.

"If I have to take better care of myself, then you should do the same." She told him. He chuckled and moved his lips down to her stomach, where he kissed lightly.

"I'm not carrying our future child though." She chuckled and pulled his head back to her lips, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about getting fat." She argued. He chuckled and kissed her again, before lying down and pulling her close to him.

"You won't get fat. You will get absolutely gorgeous." She chuckled and drifted back off to sleep with Bruce not far behind.

**--------------**

**Six months later**

"Holy shit, I'm fat." Andrea mumbled as she looked in her mirror. Over the past six months, she had grown substantially, especially around her stomach area. Her chest had also undergone some dramatic changes, not that Bruce was complaining. Even Grayson was making a few remarks about her change as well, though that usually followed with him being forced to do some sort of training or homework on Bruce's orders. She sighed and looked down at her overly extended stomach.

"You know, if it wasn't for mommy being smart and finding the best lotion for those could be stretch marks, we would be in a bit of trouble. If you're a girl, you'll understand. If not… well you'll just have to live with mommy ranting about it." She told her stomach. She refused to find out of it was a boy or girl; it was much more interesting to guess. There was apparently a poll going around. Alfred and Grayson thought it would be a girl, while Bruce said he hoped for a boy. However, he thought it might be a girl due to the fact the baby seemed to be a bit too small for a boy. Andrea had a gut feeling it was a boy, though she wasn't sure why. She just knew.

"Andrea? Are you still staring at your stomach?" Bruce asked, walking into the room. She sighed and moved so she was looking at it from a different angle..

"I can't help it. It's so huge." She told him. He laughed and came up from behind her, resting his hands on her swollen tummy. She sighed and leaned back a little.

"I think you look beautiful." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands over his.

"You have to say that. If you say anything else, you know I'll probably throw something at you, again." She told him. He chuckled and gave her a light squeeze.

"No, I really do think you look gorgeous." He said, kissing her neck lightly. She smiled and turned around, awkwardly kissing him on the lips. She sighed when her stomach got in the middle of them.

"This better not be a problem when you're out of there." She told her stomach. Bruce laughed and kneeled down, kissing her stomach.

"Don't listen to your mommy; she's just a bit hormonal." Andrea rolled her eyes and started walking out the door. Bruce followed, making sure she was okay. She made her way downstairs and was surprised to see Tony Starks standing in the entrance room, along with Grayson who was glaring at him.

"Mr. Stark, what do I owe the pleasure?" Bruce asked, helping Andrea down the steps, which made her lightly slap him away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I know it's Christmas Eve." Andrea shrugged.

"We don't do much on Christmas Eve, so no worries." Andrea told him. Stark smiled at her and then noticed her swollen stomach.

"Congratulations, when are you due?" Andrea shrugged.

"Whenever this kid wants to pop out, I was supposed to deliver last week." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." She nodded.

"What can we do for you?" Bruce asked cutting in. Stark straightened up.

"I just thought that you should know that in one of my small company buildings, I have a photo of some crooks using some Wayne Enterprise's weapons." Stark told Bruce. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird. I thought it was your company that makes the weapons, Stark." Bruce shot. Stark simply glared at him.

"The crooks wore clown masks, how do you explain that?"

"I don't, those are the Joker's crooks. I have nothing to do with them." Bruce shot. Andrea took a step back and leaned against the railing. Bruce and Stark were to busy arguing to notice, but Grayson was at her side immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move a bit.

"I don't know." She answered. She looked back at Bruce and Stark, who were still bickering back and forth.

"Then how the hell did they get your weapons, Wayne?" Stark asked.

"Probably the same way they got yours, Stark." Bruce snapped. Stark was silent for a moment before straightening out a bit.

"Fine, but when I get to the bottom of this and I find out that your company is responsible, you're going down." Bruce glared.

"Don't worry; you're not going to find anything." Stark shrugged.

"We'll see. Have a nice night. Mrs. Wayne, it was a pleasure as always." Stark said. She forced a smile and nodded. Stark glared at Bruce, but then turned around and left. Bruce turned toward a vase and punched it to the ground. Andrea jumped a bit and looked down at the floor, then back up at Bruce.

"Bruce." She said, her voice a little faint.

"How dare he? Damn that Stark, just because he can't keep his company in line-"

"Bruce." Andrea said, a little more urgent. Grayson looked down at the floor and his eyes went wide.

"Um, Andy-"

"Get my suitcase." She told him. He nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs.

"I mean how dare he even think that Wayne Enterprises was involved in-"

"Bruce, we need-"

"Then he comes to my home and tries to-"

"Bruce!" She snapped.

"What?" He hissed, turning around. His face softened when he saw her holding onto the railing and holding onto her stomach. "Are you-"

"The baby is coming." She said. His eyes went wide and he was at her side instantly, holding her up so she was standing straight.

"What do we do?" He asked. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you mean what do we do? We go to the hospital!" She snapped.

"Right, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

_Whoot! The second to last one!!! I'm glad I've almost got all this stuff done with. _

_I'm also sorry If I didn't adress a few things that you guys asked for. When I was writing this part of the story, I was just trying to get it done. I know someone asked for Grayson to have a love interest, but I never really put that in. I'm sorry, I mentioned something like that at the very end of the story. I'm sorry. If for some strange reason I rewrite this story (Not gonna happen) I will put it in._

_I appologize again for the mary-suness. I have an issue with that._

**_Disclaimer: I make no money off of this. The Batman Begins and The Dark Knight belong to Christopher Nolan. And Christian Bale is well... Christian Bale. I do own all OC's in the story, no matter how annoying they are. I also own the plot._**

* * *

"Okay Andy, we need you to push." Andrea took a deep breath and held onto Bruce's hand. She squeezed it with all her strength as she tired to get the small human inside her womb out. She let out her breath and sank into the bed, closing her eyes and trying to recuperate.

"Come on Andy, you've got to push." Bruce told her. She smacked his shoulder and glared at him. The glare reminded him of the first time she saw Batman, which made him cringe a little.

"Don't tell me to push you, jackass. How about you try and push a six pound human through your penis and then I'll tell you to push." She snapped. Bruce paused for a minute and looked at the doctor.

"What happened to my wife?" He asked. The doctor smiled.

"Don't worry, they all say that." She told him. He looked back at Andrea who was breathing heavily. She looked at her doctor.

"Is it out?" She asked.

"One or two more pushes is all it should take." The doctor told her. Andrea gave a groan of annoyance, but tried to push once more. This time she held onto Bruce's shoulder, squeezing it as hard as she could. She stopped and fell back into the bed.

"Ouch, that hurt." Bruce mumbled. Andrea grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her, their noses almost touching.

"You son of a bitch, you did this to me and if I'm going to suffer then you are going to suffer too, god damnit." she snapped.

"Andrea, one more push. I can see it's head. Just one more push, sweetheart." Her doctor told her. Andrea took a deep breath and pushed, holding onto Bruce with both hands and putting all her energy into it. When she was finished, she collapsed on the bed. She took a few deep breaths and looked at Bruce. Screaming erupted through the room which caused Andrea to smile, knowing that was the sound of her baby. Bruce leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. Andrea could feel a few of his tears fall on her cheeks, causing her to tear up as well.

"Thank you." He whispered. She smiled weakly and nodded. The doctors cleaned her up, and made her comfortable. Bruce took hold of her hand and kissed it lightly, using the other hand to wipe away some of her hair that had stuck to her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Bruce told her, smiling widely. The doctor walked over and placed a small bundle in her arm. Andrea looked down and tears spilled out her eyes as she looked down at her baby. The baby that she and Bruce's had made.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor told her. Andrea chuckled and looked at her husband, who had tears spilling down his face.

"I told you." She told him, causing him to laugh. The doctor smiled and held a clipboard, lightly writing a few things down.

"I need a name." She told them. Andrea brushed some of her son's pale blonde hair away and smirked.

"Ryan Thomas Wayne.." She stated. Bruce smiled and let his coarse fingers brush over his son's head. Andrea gently placed the baby in his arms and watched as Bruce's face lit up from the small baby he was holding. The doctor smiled widely.

"Ryan Wayne it is."

**-----------**

**Eight months later- August**

"Come on, smile." Ryan simple stared back at Grayson, not moving one inch. Grayson sighed and sat down on the floor in front of him. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. Ryan reached out and grabbed a block and then dropped it from his place sitting on the bed. Grayson sighed and picked up the block, rolling it around in his hands before handing it to the small baby.

"Man, babies do absolutely nothing." He mumbled. Andrea walked in and laughed, walking up to the two boys.

"He is still growing, Grayson. He still needs to learn how to do a few things." She told him. Upon seeing his mother, Ryan began to smile. He began to babble excitedly and moved his arms around a bit. She chuckled and walked over to him, picking him up.

"Hey buddy, you having fun with Gray?" She asked. She smiled as her green eyes met his identical irises. It was amazing how similar her son looked to her. There was no doubt that this baby was her's. From his blonde hair to his green emeralds all the way to his dimples, he looked just like Andrea.

"He pretty much stared at me the whole time and dropped a few blocks around." Grayson told her. She nodded.

"Thanks for watching him, Gray. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your free time." She told him. He shrugged.

"It's either that or start shopping for colleges and I'm not too excited about that." Ryan made a few gurgling noises and Andrea bounced him a bit.

"I take it your staying a while?" She asked, smirking. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how sad you are." She shook her head.

"Not at all. Please, stay as long as you want." She told him. Grayson shifted his weight a bit and smiled at her.

"Andy, I never thanked you for all that you have done. You and Bruce, that is. Without you two, I don't think I would be getting as far in life as I am. Plus, I would've never had the change to become Robin which is just freaking awesome. Thank you. You're a great stand in mom." Andrea smiled at him widely.

"Of course, Gray, anytime." He smiled.

"I better get my books together." He said, turning around and leaving. Andrea smiled and turned to her own son, who was looking at her.

"If you grow up and try to become any sort of superhero, you will be grounded for life." She told him. He simply smiled and made a few incoherent babbles.

"Why will he be grounded for life?" Someone asked. Andrea turned around and smiled as Bruce entered the room. Ryan began to make many baby noises when he saw his father. Andrea smiled and handed him over to Bruce.

"He misses you." She told him. Bruce smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I miss him too. I'm so close to finding the Joker. With the help of Iron Man, we are so close." Bruce told her, bouncing his son. Andrea sighed and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I know Bruce. I just worry about you." She told him. He smiled and kissed her deeply, making sure he moved his son out of the way. He pulled away and sat his son in his playpen, before walking back to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I wonder." He started, his hands moving up and down her back.

"What are you wondering?" She asked.

"I'm wondering when the last time we had sex was." He mused out loud. She chuckled and thought for a moment.

"When did I find out I was pregnant?" She asked. Bruce chuckled and kissed her passionately. She pulled herself closer and he pulled her out of the room down to theirs.

**-----------------**

**Two months later- October **

During the week, the Waynes found it more comfortable to just stay at the penthouse. That's where Andrea was now, like she was every week. She was sitting in the living room with Ryan sitting on the floor in front of her, playing with a few of his toys and talking baby babble. She would look up and smile every now and then, making sure he was fine then go back to work. Andrea looked up to see Ryan holding onto the couch, looking up at her. She smiled and put her work aside, setting him on her lap.

"You, Ryan Thomas Wayne, may look like me, but you are just like your daddy. I know you will be going around charming every girl you see." She told him. He looked up and he laughed, his hand reaching up and grabbing a hold of her shirt. She smiled and kissed his forehead, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get him a bottle.

"I hope your baby brother or sister doesn't eat as much as you." She mused as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Ryan made a loud playful screech, which caused her to laugh and bring him to his small pack-in-play. She settled him down and began to hum to get him to sleep. Soon the small boy was asleep and she smiled down at him. She was surprised how big he was getting. Every week he seemed to gain a pound, maybe less.

"Night baby." She told him, letting her fingers brush over his head.

"Awe, how touching." She heard. She froze instantly, the voice pulling back memories that she had pushed to the back of her mind. She stood up and turned around, glaring at the scared man in front of her. He had at least fifteen men behind them, all of them holding a gun of some sort.

"My, my, my have you grown, Mrs. Wayne. Or should I say, Mrs. Batman? Nah, doesn't have the same ring." She glared at him, standing protectively in front of the make-shift crib that now held her son.

"What do you want?" She asked. The Joker walked up to her, pulling out one of his famous knifes out. He let it rest on her cheek and she glared at him.

"We haven't been in this position in a while, have we?" He asked. Andrea glared at him, trying not to move.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She repeated. He laughed and pushed her aside, making one of his men hold her.

"You see, I've been trying to find a way to send the bat over the edge. Problem is that I haven't been able to find something that pushes his buttons to the point where he loses it. I got pretty close with that Rachel woman, but never this close." He said. The sound of Ryan crying erupted and Andrea tried to get away from the man, but that was pointless as he pointed a gun to her head. The Joker turned toward her and she saw that he now held her son in his hands, a gun now replacing his knife.

"Leave him alone." She hissed, a glare penetrating through his eyes. Despite the evil look she was now giving, tears ran down her cheeks as absolute fear set in.

"You know, he looks an awful lot like my own son. You remember him, the one that my lady luck, your best friend, had."

"The woman you killed." She snapped. Ryan was still crying, his eyes meeting Andrea's. Tears fell more freely and she was tempted to sob, but held it back.

"You know, I wouldn't have had to kill her if the bat wouldn't always interfere. So you can thank your husband for you friend's death." She scoffed.

"Settle this between him and leave my son out of this." The Joker began to coo to the baby, telling him to relax and shush. This simply made Andrea angry and she tried to get away, but that only resulted in the man hitting her with the bottom of his gun, causing her to fall to the floor. Upon seeing his mother in pain, Ryan began to cry, causing more tears to fall from her eyes.

"Please, let him go." She begged. She felt a warm liquid seep down her neck, but she ignored it and looked at her son. The Joker paused, looking at this woman as she began to sob for her son. He stopped and looked at the boy, who was crying along with his mother. The Joker put the small child back in his crib, but the boy still stood up. The Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"If you insist, we can start with you." He told her. She simply looked at him, not saying a word and waiting for him to pull the trigger. She heard the sound of glass breaking and the Joker pulled the trigger. However when he did, she was trying to stand up so the only thing he shot was her upper arm. She gave a small cry of pain and fell to the ground. The sound of gun fire went off and Andrea immediately looked up at her son, who was still standing up and crying. She quickly ran forward and covered him away from the gun fire, hoping to god that her son wasn't hurt. She felt someone pull her away from the crib and had a gun pointed at her side. She began to struggle, but found it was useless as the man was ten times stronger than her.

"Stop struggling, sweet cheeks." The Joker hissed in her ear. He broke a window and held her out by her arm, not caring that it was the same arm that he had shot.

"Joker, leave her alone." She heard Batman hiss.

"Remember the last time we were in this position, Mr. Wayne?" Batman froze and Andrea tried to find her footing, but that only resulted in the Joker leaning forward and shoving her more outside.

"Leave her alone." Bruce hissed.

"I left your son alone then I have to have my fun somehow. Plus, you brought your little team with you, so unfair." Andrea held onto his hand as tight as she could, not even caring that he was her enemy.

"Don't do anything stupid." A robotic voice hissed.

"Don't even start with me, Mr. Tony Stark." Iron Man froze, net expecting him to find out. "Surprised? I know who all of you are, thanks to my little friend the Riddler."

"Damn it Joker, let her go." Bruce snapped. The Joker looked back at her and smirked. She immediately looked at Ryan, who was now facing them..

"I lied." He hissed. He raised his gun and pointed it at Ryan. Just as he pulled the trigger, he let her go so that she could no see the outcome.

"No!" She screamed, falling down the tall building. She began screaming at the top of her lungs, realizing that she wouldn't be saved. Much to her surprise, she felt someone grab her waist and all of a sudden she stopped falling. She looked over and saw Bruce had jumped after her, using a grappling gun to stop them from falling. He pressed a button and they began to move up toward the penthouse. They got to the terrace and Andrea practically tackled him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking over her. She nodded and looked into the penthouse.

"Ryan." She breathed running in the room. She gave a sigh of relief when she heard a baby screaming. She quickly walked over and saw her son in the hands of the man in the iron suit. She quickly took him in her arms, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She quietly spoke to her son, telling him he was okay and wasn't hurt.

"He jumped in front of the bullet before it could hit him." Grayson shouted, tying up the Joker. Andrea looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you.." He nodded and took his helmet off. She smiled when she saw the Joker was telling the truth.

"Anytime, Mrs. Wayne." She shrugged.

"You can call me, Andrea." He smiled and looked over at Bruce, who had taken off his own mask.

"Thank you, friend." He said, extending his hand. Stark smiled and accepted it, before looking at Andrea's arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and kissed the top of Ryan's head.

"How is the baby?" Grayson asked.

"She's holding him in her hands. You might need to get your eyes checked, kid." Stark told Grayson, smirking a bit. Grayson rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that baby." He told him. Bruce smiled and placed his hand on top of Andrea's stomach, kissing her head then kissing Ryan's head lightly.

"Jeez, you people are just popping them out left and right." Stark muttered. Andrea chuckled and looked at Bruce.

"When your husband is a superhero, you tend to make every moment enjoyable." She told him. Bruce kissed her lightly and looked at the Joker, who was now unconscious.

"Maybe now that the main threat it gone, we can be somewhat normal." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Please, we will never be somewhat normal." She told him. He shrugged and looked at Ryan.

"We will sure try."


	17. Chapter 17

_OMG!!!! The last chapter!!! Holy cow!_

_I thought it was funny that I posted the last chapter of this story on my B-day! That's right, July 30th, My B-day. hahaha. Doesn't feel too different. I still feel the same. I did get a very nice present for my Birthday. I got a very nice iPod Touch. It's freakin amazing. It even has internet so I can go on Facbook, or Fanfiction on it. SWEETNESS!!! I have to thank my parents for splurging and buying me a 400 dollar gift._

_ANYWAY!!! I did put the little intro thingy at the bottom, or whatever. Hope you enjoy._

_Leave Review to tell me how you liked it. If not, whatever. It's cool._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, nor Christian Balde. I do own all OC's that are not familiar with the movies.**

**_Enjoy!!_**

**

* * *

**

Seven years later- September

"Ryan, come on. You need to get to bed." Andrea shouted down the stairs. Bruce walked up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Getting the kids together?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying, but of course they would rather run around then go to bed." She mumbled. Bruce laughed.

"They are eight and six; of course they would rather run around." He told her. She chuckled and watched as her son began to climb up the massive steps.

"Mom, Grayson told me that Santa wasn't coming this year because I put whipped cream in his underwear drawer." Ryan shouted, his green eyes sparkling a little at the last statement. Andrea sighed. She was about to say something, but Grayson cut her off as he was running up the stairs.

"How would you like it if I put whipped cream in your underwear drawer?" He asked. Ryan smirked and lifted his nose up proudly.

"I would love it, because I would eat it all. I did you a favor."

"Ryan, stop putting food in Grayson's underwear drawer. Come on, get to bed. You have school tomorrow." She told him. He sighed.

"But I hate school. All the kids there are stuck up." He told her, scrunching up his nose. Andrea looked at Bruce, who was nodding his head absentmindedly. She nudged him and he snapped to attention.

"Ryan, eventually you'll get used to it. Just try and deal with it for now. When you're older, you can go to Gotham Central High." He told him. Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Andrea, who nodded her head.

"Fine, goodnight mommy." He said. She leaned down and gave him a hug and kiss on his head. She smiled at him and roughed up his hair a bit..

"Night, sweet heart." He smiled and hugged his father.

"Night, daddy." He told him.

"Night, Ryan. Get some sleep." He told him, ushering him off to bed.

"Where is-" Andrea asked looking around.

"Daddy, daddy! Alfred showed me this cool place where I found this rock." A voice said. Bruce looked down the stairs and saw his brown haired daughter run up the stairs. He smiled and leaned down, picking her up.

"What kind of rock, Angel?" He asked. She smiled at her nick-name and showed him the rock that looked like a heart.

"It's a heart. I want to give it to you and mommy." She said, her hazel eyes bright.

"Thank you, Angel. I'll keep it safe for you." He told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Night, daddy." She said. He put her down and smiled.

"Night, Angel." He replied. She moved over to Andrea, who had kneeled down to be at her daughter's level and gave her a kiss.

"Night mommy." She said.

"Night Angela." Andrea said smiling. Angel looked at Grayson and hugged his legs, which made Grayson rolled his eyes.

"Night Gray." She told him, running off. Grayson waved and looked at Bruce and Andrea, scrunching his nose when Bruce kissed her head.

"I'm off. I have a date." He said, walking back down the stairs.

"Don't be out too late." Andrea told him.

"Yes, mom." He replied. Andrea chuckled and leaned against Bruce.

"What were we thinking?" She asked.

"Thinking?" He asked, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"When we said we wanted kids, Grayson was enough." Bruce chuckled and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and turned around so their fronts were facing each other. Just as his hand traveled up her back, he pulled away which earned an annoyed groan from Andrea.

"I'm sorry, but Gotham calls." He told her, kissing her deeply then pulling her away giving her a chaste kiss.

"Be safe." She told him.

"I will. Don't wait up, my white maiden." He told her, kissing her forehead. She laughed and rolled her eyes.. Eight years didn't change the fact that he was corny.

"I'll try, my dark knight." He chuckled and traveled down the stairs to the study. Andrea looked out one of the many windows and saw the bat signal, calling her husband away. She sighed and headed to bed, she needed to be up and ready for tomorrow when the kids would be up and causing a ruckus. She chuckled and headed to bed, but not before passing a family portrait that stood next to Bruce's old one. It was just recently taken with all the kids, Grayson included, Bruce, Andrea, and Alfred after they begged him to join in. It was taken outside the gate, overlooking Wayne manor. She smiled at her insane family and headed to bed, knowing that she would be woken up by her husband in a few hours time.

**The End.**

_

* * *

_

Now, Ladies and Gentle man, Here is the intro and bit of the first chapter to my other story. I'm not sure if I'm going to publish it or not. But If I do I will let you know.

_I'm also sorry if the character comes off as a Mary-sue as well. I'm working on it._

* * *

**When I'm Gone**

_The sound of footsteps was echoing through the manor, which was soon joined by laughter. Thunder roared outside as the rain beat against windows, but it didn't seem to faze the children now running though the mansion._

_"Tag, your it!" A girl shouted. Bruce turned toward her, scrunching his nose._

_"I hate being it." He stated. She laughed at him._

_"No tag backs." She told him, running up the stairs._

_"Who am I going to tag then?" she shrugged._

_"Tag Rachel." At that moment another girl ran into the large room, her eyes narrowing at the sound of that._

_"No, don't tag me, tag Hanna." She snapped. Bruce sighed and picked up an old tennis ball and began to bounce it off the floor._

_"This game is boring, let's do something else." He stated._

_"Yes, Mr. Wayne." Hanna jested._

_"Of course, Mr. Wayne." Rachel continued._

_"Whatever you say, Mr. Wayne." Hanna finished. She and Rachel began to laugh at their little joke, causing Bruce to turn red. He took the tennis ball and tightened his grip._

_"It's not funny." He muttered._

_"It is funny." Rachel remarked. Brue glared at her._

_"Oh come on Brucey, lighten up. Stop being such a spoiled little prince." Hanna shot. Bruce glared at her and threw the tennis ball her way. She shrieked and ducked, dodging the tennis ball coming at her. The tennis ball missed her and bounced off the wall, then hurtling itself into a extremely expensive vase and shattering it._

_"Uh-oh." Rachel muttered._

_"Bruce?" called Martha Wayne. Bruce looked at the girls franticly._

_"Run." He hissed, the girls needed no further instruction. All three of them began running through the house, stopping when they heard the sound of adult footsteps._

_"In here!" Rachel hissed, pulling Bruce into a broom closet. Bruce quickly grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her in with him. They quickly closed the door and squished themselves in the back of the closet, trying to get as far away from the door as they could. After a few minutes they heard the sound of Mrs. Wayne's heels click against the hard marble floor and saw the outline of them under the door._

_"Oh no." Bruce muttered. Hanna and Rachel quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else, and watched her silhouette carefully._

_"I know you children broke the vase, and I'm not angry. So whenever you are ready to come out of hiding let me know." She told them, pausing for a moment before walking away. After a few moments the trio fell out of the closet, all of them laughing._

_"That was too close." Rachel muttered._

_"I thought she was going to yell at us." Hanna stated. Bruce shook his head._

_"Nah, I'm just going to get a lecture later." Hanna shrugged._

_"You deserve it, you broke the vase." She stated. Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, at an attempt to glare, though it didn't seem to have that affect. He went to say something, but before he could Rachel stood up and tapped his shoulder._

_"Tag, your it." She cried, then ran off with Hanna right next to her. Bruce sighed and ran after them, continuing their game._

-------------------

**21 years later**

_'Bruce Wayne, Back from the dead!'_ The message sent a wave of relief through her chest as she read the title on the front cover of the magazine. She sighed and put it down, running a hand through her dark long locks.

"Hanna!" a voice called into her office. She looked up and smiled as her deep blue eyes met her friends own pale blue.

"Rachel, you're out of your office." Rachel chuckled and sat down in a chair next to her friends worn desk.

"You're one to talk, I hardly ever see you out and about unless we're meeting for dinner." Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm busy." She defended lightly. Rachel smiled and looked around the worn classroom, sighing slightly.

"They really don't take care of this place well enough." She noted. Hanna sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the sad thing is that the only funding the school get's is from the mob." Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Then why do you still work here? I thought you hate the mob." Rachel asked.

"I do, but I love teaching music more than I hate the mob." She explained. Rachel smiled and looked on her desk, frowning at the newspaper on her desk.

"So I guess you heard then." She stated. Hanna looked at the newspaper, smiling softly at the picture of Bruce. She looked back at Rachel and nodded.

"I did, I'm still in shock." She muttered.

"I can't believe he's still alive, he was gone for so long." Hanna agreed and tapped her fingers on the table for a minute, while just looking at the paper.

"Have you seen him?" she asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No… I haven't. I've been so busy I didn't even bother," Hanna nodded and sat back. "Did you go see him?" Rachel asked.

"No, between work and running around I haven't even thought about it. Plus I don't think I could bring Danny all the way to Wayne Manor. It's much too far for a weekday trip, then our weekends are filled with soccer and chores." Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when people grow up." She stated. Hanna nodded and began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

"I guess it's different for Bruce, he doesn't have any responsibility." She muttered.

"Well, he's rich, it's not like he has to do much." Rachel told her, laughing a little. Hanna also chuckled and shrugged. There was a moment of silence between them. Rachel looked over at her desk and saw a picture of the three of them, before they all left for college.

"I can't believe you still have this." She chuckled. Hanna looked at the photo and smiled.

"I was actually going to change it to something else, but I got so busy I forgot." She answered honestly. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Well, don't change it just yet, I want a copy of it." Hanna nodded.

"Of course," There was another moment of silence before she spoke once more. "We're still going out to dinner next week, right?" She asked. Rachel nodded and smiled warmly.

"Of course, is everything set up for you?" she asked. Hanna nodded and smiled.

"Yup, everything is set." Rachel stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Hanna waved.

"See you tomorrow." She replied. Rachel waved back and left the classroom, leaving Hanna alone. Hanna paused for a moment, simply staring the door before looking back at the paper. Her lips pressed together as she looked over his picture in the paper. Something in her stomach stirred as her eyes traced over his features in the picture.

She wondered if he still looked the same, even after all these years. She hadn't seen him when he came back from Princeton, she was away at West Chester University at the time, so she really had no idea how he had changed. Perhaps it was for the best, with Bruce in her life brought complication, and the last thing she needed was complication.


End file.
